Reunion
by ears
Summary: one shot posted! Harry&Malfoy,HarrytoAzkabanInManyWays! Werewolfs,Takes place over the course of a year plus some after Reunion2. Skiing,BrokenLimbs,Shocks,Krum,HarryHermione,Harry as another...
1. Reunion1

Reunion

Harry arrived at the Hog's Head before either of the two friends, he had not seen in over five years. He found the table with his name card, pocketed it and sat in the assigned seat.

The room was quickly filling up, when Hermiong Granger arrived and like Harry found her card and sat down. Hermione sat next to a man with longish, shaggy black hair, wearing a black sweater and muggle blue jeans, "Guess I'm not the only one who dressed down, way down," she thought, while looking around the room at her fancily dressed former classmates, while she herself was wearing a silk black long sleeve dress shirt and dark green khakis. Hermione again looked over to the man next to her, his head down on the table, wondering, 'Who is he?' though subconcious, somewhere, she probably knew who, just could not recall at this moment. "Hello," she tentatively greeted her former classmate, or at least former classmates' significant other. Harry lifted his head and turned to the direction of the voice he had heard almost everyday during there seven years of schooling, "Hello Hermione," he answered off hand. "Long time, eh?" "Yeah, I suppose, over five years," then it clicked, "Harry!?" "Hmm?" Hermione hugged her long time, no see best friend and he hugged her back.

The room was almost full, as the two 'best' friends caught up, "What have you been up to... the past five plus years, Harry?" "Auror stuff, you?" "Studying 'House Elves' in there natural habitat." "How was that?" "The elves facinating," she lit up at the subject, "The tempatures on the other hand, frigid." "Asia is where you went, uh... Himalaya region, right?" "Yeah," she smiled, "You got it." "I remember your letters during my early months of training." "So you did get them?" "Harry? Hermione?" asked a surprised voice behind them.

They turned around... Ron. "Hello Ron!" They greeted. "Did they two of you come together?" "No," both answered simotaniously. "By yourselves then?" "Yeah." "Hello Luna... weren't you a year behind us?" Harry greeted the former Lovegood. "I was. Good evening, Harry and Hermione." "Do you know, Harry?" asked Ron. "I do and belatedly, I offer the both of you my congratulations. I saw in the prophet or Quibbler, maybe both." "Why did you return the invitation blank, Harry?" "I never got it. It was most likely sent during one of my stints in Azkaban."

"Stints you say, Potter?" Terry Boot butted in from behind Harry, and Neville Longbottom sat down next to Ron, across the table. "You've spent half of the past two years there, wait more like over a year out of the past two." "Thanks for the commentary on my job, Boot, you don't here me talking about your number of on the job accidents, now do you? Hey, are you not the Auror who happened to be the reason, Ron here got the top Cannons Keeper spot?" Harry put Boot on the spot, whom turned around beet red and ran back to his own table. "Thanks Boot," Ron yelled as the Auror dashed away.

"Hi, Neville. How have you been... the past five years?"

"Excellent, you?"

"Fine."  
"Where's Leah, Neville?" inquired Luna.

Harry and Hermione looked puzzled.

"She couldn't part herself from Frankie, he has a cold. Where's Eddie, tonight?"

"With my Mum and Dad," Ron replied.

"Finally getting out for once, eh?"

"Yeah, this is our first night out, since he was born, how about you, Nev?"

"Same here. I just wish Leah hadn't been so adament about staying home with Francis, but it's alright, if it hadn't been for her pushing, I wouldn't be here tonight, either."

"Who was supposed to watch Frankie?"

"Leah's mother."

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's Leah, Frankie, and Eddie?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know, do you, Harry or you Hermione? Leah's my wife of almost two years now, and Frankie is our son, he's seven months."

"Congratulations Neville! And who's Eddie?"

"That's my baby, eight months next week," Ron answered proudly.

"Congratulations, all three of you, how about you Hermione? Do I have to congratulate you on marriage or kids?"

"Nope. no husband, no boyfriend, and no kids for me. How about you?" She shot back.

"Nothing for me, neither."

"HELLO EVERYONE! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I'M SEAMUS FINNIEGAN, IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME. VINCENT CRABBE AND MYSELF ORGANIZED THIS REUNION. I HAVE TO SAY SOME OF YOU WERE HELL TO TRACK DOWN AND."

"HEY FINNIEGAN! WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!" yelled someone from the back.

"Sorry, well as I was saying, some of you were hell to track down, and it seems it was my fellow Gryfindors, hem, hem, Hermione Granger, what? You had to study and study for another five plus years, after Hogwarts?"

Laughs from the crowd, Hermione included.

"And cough, cough, Harry Potter, Do you live anywhere? Seriously, do you sleep in your ministry cubicle? We must have sent your invite ten times before we finally just sent it to the ministry. Sounds like we caught you on an off month. Where do you live? Seriously?"

Silence.

"Don't tell us, some of our yearmates are reporters and they'll plaster it all over the press, I admit, my self included. Obviously, the rest of you were much easier to track down, cause you have normal jobs and hours, unlike Hermione and Harry. Welcome and I hope all of us have good times, since the majority of us haven't seen more then five of our fellow yearmates since that final train ride. Oh, yes, everything is on the house, RUM included."

"Sooo, Harry, where do you live?" asked Ron, "Or are you not goingto tell three of your good friends? Or do you no longer wish to associate with us?"

"That's not it at all. I've just been trying to work things out. I meant to write all of you, but as time passed, I just kept putting it off, cause I felt guilty for not writing, then I never got around to it and have kept putting it off, forgive me?"

"Alright."

"Yeah."

"Not a problem." (Luna was off getting drinks for Ron and herself).

"So, where do you live?" Ron asked a second time, as Luna sat down, "Thanks Love."

"London," Harry answered.  
"Where in London, Harry?" Hermione inquired further.

"Muggle London."

"Which part?"

"I'll give you all my address later."  
"So do you live in a flat or house?"

"House."

"Sirius?"

"NO!"

"Is it a renter or your own?"

"My own."

"How big?"

"A big old house, six bedrooms."

"What do you need all that space for, mate?"

Harry laughed, "Got a bargain and I just like it. I did live in a cupboard for eleven years."

"Live alone?"  
"Remus stays at my place, occasionally, when he's in town."

"Hermione, where are you living, these days?" Ron inquired.

"With my parents. I only got back home last week though."

"Looking for a place?" Harry asked.

"Are you offering?"

"Maybe, I have the space, plus I'm not home all that often."

"Why aren't you ever home?" asked both Ron and Hermione simotaniosly.

"My job, and when I am home, I'm usually sleeping."

Seamus stood up again, "HEY EVERYONE! Quiet down, quiet down, time for dinner, servers will be coming around if you'd like a drink. DIG IN!"

After a fair few hours of dancing, gossip, reminicing and Yes, drinking, it was time to leave old friends and memories to head back to present day, yes reality.

To Harry and Ron and Hermione, it was like going back over five years, back to when they were the trio.

"Harry, Ron, what are you going to do about Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Uh..." Ron answered.

"I'll take her home, you guys get home to your babies."

The three apparated away.

"Bloody hell! I don't know where you live! Hermione where do you live?" She just smiled at him glassy eyed in response to her name. Not knowing where her parents live, Harry apparated them to his house, and set her up in his room, before settling himself downstairs on the couch.

here's chapter one, expect infrequent updates, sorry, i'm a university freshman, who's break starts tuesday! one exam to go, to clebrate i'm posting this!


	2. Where Am I 2

Chapter TwoWhere Am I?

The next morning.... The light streamed through the bedroom windows, causing Hermione Granger to stir. Hermione opened her eyes, blinking at the light. She pulled the covers closer and over her head.... before realizing, these were NOT her blankets and this was NOT HER BED! She sat up. These were not her clothes, either.

"Where am I? she asked to nothing."Ah, my head hurts."

'I wonder where I am? Who's house?' she wondered internally.

She decided she'd get up and try to figure out where she was. The room she was presently occupying was non-descrepit, it has blinds, the bed spread is a dark green, a black wooden head board, wooden desk and chair and a closet, sure clothes, here and there on the floor, but nothing identifying who's room it may be, no photographs on the walls, no posters, some books on the desk's shelf, yes, but nothing which gives a sure fire answer, just who's room or house this could be. Her clothes besides her under garments, were nowhere in sight.

Hermione decided to go exploring, maybe whomever's house this was is around somewhere. A clock chimed eight times, eight o' clock.

She left the room and entered a hallway, four closed doors, and one open, leading to the bathroom. Hermione went down the stairs to a landing, to her left, stairs led to a kitchen, and to her right, towards the front door, and she didn't know what else. Hermione went down the stairs leading to the kitchen, she proceeded through the kitchen and onto the dining room, looked right through sliding doors to presumably a den or library, and to her left, another set of sliding glass door (this one closed into the walls), the living room, with someone sleeping upon the couch.

Hermione went towards the sleeping figure, whom upon closer inspection turned out to be.... "Harry?" she asked the sleeping Harry Potter.

"Wha... wha... wuz the matter?" He sat up, throwing the covers in disarray.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Hermione." He pulled the blanket from over his head,

"How's the head?"

"I've got a headache."

"Do you know why?"

"Not particular, I'm pretty fuzzy about last night, wait the drinking."

"Yeah, you drank quite a bit, it's understandable to not remember parts of the night, especially after chugging down a half a bottle of vodka... the first night I really got drunk, at least you didn't puke on the floor."

"And the Head boy dorm room floor at that."

"Thanks for reminding me, you didn't puke in my room did you?"

"Nope, no vomit."

"Good, I got you enough water before you passed out, I'm glad it worked."

"Me too, um... what did you do with my clothes?"

"There in the laundry, don't worry, I didn't look. I magiked what your wearing on under your clothes and took them off you then. I'm no peeping Tom."

"You interested?" she asked gesturing to herself.

He blushed Weasley red. "I've been alone for five years, with no contact with anyone but the old witch who brought my mail once a month, mighty lonely in the mountains."

He was still blushing. "Harry, I'm not serious."

"Oh, alright." She laughed at his manner.

"What?" He asked.

"Were you always this bashful?"

"I guess."

"You hid it well, you hide a lot of things very well, including yourself."

"Do I?" he retorted.

"You do."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. You don't have Voldemort hanging over your head anymore, Harry, you don't have to close yourself off anymore."

"You've seen me for the first time in over five years yesterday, where did you come up with all this stuff, so quickly?"

"I know you, Harry, it's what you do, isn't it? Shut yourself off from everyone?"

A pop in the fireplace, "POTTER! HAVE YOU seen a clock today?" asked the head to the now kneeling Harry Potter.

"No, sir, I've just woken up."

"Well, Potter, it's eight thirty, your shift started an hour and a half ago, you better get your sorry arse to work in the next ten minutes or face the consequences."

"Yes, sir."

The head disappeared, and Harry turned to Hermione, "I've got to go, your clothes should be done, you can eat whatever you find, and just let yourself out. I'm sorry."

He grabbed a black robe from a coat rack and threw it over his sweatpants and t-shirt. "Good bye," and he apparated away.

"Have a good day," she said to her popping away best friend.

The front door unlocked and someone entered, Hermione went for her wand... which was not there... "Hermione? Is that you? How are you?" asked the entering man.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Remus, please, I haven't been your professor in what... almost ten years?"

"Something like that, you just missed Harry and his boss or whomever it was, didn't seem too happy."

"Sounds normal, Harry seems to be one of the black sheep of the department. It seems no one they pair him to be partners with can get along with him. So, they put him on graveyard, weekend, or stints guarding Azkaban."

"So, that's why Terry Boot tried to start something with him last night?"

"Ah, yes, his first partner..."

"What happened?"

"Boot did something in the line of duty, which Harry did not agree on, and called him on it."

"What did he do?"

"That's classified. Harry isn't permitted to talk about his job."

"So, what happened after Harry called Boot on whatever it was?"

"Boot somehow manipulated their boss into getting Harry into some type of trouble. That was Harry's second month on the force, since then he's been back and forth from Azkaban and when he's home, he gets horrific hours to be on call at the ministry. It's a shock he got last night off. I'm guessing Kingsley and Tonks pulled a few strings."

"That's horrible, and with those hours it's no wonder he hasn't kept in touch, he must be exhausted much of the time."

"Oh, he is. Some weeks he works all day Sunday, like this morning, he was supposed to be there at seven and work till four, then go back in at eight, for an eight to eight shift."

"Ridicules."

"It is, but he doesn't complain, there's still a majority of pureblooded traditionalists throughout the ministry and Harry squashed their biggest advocates."

"Malfoy, Fudge and Voldemort?"

"Yeah, exactly, so enough about Harry. How have you been?"

"I just got back from Asia, studying, 'House' eleves in their natural habitat."

"How was that?"

"Fascinating. They really are independent, when able to have a free will."

"Isn't that just about everyone and everything?"

"Unless your brainwashed and oppressed from birth, I'd say."

"True, true."

"So, how have you been, Prof... Remus?"

"Pretty hopeful, there is a potions master in South America who may be close to a cure!" "Is there really? I hope he or she succeeds!"

"So do I, more then anything, well not anything... but quite a few things."

Hermione laughed, "Like what? "

"My best friends to still be alive, world peace, Harry to be happy... rights.... well if it works out, I and many others of us will have those again."

"Why is Harry so unhappy... well besides his job?"

"Well, because of said job, he hasn't been in contact with anyone besides co-workers and myself, in five years, Auror training really kills your social life."

"That's for sure, as does five plus year research fellowships."

"Who funded yours?"

"I'm not particularly sure. A whole group of people, I think.... now that I've compleated the study, I'm going to write about my findings, for my funders and for publications like Wizarding reseach monthly, and the Quibbler."

"The Quibbler?" Remus laughed.

Hermione huffed, "Yes, plus I'm planning a book about my time in the field, as well."

"Why don't you write a memoir about your years at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe...."

"You could collaborate with Harry and write about your school years. Get him out of his horrific job."

"Is it really that bad? As horrible as you say?"

"I don't know, but Harry's never really gotten over all that's happened to him, he's still the little boy who lost his parents at one year of age, he's still the shy, quiet little boy, though, now he drinks himself to sleep, or at least till he can't remember much or is very mellow."

"Why?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Nightmares, even now, he wakes up screaming, or just doesn't sleep, many a day."

"Why doesn't he just use a sleeping drought or muggle sleeping pills, if he can't sleep?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him."

"Oh, I will."

"I knew you would. So, how long?"

"How long what?"

"You know, I can tell. Does Harry know?"

"No, no one knows... but you."

"Is it why you got the research fellowship?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell Harry?" asked Remus.

"I have to."

"Good, he'll understand. I best be off to sleep, just got back from South America, this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll let you go up to sleep, I just need to get dressed and I'll be off."

"No, stay as long as you like."

"No, I better be getting home soon, before my parents have a cow."

"We have a telephone."

"Alright, have a good sleep, Moony."

He winked, "And you have a good day, Hermione. And do something about the smell before going home, don't want your parents to know you've been drinking," he cracked.

"I'm of age!"

"I know, by quite a few years, too. When's the last time you ever drank anything before yesterday?"

"Last weekend at Hogwarts."

"LAST WEEKEND AT HOGWARTS! With who?"

"Just about every seventh year... I think... Can't remember much..."

"Where did you guys have your end of the year drunk fest?"

";Quidditich pitch."

"Tradition continues!"

"What?"

";My year did that as well.... that may be how Harry came about... but who knows...."

"Your kidding!"

";Oh, no he wasn't conceived then, they were just drunk enough to talk without fighting over Severus."

"Snape? Why?"

"Lily was acquaintances with him, James didn't like the idea of Gryfindors associating with Slytherins, or vice versa, plus they were head over heals for each other and I guess they got to talking, they seemed to that a lot seventh year, I think being Head students can do that to you, they finally admitted their feelings that night."

"Your right about... well some Head students getting closer thing."

";How so?"

"Well, Harry and I went in okay and came out better friends then ever, though it was one rocky year."

";I'd agree there, considering just how it finished. So, who did you miss more in your five plus year voluntary exile... if you don't mind me asking?"

"Harry by a landslide, all Ron and I did at school or anywhere was argue and debate, got quite boring and never went past that. I honestly think that if it hadn't been for Harry... Ron and I would have never been friends."

"Really?"

"Honestly."

"Well, you did disagree, a lot."

"Yes, we loved to disagree."

"And what about Harry?"

"Oh, it went both ways, I'd call him on things and he'd call me out as well, we argued a bit, and other times, we were the best of friends, and could chat about almost anything."

"It didn't seem much like that when I was around third, or fifth year, well I wasn't around much for the latter."

"Well, it was predominantly seventh year, that we became the best of friends."

"Ah."

";What?"

";Nothing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you wanted to go to sleep."

"Right, till next time, Hermione?"

"Indeed, have a good sleep."

After her chat with Remus and the departure of Harry, Hermione showered, dressed and apparated home.

That afternoon, three o' clock,"Harry?"

"What do you want, Remus?" he asked harshly, before adding, "Sorry, I only have an hour, make it quick."

"Which of your best friends did you miss more in the last five years?"

";It depends on what the activity was, talking about Quidditich, Ron, politics, defense, school, Hermione."

"How about life, your feelings?"

"Hermione."

"Why not, Ron?"

"He's just not that kind of guy, if I told him half the things I told Hermione, he'd wind up in St. Mungo's from insanity, he just can't fathom it, plus in some ways, he's superficial, don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but at some points, it was a royal pain to tiptoe around him."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

";Oh, nothing, just make your dinner and get back to work on time, before Tonks and Kingsley have to bail you out of a court martial."

"That's not sounding too bad right now."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE NOT MADE IT THIS FAR TO QUIT AFTER A BIT OF A ROUGH PATCH!"

"More like two and a half years, and you sound like Hermione did in school."

"Really, I thought I was sounding like Lily."

"Well, I wouldn't know that, Remus."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I'm..." he choked up, "I'm fine."

"No, your not, you need to relax, take it easy for awhile."

"I... I can't, you know that... now leave me alone, I have to be ready for work."

there's chapter two, thanks for the reviews on number one, and for this one. I have over fifty pages of the fic written, though not much time to post, or a computer very often, when I can post my self I'll do that. hope you stick with this fic.... please, it get very interesting, and many hints were dropped in this chapter! sorry if the formatting is crappy I'm posting this from my cousins apple, is why....

Additional Authors note, yes I've retyped this one and am on the way to do the next, hope you all enjoy the chapter in legible form!


	3. Revelation3

Attention: Hello, I know the formatting sucks in chapter two, and you know what, I spent an hour fixing it in the editing section of the place where you edit what your posting and it still turned out like that. Which may be because I am typing on an apple. Which is something I don't usually do, but, it is the only computer available to me at the moment. Thank you for enjoying my fic, and if you took the time to slog through.

… means speaking.

Chapter Three

Revelation

The next day, twelve thirty

Ding, dong

Remus, can you get that? 

Harry groggily yelled.

No answer and another ring of the door bell.

Damn! 

Harry swore as he rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to get the door, pajamas, ridiculously horrible bed head, bare feet and all.

Again the door bell rang.

I'm coming 

He angrily yelled at the door,

Hermione, what are you doing here? 

Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too. 

Harry just scowled.

You know. You weren't this bad at Hogwarts. 

I was on a normal schedule then too, if you remember. 

Very true, so how are you, Harry? 

Tired. 

No, how's life? 

Bloody wonderful. 

Come on Harry, seriously. 

Shitty, does that answer the bloody question? 

Some what. 

Did you still want a place to stay? 

If your still offering…. After I tell you something. 

Come on, 

he gestured for her to follow.

He led her upstairs to the first room, a lime green room with jungle motif wallpaper and sat on the floor of the deserted room.

What do you need to tell me? 

My deepest most heavily guarded secret, the reason I jumped at the chance of a long fellowship in a secluded place. 

What is it? 

He asked concerned.

You remember the last battle…. Right? 

How could I forget…. 

Well…. I was fighting and I was bit, I was bitten by one of Voldemort's Werewolves, Harry, I'm a werewolf, That's why I wanted to live in seclusion, why I can't live with my parents, no one knows but you and Remus. 

How did you hide your condition from Pomfrey? 

I never went to the hospital wing the rest of seventh year and I nicked some wolfsbane from Snape, that's how I survived my first transformation, I locked my self in my dorm and put up all the sound proofing and locking charms I could think of. 

That's why you missed that day of classes, I was so worried and I couldn't get into your room, to see what was the matter. 

I'm sorry. 

Don't be, it's all my fault, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been fighting or bitten, I'm so sorry, Hermione, 

and he latched onto her hugging and sobbing.

Don't be Harry, you won, if you hadn't I would have been killed, all I need for you to do is never tell a soul, promise me that? 

I promise, I'll build you a safe room in the basement and double my brewing of wolfsbane. I have enough made for both you and Remus, this month. 

They sat on the floor in the corner of Hermione's room till an hour before Harry had to get ready for work.

Hermione, this is your room, you can do whatever you like with it, rip off the wallpaper, paint it, whatever, underneath the wallpaper, the room is blue, or so I've been told. There's paint and scrapers and painting equipment in the basement. I'm sorry I have to leave, but if I called in, I'd for sure be sacked. 

It's okay, Harry. Thank you… for understanding. 

He hugged her one last time before heading off to take a shower, make a quick meal and go to another night of hell…. Oh sorry, work.

After Harry left, Remus got in and came upstairs .

Hermione, what are you doing? 

Scraping the wallpaper off the wall. 

There's dinner downstairs, would you like to join me? 

What is it? 

Uh…. Some rice concoction of Harry's. 

What's in it? 

Um… it looks like rice, tomato sauce, tuna fish, corn and most likely, random spices and there's cheese in the fridge. 

Are Harry's concoctions usually edible? 

Yeah, actually, the man is a fair cook. 

Can you cook, Remus? 

I can get by without starving, if that is what your asking. 

She laughed,

I'm fairly horrible at cooking, I live the past years on tuna fish, grilled cheese sandwiches…. Well when I had some sort of bread… 

Remus cut her off.

And whatever is quick, easy and comes from a can? 

Yeah, pretty much. 

So you did a fair bit of improvising. 

Yes, yes I did. 

That'll probably work wonders in this house, because none of us shop much, and eat randomly, here and there. So how about that dinner? 

Let's go. 

Remus and Hermione went down, dished out plates of food from the pot, and Hermione sat at the kitchen table, while Remus went over to the refrigerator and got out the cheese,

Hermione, what would you like to drink? 

What do you have? 

Um…. Beer or tap water. 

Did Harry do the shopping? 

Yeah, cause I've been gone the past few months. So beer? 

I guess. 

Remus sat down with the shredded cheese and beers in tow and the two started to eat.

So, did you tell him? 

Harry? 

Yeah. 

How did he react? 

We sat in the corner of my room crying for much of the afternoon. He accepted my condition though and is going to build me a safe room in the basement. 

I knew he would be accepting, you are his best friend. 

I don't know why I was so scared to tell him. 

The same reason I was to tell anyone, rejection. 

That makes sense. 

They finished their meal.

Would you like some help with your room? 

Absolutely, thank you. 

Harry got to his cubicle a whole minute early and started on the mound of paperwork, upon his desk. Yes, research for other field agents cases.

Ten minutes later, 

Potter, your actually here, that's a change, 

commented the Head of the Auror department, before exiting.

Five minutes later,

Hiya Harry, nice hair. 

Huh? Oh, hi Tonks. 

What did a werewolf attack your head? 

Harry was quiet for a sec,

Uh…. No…. bad hair day. 

What you didn't have time to brush your hair today, 

she kidded.

Actually, your right, I didn't. 

Why not? 

Got some startling news from my best friend. 

Which? 

Hermione. 

What about? 

I can't tell you. 

So, when did you start associating with people? Ah…. So you went to the reunion, good for you, Harry, there's one step! 

She's moving into my house and she got back, I think last week, not sure really… why don't you ask, Remus, he's more awake then me. 

I haven't seen him lately, full moon remember. 

Oh, yeah, sure 

His eyes widened.

Hermione! 

Tonks looked at him oddly,

Harry, it's the beginning of the month. 

Is it? 

I'll let you get back to work, 

she mussed his already insane hair.

Oh, thanks. 

Your welcome, don't want Jackson against me too, 

Yeah, the guy can't let go of an old grudge. 

What do you mean? 

Not sure really, but it seems like he had a problem with one or the other of my parents, not sure really. 

Sounds like that idiot muggle who's in control of the states. 

Your right, didn't he start a war because his father lost to the guy? 

Yeah, yeah I think so, you get muggle press? 

Yeah. 

I'm going to work now, Potter. 

Good for you. Don't you go home soon? 

She grinned.

That I do, Potter. 

Lucky bastard! 

Thank you, 

and Tonks left Harry's whole in the wall… or cubicle.

I'm going to LA from Dec 29th through Januart 4th, and then I'm going home, for four days, that's probably the next time I'll be able to update, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Meet the Parents4

Chapter Four Meet the Parents

Nine o' clock, the next day, Hermione unlocks the front door then, turns to her parents and says, "You have to be quiet. My housemates are probably sleeping."

"What are they, vampires?"

"DAD! No, Harry works nights and Remus... I'm not sure what he does, something with rights for half humans, I think."

Hermione and her parents carried her things up to her room and with the help of Hermione's magic were almost done, in around three and, that includes trips back and forth to reload the car.

As her parents were bringing in the last boxes, A man came out of the back room in nothing but flannel pajama pants, and went into the loo, without a word, not noticing the visitors in his house.

A minute or so later, Hermione brings in the last box.

"Hermione, dear, who was the man, who came out of that room?"

"Oh, probably Harry, wh?"

"Harry, as in your best friend from school."

"And the other fellow?"

"Which one?"

"The other one your living with?"

"Remus Lupin?"

"Your former professor?"

"Yeah, he's like family to Harry."

"Why does he protest for half human rights?"

"He's a werewolf."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Mrs. Granger in a panic striken voice.

"He goes to a secure location for his transformations, you don't have to worry."

'You don't have to worry about your werewolf daughter either.'

Harry starts to walk by Hermione's room, when he hears the voices, looks in, "Uh... he, uh.. I'll be right back," and he dashed back to his room, to put on clothes, most prominately a shirt.

Harry comes back a few minutes later clad in his usual in horrible repair jeans and a big grey woolen sweater.

"Sorry about that, didn't know there were people about."

"It's alright, Harry is that sweater a Dursley hammydown?"

"No, I purchesed this sweater when Tonks and Remus dragged me shopping, I love it."

"Nice to meet you again, Harry," Mister Granger stuck out his hand.

"You too, sir, and you as well, Mrs. Granger."

"Thank you, is this your house, Harry?" asked Hermione's mother.

"Yes, ma'am. I bought it after I got out of Auror traning."

"What's Auror training?" asked Mister Granger.

"I guess you could compare it to police academy or boot camp, though it lasts three years and is much more rigourous."

"Is it the wizarding worlds version of police then?"

"Yeah, it is."

"What are your duties?"

"At the moment, I alternate between reseaching other Aurors cases and guarding the wizarding worlds prison, Azkaban, hopefully my next stint there won't be till January, I just got back end of August."

"Really, I didn't know that, you've only been free for a little over a week then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm going downstairs for some breakfast... or lunch rather, would the three of you like to join me?"

"Sorry Harry, we just ate."

"If you'd like anything to munch on or drink later, help yourself."

"Where are you going?"

"To eat, then do some laundry. Have any you need done?"

Hermione glanced over to her overflowing laundry basket and answered, "No, that's okay."

"Hermione, you have an overflowing basket in plain sight. I don't mind," and without a word from Hermione, he plucked up the basket and carried it down with him.

"That was nice of him," said Mrs. Granger.

"He didn't have to."

"He must be bored," commented Hermione's Dad.

"Maybe you should let him catalog your books, sweetie?"

"Mum! Then I wouldn't have anything to keep me busy, since he just took my dirty laundry."

There's chapter five, the last till after January fourth. I'm going to LA for New Years, leave tomorrow, and get back the 4th of 2005. Then I go home from the 4th to before the 10th, when I start school again. Hope everyone has had and will continue to have a happy holiday. Sorry for the horrible spacing in chapter two, it should be fixed now.


	5. 5 Ironic

Top of Form

Chapter Five….. IRONIC Chapter Five….. IRONIC

(Yes, I'm using the title of an Alanis Morrisette song from her first and best album)(Oh yeah a disclaimer, I finally remembered to put one in! I do not own these characters, just came up with some of the ideas, the great J.K. Rowling did)

Chapter Five…. Ironic

…

….

A week and a half later, Jackson stops at Harry's cubicle, "Potter, your getting Azkaban duty October first through January fifth."

"What! But Sir, I just got back from Azkaban. There are plenty of others who haven't been over there at all, like Boot or Jamison, Gannon, or Spinner."

"Oh well, live with it, Potter, your going, not everything can be fed to you on a silver platter," Jackson replied cruelly.

….

…

….

A half hour later at eight o' clock am, Harry's shift ended. Harry walked out of the ministry and kept on walking, finally getting home at nine-thirty. Harry unlocked his front door, threw down his cloak and went straight to the Refrigerator to drown his sorrows.

….

Twenty minutes and many, many drinks later, Remus came down and as soon as he saw what Harry was doing asked, "Your being sent to Azkaban again, already?"

Harry nodded.

"You just got back!"

"I know, fucking Jackson! The bloody pureblood bastard! I pointed out to that fucker that I just returned from Azkaban, and even gave him a string of names who never even served over at that hell hole yet! Isn't it Ironic?"

"What is Harry?"

"I saved the whole goddamned world and this! This is how they bloody repay me! The Bastards! It's cause I ruined the great dream of these fucking purebloods! I toppled down there dream of destroying muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and anything else that wasn't pure and had no purpose for their visions. It seems now, they are all intents of purposes, doing all in there power to dispose of me without having me eliminated. They still need me too much to have me axed, they need the symbol of me to remain. So they'll belittle me any chance they get. There trying to break me any chance they get. There trying to break me, I won't, I can't let them do that. NO WAY!"

"Is that why you won't quit?" asked Hermione from the stairwell.

"YES," Harry answered firmly.

"Then you need to act! Go to the popular sources, hell call Rita Skeeter, write articles, stand out, write a book! You know anything with you, Harry, will draw massive attention."

"That's what I'm afraid of! I don't want the attention."

"But you want to be able to have some rights at work and rights for others like you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what you have to do, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to do it."

"But you need to, this world needs to go beyond these ideologies, the damn magical world is about as bad as the states!"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do, Harry?" inquired Remus.

"I'm going to Azkaban, this time… I have two weeks and three months to decide."

"When do you leave?" asked Hermione.

"End of next week."

"And get back?"

"End of first week of January."

……….

……….

……..

………

A couple of days later, Friday evening to be exact, Harry is sitting in his half-empty library/den, which he is planning to tell Hermione, she could use the available space…. Well if she would like to.

When someone knocked on his door, then after thirty seconds started to pound. "I'M COMING ALREADY," he yelled at the offensive person whom was pounding on his door.

Harry looked through the drapes and opened the door and greeted the people with… "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Nice to see you again too, mate," Ron greeted.

"How's it going, Harry?" Neville added.

"The lie or the truth?"

"How about the lie, cause the truth will probably depress us," Ron answered.

Neville shook his head.

"I'm just peachy," Harry replied.

"Wonderful mate, where's the nearest pub? We're free for one night from husband and fatherly duties, plus my next match isn't till next week."

"Well, I'm always free from those."

"And for how much longer?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I don't know… the rest of my life."

"I highly doubt that, Harry," Neville replied.

"Shall we start to that pub?" asked Harry.

"Bloody YES!" Ron answered.

…

…

They went down the block and into the muggle pub, The Dancing Horsie (Yes rip off of The Dancing Pony, I love LOTR).

Harry ordered and bought the drinks, being the only one with muggle currency.

"Now the two of you better pay me back."

"Why? You're an Auror, I'm betting you make loads more then I do."

"I highly doubt that, Ron," Harry replied.

"How much do you make, Harry?" inquired Neville.

"Fifth-teen thousand G's."

Ron spit out his beer all over the table, "That's it! I make twenty-five thousand and I'm not on the best team."

"I make thirty thousand," Neville added.

"What is it that you do, Neville?" asked Harry.

"I'm a Herbologist."

"Excellent, perfect for you then…. ?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Want to play some darts?" Harry inquired of his companions.

"Sure, what do we do?" Ron asked as he stood on the line in front of the dart board.

"Throw it and try to get it on the circular board."

Ron threw and hit the billiards table…. Behind him.

……..

After a good hour of drinking and Harry beating the bloody pulp out of his former schoolmates at darts, they were back in the booth, doing what else… drinking.

"So, any dating prospects, there mate?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Harry said before taking a long chug of his beer.

"You, sure?" asked Neville.

"What about Hermione?" inquired Ron.

"What about her?" Harry asked back.

"Well… mate… I've felt for a long time that you've got a thing for her."

"And what's a long time?"

"Hogwarts."

"Your kidding."

"Sixth, maybe, seventh year."

"And you think this why? What's your basis?"

"Oh, I don't know, the two of you were very secretive after fifth year."

"So what, you didn't tell me everything."

Well, I told you almost everything."

"Except about Luna."

"That was after Hogwarts."

"Sure, Ronnie-boy, sure."

"Well, what was your big secret?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"Your lying."

"No I am not!"

"You are Harry, even I can tell," Neville added.

"Fine, I told her stuff I couldn't tell anyone else without them… well like you guys going off your rocker, well maybe not you, Neville, you'd be shocked though."

"And what's that?"

"Just some stuff about Voldemort," Harry mumbled, "That's all, honest."

"Okay, Harry, if you say so."

"She was just my best friend, then and is just my best friend, now."

"Uh, hmm," Ron said through a drink, before following it with a, "Right, and Weasley's don't have red hair."

"Well, you are my best friend too, Ron. Aren't you glad I don't love you that way either, cause I do love you mate, you too Neville, your like my family."

"Thanks, Harry."

"I love both of you two guys, your like my non red-headed brothers!"

"Thanks, Ronnie-kin, I love you and Harry as the brothers I don't have as well."

"So, Neville, when did you learn to call Ron, Ronnie-kin?"

"Oh, that, picked it up working on one of Fred and George's projects, for their shop."

………..

………

AN: So are they drunk there or what? That was chapter five, chapter six is called Azkaban. Will be out, not sure, when, if this gets a good response, I'll try to post before I go back to school this weekend, if not, who knows when. I let my cousin read this fic, and she loves it, full of twists! Please review.


	6. 6 Azkaban

This chapter may just shock you a bit....

Chapter Six... Azkaban

The following week passed and Harry was once again sent off to Azkaban Prison. Guard duty for the next three plus months. Upon his arrival, Harry made the rounds (giving his fellow guard a break), to make sure no prisoners had died since the previous evening, luckily none were dead or seriously ill.

So, Harry headed back to the guard quarters, "Hey Potter, why don't they just toss you in here and save themselves the trouble of sending you here and back every few months? When Bloody Hell Magee croaks, you can live in cell two-hundred-fifty."

"Haven't you been saying that for the last two and a half years, Malfoy?"

"Yep, I have been, haven't I? Did you bring any cards?"

"I sure did. What shall we play?"

"How about that muggle one you taught me last time? Go Fish, it was called.... right?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking more on the lines of war."

"Can we please play Go Fish, now and War, later, maybe after rounds?"

"Alright, I'll give you the pleasure of a game of Go Fish."

"Thanks, Pothead."

"Your welcome, Ratface." Harry dealt the cards.

"So, how's life in the world, Potter? I'm so glad I only have three months left for this year."

"Shitty as normal. I have a new roommate, though."

"Who? A muggle?"

"No, an old friend of mine, needed a place to stay, just got back, saw a lot of old friends at the reunion."

"Was it Weasel or Mud... Granger?"

"Hermione," Harry smiled.

"Does Scarhead have a thing for the Beaver?"

"Shut up, Ferret. How come you didn't ferret your self out of Azkaban guard duty?"

"Never got a chance and you know it."

"Daddy's not here anymore to bail you out, little junior Deatheater?"

"I wasn't a Deatheater, and your right, I rode on my name and my father's coattails through his arrest, though I made it through Auror training on my own merit and you know it, training buddy."

"That's for sure you were riding your fathers coattails and name, but how do you expect me to believe you were not a Deatheater?"

"Did you bring along any veritiserum, this time?"

"Actually... I did."

"Where did you get it?"

"Our old Potions master."

"Did you knick it?"

"No, I paid a hefty price though."

"And you got it from the best Potions master in Britain, maybe the world."

"A months worth of salary."

"Must be good stuff then... well, is it?"

"From what he said it is."

"So are you going to use it?"

"Hmm..."

"It's the only way you'll believe the truth, I know, I did stalk you for the better part of seven years."

"More like torment."

"I'll concede to that, you and your mates did your share as well, though not so much, Granger really has an arm."

"Alright. Stick out your tongue," and Harry administered a drop, just like Snape told him to, right onto Malfoy's tongue.

"Were you a Deatheater?"

"No." Malfoy answered emotionless.

"Was your father a Deatheater?"

"Yes."

'Duh,' Harry thought, the asked his next question, "Did your father train you to become a Deatheater?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you become a Deatheater?"

"I didn't want to be stuck serving another."

"Who was the best Seeker during out time at Hogwarts?"

"You."

"Me! Really?"

"Yes."

"You were by far the second best.. well after Diggory."

"Thanks Potter, I edge out a dead man."

"What would you be doing if you weren't in Azkaban?"

"Working in our shared cubicle."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, now that I know you."

"Who was your best friend at Hogwarts?"

"Crabbe and Goyle."

"What's your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Black Malfoy."

"Did you ever meet Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you ever see him?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"No."

A month later,

"So, Potter, how is our shared cubicle doing?"

"I think there pushing the walls closer together. Actually, pretty soon, we'll be sharing a desk."

"Damn Jackson and Father always loved that bloody arsehole."

"Did he pay for his post as well?"

"O, course, that's the only way anyone moved up under Fudge, well and kissing his arse.. once the galleons stopped flowing, they dropped back to menial jobs."

"Supposedly, they have laws, now, right?"

"They certainly say they do. I can't believe you actually used that stuff on me! We've been working together for six bloody years, you don't trust me, yet?"

"Oh, I trust you way bloody more now, then five years ago."

"Kind of helped being paired together in Auror training. The trust factor, I didn't trust you before then either, you saving me in that excercise sure helped."

"Yeah, then you saving me in that othe one. They should have paired us as partners out of training, rather then with the dunces they put us with."

"Your saying the right stuff for once there Scarhead."

"Thanks, Ratface."

"I have an idea as to how to get us out of this shit hole of a job."

"And what's that?"

"Well, first off... we resign and second... we off Jackson."

"And how would we do that?"

"You know about muggle narcotics, right?"

"Yeah, my cousin is an addict and a dealer."

"We can make it look like an overdose, Deatheaters used to do it left and right." Malfoy explained how.

"You in?"

"How would we keep from being caught?"

"They won't suspect a thing, wizards OD, all the time. Didn't you even wonder why Dumbledore was always so twinkle eyed... well besides the brandy."

"Yeah. So, what will we do once this is over?"

"I'll disappear, you can do whatever you like."

"Sounds like a plan."

……….

AN: I'm being nice, giving you a second update in two days despite only getting one review. Thanks Slytherin girl, something, sorry if I killed your name. This will most likely be the last chapter posted for awhile, cause tomorrow I go back to college, 15 credits this term, like last, hopefully I'll get ahead on typing chapters, so I can post them when I have time while at school. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	7. 7 Unemployed and Loving it!

Chapter Seven..... Unemployed and Loving it!

January fifth, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy resigned from the Auror Department, with Dishonorable Discharges.

The Wednesday following discharging and being back from Azkaban, "Hermione, I'm expecting someone later this evening, if I'm not awake... will you let him in?"

"Alright, who?"

"Ah... you don't want to know."

"Why?"

"Cause he was a classmate of ours and I doubt either of you will be happy to see eachother. Take my word for it."

"Alright," she rolled her eyes at his secretiveness.

Seven O' Clock, "Damn! I hope this is the right place," Draco Malfoy drawled to himself before knocking upon Harry's door.

Hermione got up from her seat upon the couch and went to open the door.

She opened the door and exclaimed her disgust, "MALFOY!"

And turned with a shocked 'Are you out of your bloody mind?' look at Harry, whom was coming in from the den.

"Granger, how have you been since Hogwarts?" Malfoy drawled... pleasently... well as pleasent as the arrogant arsehole can be.

"Fine, thank you," she replied tight lipped.

"Ratface, how are you?" Harry greeted Malfoy, ushering him inside and closing the door.

"Dandy, Scarhead, and you?" Malfoy replied.

"Schedule is more in tune with the world, how's yours?"

"Getting to normal."

The two former nemesis' chatted on there way to the den, where Harry put up a privacy bubble.

Hermione went back to her spot on the couch in shock... 'Harry and Malfoy? Something is bloody wrong with that picture.'

Back to the former rivals, turned allies. "So, how are things progressing with Granger?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Potter, you know!"

"What? She's just one of my best friends."

"That's what you always say, and I know you have a thing for the Beaver, you already admitted so."

"Don't call her that... and there's some problems you don't know about."

"What... she's not a...?"

"I don't know, and not that I know of, if so, she's great at hiding..." Harry switched topics, "So, when are we going to start our plan concerning J?"

"Do you have an invisability cloak?"

"Yeah."

"Ah ha! I knew it! Uh... we'll use it to sneak in and plant the new stuff in his pipe box."

"Then wait till he smokes it, right?"

"Bingo."

Harry laughed, "I knew I should not have given you that book of muggle nersery rhymes for Christmas!"

"Hey, I'm glad you did, there's some terrific songs in there!"

"Like what?"

"Mary had a little lamb, lit."

"Okay, STOP!" Harry begged through his laughter.

"So what did you give Granger for Christmas?"

"Flourish and Blotts gift certificate."

"How unromantic."

"The woman loves books, okay."

Malfoy laughed.

"When are we putting the plan in motion?"

"This weekend?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure, so how are we getting the 'stuff'?"

"Already arranged."

"Fantastic."

Sunday morning, around one am. Harry and Malfoy are in Harry's kitchen drinking and talking loudly (There just a 'little' drunk).

"CAN YOU BELIEVE SOMEONE ELSE BEAT US TO THE PUNCH POTTER?"

"YOUR RIGHT, SOMEBODY ELSE MUST HATED CHIEF JACKSON AS MUCH AS US!"

"THA' WAS MOS' UNPRE... UN-PRE-DICK-TABLE!"

"BUT STILL A GREAT TIME."

"FOR SURE! ANYPLACE I CAN PASS OUT HERE?"

"O' COURSE, THE COUCH."

"THANKS SCARFACE."

"NO PROBLEM RATFACE, GOOD NIGHT."

"G' NIGHT, SWEET DREAMS."

Seven am, Harry's up making breakfast.

"Scarhead, what are you doing up and where's your loo?"

"I'm making breakfast and the loo is straight ahead from the top of the stairs."

"Thanks."

"Uh, huh."

Hermione came down a few minutes after Malfoy returned from the loo.

The trio ate the breakfast Harry prepared in silence, when they were finished, Malfoy got up, "Well, thanks for accomadating me, Potter, and uh... nice to see you again, Granger."

Hermione half nodded as Harry walked Malfoy out.

"Good luck, Malfoy," Harry stuck out his hand.

"You too, Potter, see you at the next Hogwart's reunion?"

"Sure."

"And you better have made a move by then."

"And if I haven't?"

"I'll make one for you," the two manly hugged and Harry let Malfoy out.

"Adios Scarhead." Harry nodded and Malfoy apparated away.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Hermione finally releasing er surprise, shock, maybe with a tinge of anger.

"What?"

"You and Malfoy... hugging.. and as if you were... do I dare say it... friends?"

"Well, we are... sort of. We shared a cubicle, and were the only guards at Azkaban, many a time. He drew the first yearly guard duty, they ever had, last year, well about a year and a half ago now, that's why he didn't make the reunion."

"Is that as far as your going into any of it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied nodding.

"But, what about the past week... the secret meetings, and then last night?"

"We were collaborating on something."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sure the prophet will say something."

Hermione opened her newspaper and read the headline, "AUROR HEAD JACKSON DEAD!"

"You didn't?"

"No! No, we didn't... almost, but someone else beat us to it."

"You were planning to!?"

"Yeah," Harry replied off hand.

"Why?"

"Because the man was such a bigot."

"And Malfoy's not?"

"He's been under the same shit as I have, he's been enduring the same hell as me.. the past three plus years. We were comrades in that sense and I've gotten to know Malfoy the past five years, he saved my life! I know the man, you knew the nemisis."

"What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"I'm rebelling against the system, the man."

"I don't like the government any more then you, Harry, but I don't see any other way of getting past there injustices without working with them or at least partly with them. We can't have anarchy, that would be like having Voldemort in charge!"

"The Voldemort supporters, the Fudge supporters, the bigots need to be rid of."

"So... your banding together with... Malfoy?"

"We had the same cause, we worked for it, it suceeded without us, so it worked."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Why?"

"If they find out what you and Malfoy were planning... you could end up in the very place you were guarding!"

"Well, pray to merlin, nobody ever finds out."

"Oh, I will be."

Noon, A team of twelve Aurors, a ministry official and a reporter, along with a photograher, break down Harry's front door, ransack through the house, finding Harry Potter asleep in his bedroom.

Two Aurors pull him from his slumber(... and bed), still wearing the same clothes he had been sporting the previous evening.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, and for Murder," announced Percy Weasley, the ministry official, as the photographer snapped photographs, of the dazed, disgruntled, half asleep, Harry Potter.

Hermione came up from the basement as a result of the commotion and caught a look with Harry as he was dragged out of his home.

He gave her a questioning look, meaning, 'Did you?'

She shook her had, 'No,' as she stared in shock at the arrest of her best friend.

The Headline for the Evening Prophet read: HARRY POTTER CHARGED WITH THE MURDER OF AUROR CHIEF JACKSON. WILL NOT NAME HIS COLLABORATOR!.... Collaborater, still unknown and at large!

Earlier, in a ministry interogation chamber...

"I told you twenty times already PERCY! WE DID NOT MURDER JACKSON. WAIT A MINUTE, your not an Auror, I don't have to answer to anything you say," evidently Harry has finally woken completly, after being arrested out of bed.

"WE?"

"Urgh... I DID NOT MURDER HIM!"

Percy rushed out of the room right then, "He said WE! His collaborater is unknown and presumably at large," Percy announced to the press hovering outside of the chamber.

There we have chapter seven. I have 57 totals pages written so far, and even though that is true, don't expect frequent updates, hopefully, once a week, or twice a month. My classes are my top priority, this is what I do when I can't sleep, or am stressed out. So, if I don't update again till my spring break in March, my classes are the reason. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and please do the latter.... meaning, review. I'd like feedback on all chapters, even ones I wrote way back in the fall, like this one.

well I guess I lied in the last authors note, this is the last chapter I'll post before going back to college, a grayhound but 700 plus miles back to school and yes, I'm still in the same state.


	8. 8 The Trial

The next morning, the trial of Harry James Potter, before the wizengot. "Harry J. Potter, You are charged with the murder of Thomas A. Jackson. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Harry replied to the monocled Madam Bones.

"Is it true that you left the ministry because you were disgruntled with Jackson?"

"Yes, I did leave as a result of Jackson and numerous other ministry officials."

"Where were you the night of the murder?"

"I was at my house for the majority of the night."

"Where else? Is it incriminating?" Percy Weasley butted in.

Harry kept quiet.

"Well are you going to answer?"

"You are not a member of the Wizengot. Why should I answer you?" Harry replied.

Percy huffed.

"Mister Shacklebolt, administer the Veritiserum," ordered Madam Bones.

Shacklebolt did as he was ordered... albeit, reluctently.

"Now, I ask you again, Mister Potter, where were you the night of Auror Chief Thomas A. Jackson's death?"

Harry stayed quiet, attempting to fight the veritiserum, before answering, "I was at home, then Jackson's, then home again."

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"Did your accomplice?"

"No."

"Did you see the murderer?"

"No."

"Did you see Mister Jackson die?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"His pipe."

"How so?"

"He smoked it. He started convulsing."

"What were you attempting to do at Chief Jackson's?"

"Plant (Insert you favorite thing to smoke and kill you instantly thing here."

Gasps from the judges.

"Who were you with?"

Silence.

"How did Jackson die?"

"You already asked, but here goes again. He started to convulse, then foam at the mouth and then collapsed. We apparated out when he collapsed to the floor."

"Who were you with?"

"You already asked that."

Ten minutes of silence, before he whispered, "Ratface."

"Who?"

"Ratface."

"Does he or she have a name?"

"Ratface."

Madam Bones turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, did you get anything?"

"No, his walls are too well fortified."

The Wizengot convened among it's members, debating for an hour as Harry waited in a holding cell.

Harry was dragged out and the Wizengot and Percy retook there seats.

"We have come to our decision," announced Madam Bones.

"Harry James Potter, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban prison for murder."

The Aurors, his fellows the previous week led Harry away in his chains. As he was led away, Harry thought, 'Well, now I can write my memoir."

The End

Just kidding, it's not over yet, I still have at least maybe 12 more chapters.... 8 written.

AN: I'd like to thank my cousin Rachel, for posting this for me, be glad she's willing to, or who know's when I could get a chance to log on, though I have time to type today, cause I did all of my homework but today's, Psychology is calling, so I hope you all enjoy this rather brief chapter, next chapter whenever it is posted is entitled: "Headlines and Letters"

ears91

Any questions or if you would like to beg me to post... it may just work, I can be reached at the following e-mail addresses: or (hyperlinks had to be removed or they would have been deleted.)

I read mail in all three places.

Please review.

ScreaminShout


	9. 9 Headlines, Reactions, and Letters

Chapter Nine... Headlines, Reactions and Letters

The next morning's Daily Prophet reads: THE BOY WHO LIVED SENTENCED TO AZKABAN FOR MURDER!

(The following is different characters reactions to the above news)

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! DID YOU SEE THE PROPHET?"

"No, dear, I haven't. What's the matter?"

"Harry's been sent to Azkaban... for murder... I know he killed You-Know-Who... but would Harry really do such a terrible thing?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT MUM!" Ron shouted from the doorway. "This is Harry we're talking about, he did not murder Jackson, he was there... or so they say, but he didn't do it, Hermione told me so, and for once I'm not going to argue with her... despite not telling me everything, I don't blame her, I'd stay as much out of these matters as well, if I knew as much, as it seems she does."

"Potter, Potter, Potter, how did you manage to get yourself caught this time?" Draco Malfoy asked aloud, "For once I wasn't the one turning you in. Did you give me away?" He flipped through the paper.... nothing.

"Wow, the Gryfindor can keep secrets... Maybe he should have been in Slytherin... Nah... He's way to bloody noble. I better get out of this country, before there after me... Sorry Potter, this time your on your own, Good Luck." And Draco Malfoy packed his bags and... disappeared.

"Hey Fred."

"Oy George."

"Do you think Dumbledore's a drunk?"

"Why, my dear brother?"

"He does like those large brandies."

"But we like our firewhiskey, why?"

"He's just sent our benefactor to Azkaban."

"WHAT... Harry?"

George nodded.

And Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stayed closed this day.

The same day, though extremely early in the morning, a dingy docked at Azkaban, bearing none other then Harry Potter. He was escorted to cell number one hundred ninety four, on the ground level of Azkaban, one floor above the dungeons. His cell contained a window overlooking the rocks and the sea. It also contains a bed consisting of a stone slab raised by two other stones, with a moldy, moth-eaten blanket on top.

The man who defeated You-Know-Who, was thrown inside, the solid iron door slammed shut and locked behind him.

Thus begins a new life for Harry Potter, just as he was beginning another, the old beat him with a stick.

In the afternoon of this horrific day, Hermione Jane Granger recieved an official letter from Gringotts Bank, turning over the accounts, affairs and possesions of Harry James Potter to her. A personal letter was contained sealed in another envelope, within the first.

The personal letter contained as follows:

Dear Hermione,

I know you maybe wondering now, why me (or rather you)? Why didn't I entrust my accounts to Remus, or Ron... Well, I know you will keep good track of my things, pay the bills on time, oh and use the money as you wish, if you spend it all on books, I won't hold you responsible (I know you can't resist a good book). All I ask is that you continue to let Remus come and go as he pleases and have a wonderful life.

Love, Harry.

............  
.............

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

And for the first time since Harry was carted away, she cried, not when she read his fate, but when she recieved confirmation from the man himself.

About a half hour later, Remus comes down from his room, to find Hermione in a state of coming apart. He asked the rocking young woman, what was the matter, which started another fit of crying and gesturing to the discarded letters.

Moony read them and was hit by the same bomb as Hermione, the two cried away the afternoon on Harry's couch.

Later this same day, when Hermione and Remus were finally, resonably calmed down, Hermione broached one of the subjects of Harry's letter, "Remus, you'll always have a place here at Harry's and if you ever need anything, you know whom to ask in his stead."

"Thank you, Hermione," and silently, 'Thank you, Harry.'

AN: Here's the next chapter, and if I don't have too much to do this weekend, I'll post some more, or rather e-mail them to my cousin to post for me, and Rachel, it's really funny to get a review from yourself, written by another person. Chapter 10 is entitled simply: Prison Life.

Thanks to the reviewers, and keep the reviews coming, hopefully my writers block in chapter 18 comes to an end soon, but there's a lot between this and that chapter, so don't worry.

ScreaminShout


	10. 10 Prison Life

Chapter 10.... Prison Life

One week into his stay at Azkaban, Harry Potter recieved a care package, oddly enough, mostly muggle items, notebooks, pens, pencils, a blanket, a copy of Hermione's book. He also recieved a copy of "The Count of Monte Cristo," which read inside:

"Rettop, siht dluohs pleh uoy ni erom syaw neht eno."

(Read above backwards, or rather flip them around).

Harry flipped through the book... and sure enough.... there was a rock hammer.

And this written on the page preceding the hammer, which happened to be in the notes on the text.

"Uoy wonk eht sceps fo taht lleh sa llew sa enoyna, uoy nac od ti."

It was signed, "Terref."

Harry also recieved, candles, matches, a Weasley sweater, green.... to match his eyes (of course, or the color they were in happier times), and a nail file.

It is mid-day, so Harry used the few hours left of daylight to read.... "House Elves in there Natural Habitat," by Hermione J. Granger.

He read till sunset, and layed down to sleep, with the onset of darkness.

In the course of the following weeks, Harry finished both Hermione's book and "The Count of Monte Cristo," had started to knick away at the molding of the stones beneath his slab, also Harry started his memior. His memior of his life, as far back as he could remember till present.

One week till Harry's third month in Azkaban and the guard shift changed. Eleven am, Harry's gruel, bread chunk, and bowl of water are pushed through the slot at the bottom of his door.

Harry's experience as a guard made the concotion and maggoty bread all the more unappealing, from his day's of preparing and distributing the slop through the doors. The only plus side of the maggots was the protein they provided.

The only time a prisoner's door was opened was during the yearly ministry review, the release of an inmate (or incarceration of one) and occasionally if a large package was sent (torn apart first though), or if someone bribed the ministry to visit an incarcerated (possibly insane) loved one, former comrade or friend.

And those instances hardly ever happened, and only for those who had large sums of money to easily dispense to the ministry.

Four months into Azkaban, Harry recieves a rather large package, a manuscript (obvious because the wrapping is in tatters) delivered by none other then Terry Boot. 

"Here's you frigging mail. Potter," Boot spat as he threw the manuscript at Harry.

"Finally, I've gained acess to you, the creep, who is the reason I'm assigned to this dump!"

Harry just looked up from his position, crosslegged on his slab, just in time to get a fist in his mouth.

The back of his head slammed into the stone wall from the impact of the Auror's fist and he lost conciousness.

The next morning, Harry awoke and took a survey of his beaten body, numerous, broken or fractured ribs, possibly fractured jaw, four teeth knocked out on the rightside of his mouth, concussion, lots of pain, all over, and very heavy bruising, along his jawline, face, stomach, back, legs, arms and hands, he couldn't see all of it, but he certainly could feel it.

Harry attempted to stand after his inventory of his battered body, but collapsed onto his slab, in extreme pain. All he knew was he had to keep conciousness, so he mulled over and wrote some of his memoir, the package laying forgotten upon the floor.

One month later, Harry is sitting in his cell burning bits of paper for amusement, his door clicks open. Harry stands up, on his guard.

"You've got half an hour," says the guard.

"Thank you," Hermione replies, as he locks her into Harry's cell.

Harry stares at her in shock and awe. She puts up silencing and privacy charms to escape possible eaves droppers.

"Hermione? Is it really you?" Harry croaks out gruffly.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Bribes, Harry, you should know there policies."

"How much?"

"Fifthteen thousand Galloens."

"That was my years salary as an Auror!"

"I know, and my book was quite succesful, I used the revenue for this."

"Why?"

"To see how you liked my new book, and to see you."

"How? Your...."

"I know, but they don't," she smiled devilishly.

He tentatively walked over to her and hugged her. She was solid, no hallucination. "I love your book. It's about us, right? You, me and Ron?" He breathed in her hair.

"Right. What happened to you, Harry?"

"What?"

"Harry!"

"Guard, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Who did this to you?" He walked over to his slab, sat down and pulled out his notebooks, every single one he recieved at the beginning, full.

"My memior, my life from as far back as I can remember till yesterday. Edit it, publish it, if you can find anyone who will publish something written by a murderer."

"Oh, I will find someone, I promise you, Harry."

"Thank you." He pulled her ear as close to his mouth as possible and whispered as quietly as he possibly could, "Can you put an everlasting dry charm on my book?" And he handed her "The Count of Monte Cristo."

"You didn't need to whisper so softly, my hearing is above average," she winked before putting the charm on Harry's book.

"Thank you." And Hermione chatted about Ron, Remus and the outside world, as her best friend held onto her for dear life, untill she had to leave.

But she did not leave empty handed, she left with all of Harry's things, but the moldy, old blanket, his book, and the sweater.

Hermione's book was released to critics acclaim one week after her visit to Azkaban.

AN: Here is chapter 10, eleven is called... I won't tell you, it'll give it away. Thanks for the reviews, well rather review... well so far, for chapter 9. thanks again to my cousin for posting this, and this time review from your own name.


	11. 11 Breakout

Chapter Eleven... Breakout...

Two weeks till the seventh month of his time in Azkaban, Harry Potter made his escape, knocking the final piece of wall out, during a thunder storm. He scaled down the jagged wall, before jumping into the sea. Harry swam as low as possible to the docks and released a small dhingy, and let the waves wash it away as he floated beneath it.

He floated beneath the small boat untill he was five miles away from the fortress of Azkaban, and climbed aboard and discarded his prison jumpsuit. With the help of wandless magic he made it to Scotland. He made land in a pair of boxers and green sweater.

Once he landed upon a beach he set his stolen dinghy on fire, burning it to ash, before he apparated to the cave Sirius had hidden in during Harry's fourth year. The cave was a haven to hang low in for awhile. Harry had two weeks worth of maggoty, moldy bread for the time being.

"HARRY POTTER ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN! PRESUMED DEAD... jumpsuit found on rocks surrounding Azkaban," read the headline and part of the following article, while further along the page it read, "HARRY POTTER'S MEMOIR "The Boy Who Lived" released tomorrow!"

AN: From this point on is some of my favorite parts of this story, that I've written. I know this chapter was short but the next one is not, it's about 4.5 handwritten pages, so it may be awhile before I can get it to you. You could say that from there on opens another chapter of the story, an Azkaban less chapter, that is, chapters 12-15 are all part of just one week, about 18 pages, handwritten, so look out for that, I have no idea how much free time I'll have to post, now that school is starting to get back in the swing of things, expect the assignments and papers to start flying at me, plus I'm in a bit of a writers block in chapter 18, but hopefully that'll break, with more time, spent on it and thinking about it. sorry for the authors note about as long as the chapter. Please Review, and to those that have THANK YOU.

On a side note, to Jenna Kathleen: Nope that didn't happen obviously he got to while away in misery for another couple months. You'll definitely enjoy what's coming up in future chapters and why doesn't the wizengot believe him, well just another case of the hypocrasy of the ministry (If I spelled that wrong, sorry people).


	12. 12 Alive

Well I forgot to say this last time, his escape was inspired by well... obviously "The Count of Monte Cristo," but also "The Shashank Redemption," one of my favorite movies.

Chapter Twelve.... Alive...

Three days later, Harry apparated to the basement of his house, well officially Hermione's now. Someone was coming down the steps, when he arrived, so he hid in the shadows, it was Hermione. He attempted to sneak behind her, when he was half a foot from her, she said, "I can smell you, Harry. How?"

"You don't need to know."

"That's enough for me. I'm just glad your alive, the ministry thinks your dead, but they can't know your not. Let's go upstairs, clean you up." Hermione dragged him up to the bathroom and started to draw him a bath.

"Take a bath, first, then a shower, then I'll try to patch up any serious injuries, I'll bring in some of your clothes," she left him to his bath.

Right when he was getting into the tub, Hermione knocked on the door, "I'm slipping your clothes in," and she did just that, setting his clothes by the inside of the door and closing it.

Then she spoke through the door, "What color hair would you like?"

"What? Sorry, Hermione, can you ask me afterwards, I can't hear you over the water."

"Alright."

An hour or so later, Harry was finished with his bath, followed by a shower, clean shaven and looking the best he had in years, well.... if you take away the fact his face was disfigured, and he was extremely malnourished.

The state of his jaw rather shocked him, he knew it was bad, but had no idea what it actually looked like, his cheek was sunken in, from his fractured jaw and the loss of numerous teeth. He didnt' particurly care about the jaw, it was the teeth that worried him, and luckily all of them were recovered.

Harry finally exited the bathroom, and went in search of Hermione.

He found her in the kitchen making condensed soup. "Real hot food?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, hope you like chicken noodle."

"Anything sounds excellent after months of maggoty and the past week, add mold to the maggots."

"I'd say so."

"Uh... Hermione... do you... by any chance have my teeth?"

"That were in with the stuff you sent back with me?"

"Yeah."

"I do, why?"

"Is there anyway they can be put back in?"

"I could take you to my parents, but first off, what are we going to do about disguising you?"

"Didn't think of that."

"What color hair would you like?"

"Uh... I don't know... dark brown, so it's not that far off from my normal hair, why?"

"Cause I'm going to dye your hair."

"Oh... with what?"

"I'm going to pick up some magical dye, which has longer life, six months for each time you dye it."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Did you really think that was Lavender's natural color six, seventh year?"

"Ah, she dyed it? Wasn't her hair sorta that color most of our school years?"

"Yes and no... it was getting darker so she dyed it."

"Oh..."

"What color eyes would you like?"

"Blue."

"Okay, can I borrow your glasses for awhile?"

"Uh.... why? I can't really see all to well without them."

"So, I can get you some contacts with the right prescription."

"Oh, alright.... can I sleep upstairs?"

"Yeah, it's your house."

"No, it's yours."

"Harry," she repremanded, as he just gave her a look.. and his glasses and blindly went upstairs to sleep.

An hour later, Hermione was back, with the hair dye and contacts, also Harry's glasses, which she broke to bring to the store, and now did the 'Occulus Reparo' on them and put them in Harry's bedside drawer.

"Harry," she called, "Harry," she said again as she shook his shoulder.

"Hmm."

"Wake up."

He sat up, "Is it all a dream? Am I really here?" He asked the blur which was Hermione.

"Yes, your here, come on, let's dye your hair. Oh, yeah, here are your contacts, put them in."

"Ha... how?"

"Uh.... put the lens on your finger and stick it in your eye."

"Uh...."

"Want me to magic them in?"

"Yes, please." She did so. "Thanks."

Two hours later, Harry's hair was now a dark brown, his eyes were blue and he looked like a totally different person.

After seeing himself in the mirror, he said, "I think I need a new name."

"Your right, but what."

"I don't know, something that has no connection with me or my family history."

"How about... uh.........."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, uh... I am.... who.... uh, what should my birthday be....?"

"Uh..."

"How about August thirteenth... then it's my birthday backwards, and I'm still a Leo?"

"Sounds good, uh... hmm.... a name?"

A knock at the door.

"Uh, oh, I forgot!"

"What?"

"I told Viktor he could stay here while he's in town for Quidditich business. How can I explain you?"

"I'm a friend of yours, that's how."

Hermione went and answered the door.

"Hello Viktor."

"Hermyownninny, how far you?"

"Great, Viktor and you?"

"Ah.. excellent."

Hermione closed and locked the door behind Krum.

Whom she led inside, when Krum saw Harry, he asked, "Who var you?"

"I'm..."

"'Arry? Your alife?"

"I'm... uh... not Harry," Harry winked.

"Ah, I see, vou sound like 'Arry though, you may need to change that."

"So, how are you Viktor Krum?" Harry inquired.

"Very well, and you?"

"Uh..."

"Let's go down to the basement.... I need to take out the clothes."

And the three went down to talk in Hermione's safe room.

"Your alife! How wonderful, I vem so happy!"

"Thanks Viktor."

"Are there any other accents you can speak in?" inquired Krum.

"Yeah.... I guess....why?"

"Speak in them."

"Harry started speaking in a Scottish accent.

"No, still too English sounding."

"Okay," Harry replied in an Irish accent and kept talking in it.

"That is it! Vhat do you think Hermioneninny?"

"I agree, that is your accent."

"But who am I? Am I muggle or magical? Where did I go to school? What are my parents names? My name... my full name?"

"How would you like to be my cousin?" asked Viktor.

"Alright, but what's my name... and..."

"How about sumthing Leovich Krukov?" asked Viktor.

"Sound good, so I'm Irish-Bulgarian?"

"Ves."

"But what's my first name?"

"How about Patrick, that's definitely Irish."

"Sounds good. Yeah. Damn, I must have had some conflicting issues at the World Cup... well the one we attended. I don't even know what happened in the last one."

"Your my cousin remember?"

"Yeah."

"Your parents died your.... fifth year, so you went to live with family in Bulgaria."

"Yeah."

"You vent to Durmstrang."

"Okay."

"But what are your parents names?" Hermione asked.

"Your father vas Leo Krutov."

"And my mother.....?"

"Kathleen McGovern?"

"Sure."

BEEP 

"Ron's here."

"How do you know?"

"The beep," Hermione grabbed her basket of clothes and the other two followed her up the stairs.

She set the basket on the kitchen table and Harry followed her as she went to greet Ron in the entrance way.

"Hi Hermione... who are you?" Ron asked Harry. (Who's scar had been concealed during the half hour in the basement).

"Ron, this is Patrick... my friend."

"Hello Ron," greeted Harry in his new Irish accent, "Don't you play Keeper for the Cannons?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You were massacred by Puddlemere your first start right?"

Ron's ears went red, and he nodded, then shot back, "So, who are you?"

"I'm Patrick," he was cut off.

"Patrick Krukov, my cousin, how are you, Ron Veasley?"

"Vicky?"

"Viktor or Krum, if you vill Ron."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am in town for the Quidditich Convention."

"Oh, and your Irish cousin, here?"

"He lives here."

"With Hermione?"

"Yeah, I hadn't realized the woman my cousin was dating was Hermione either, so it was a pleasent surprise."

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" Ron asked cheerily.

"Uh... was waiting for the right time.... I guess."

"So... how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Uh... three.. or is it four months, Patrick?"

"Uh... four."

"And your living together?"

"Yeah, for the past week or so."

"Yes! Now I have an excuse to force you to come to the monthly Weasley family dinner."

"What?" asked Harry.

"You have to meet my family, Patrick! It's this Saturday. And I will not take no for an answer."

"Umm... Patrick and I were just leaving... may we?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Ron said cheerily as he started on Hermione.

Viktor nudged Harry and whispered, "Go kiss your girlfriend, Cousin."

Harry did so awkwardly and reluctently, surprising bot himself and Hermione, when it lasted just a little too long, Viktor grabbed him by the collar and said, "Come von, Lover Boy, vee don't have all day, bye."

"Bye," Harry called back.

"Bye," Ron said cheerily.

As Hermione waved dreamily.

Once they were outside and half a block away, Harry said, "Thanks a lot, Viktor."

"Your welcome, Patrick," he grinned.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"To get you some proper and decent clothes, you look like a Hogwart's student who's been held back a decade."

"Oh, thanks and it's only been, uh... six... seven years."

"See."

Now was Ron cheerful or what? Sorry for the lapsing in and out Viktor Krum, the accent I mean, just bear with it. So how did you all like that? I really want feedback for this one. From here on out are some of my favorite parts and the next few days last a looong time. actually, the next chapter, "Explanations," is still this same day. Are you happy now? This one was 4.5 pages (written) and the next is 4 and a quarter, so there farely long. Don't know when the next one will come, maybe next week some time... depends on my workload, or laziness.

My cousin said the contacts scene was pretty close to reality, so thank her for the, you stick it in your eye.

Review, please.

The following review has been submitted to: Reunion Chapter: 11

From: Jenna Kathleen

YAY another chapter. Damn, but at least he got out now. 

I hate hypocrites...I think I spelled that wrong. (Don't we all?)

but anyway, I can't wail till future chapters. Are Harry and Hermione  
going to have little werebabies? :D  
(I can't answer that question, cause of a few things, and I'm not exactly sure, how far this will go)  
do you have a portkey username?  
(No, I've been rejected 3 times I think, for other stories, should I submit this one? Or if you'd like to recommend it, please do, well if it's any good...)

ears91


	13. 13 Explanations

Chapter Thirteen... Explanations

Four hours later, Viktor and Harry came back, loaded with bags of clothes for Harry. "Come on Viktor, You have to let me pay you back!" Harry demanded as the 'cousins' entered Hermione's house.

"No, Patrick, and you have to accepct them, I insist."

"Come on Viktor!"

"Patrick," Viktor said sternly.

"Now you sound like Hermione," Harry whined.

"I heard that, Patrick."

"Ah, man, now you've gotten me in trouble, my dear cousin."

Ron laughed (Yes he's stll there... I'm wondering who's watching Eddie, aren't you?).

"So, how are the two of you related?" Ron inquired.

"Patrick father vas my mother's brother."

"Was, what happened to your parents, Patrick?"

"They died in a car crash, when I was fifthteen."

Hermione's eyebrows raised at the age.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned looking at her.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

"So, Patrick, how did you and Hermione meet?"

"At Flourish and Blotts, in the sport's section ironically," Patrick replied.

"Hermione Granger in the sports section!" Ron exclaimed, "Impossible!"

"No, Ron, it's true. He helped me find your birthday present, actually."

"Oh, right, 'Hogwart's Best and Worst Quidditich Seasons.'"

"Yeah, that one, oh, by the way, did you like the book?"

"It's alright.. I'm in it actually... and," he added quietly, "Harry as well."

"Ah, the infamous Harry Potter," Harry said.

Everyone looked at him, though Hermione and Viktor looked amused, while Ron looked pained.

"So, vhich part are you in da book?" Viktor asked.

"Uh... the worst House Cup winning Keeper in Hogwart's history, it says and I quote, 'The only reason Gryfindor won the Quidditich Cup any season with Ronald Weasley was on the strength of the House's spectacular Chasers and amazing Seekers, Harry Potter, the most notable one. Though the House Cup match of (their fifth year) is among the worst matches and overall seasons in Hogwart's history, Gryfindor won the battle of mediocre teams.'"

"That's excellent! Your on the best team in the worst season in your schools history!" Harry cheered, "That's quite an acomplishment."

Viktor at that moment was struggling to not laugh at Harry's antics.

"Do you know anything about Quidditich, Patrick?" Ron inquired.

"Besides, now that your on the worst team in your teams history, yes, yes I do."

"Do you play?"

"He does and is among the finest Seekers, I've ever seen," Viktor endorsed his fake cousin.

"Really, why don't you play pro?" Ron turned to Patrick.

"I've never been one for the spotlight. I don't want to play professionally, besides, if I did, I'd be in my cousin's shadow, and on an opposing team."

"Yeah, Ireland," Viktor piped in.

"Sorry, Viktor."

"It's alright, Patrick, you've done nothing."

"That was a terrific match though," Ron raved.

"Vank you, Ron."

"Your welcome, Krum. What is it that you do, Patrick?"

"I was just layed off a few weeks ago."

"Really, that's too bad. Hey, I could pull a few strings and get you a job at my brother's shop."

"Uh... no, really, that's okay. Their reputation as pranksters precedes them."

"Where did you last work?"

"I was a barkeeper around the corner."

"Why were you fired?"

"Uh, a couple of drunks bet me they could defeat me at darts, they lost, and complained to the owner, hence I was fired."

"That stinks."

"It does, but I am going to use the firing to my advantage, though."

"How so?"

"I'm going home for a few weeks."

"Really, when do you leave... and what do you mean by home."

"When do we leave, Viktor?"

"Friday."

"So, home is Bulgaria?"

"Yep."

"Damn!"

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He won't be here for the Weasley dinner. Next month, then?"

"Of course, Ron," Hermione affirmed, before asking, "Is that okay, Patrick?"

"Yeah, excellente!"

Ron's eyebrows met in confusion.

"It's spanish, Ron," Hermione explained, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

He leaned in near her ear and whispered, "The guy on the otherside (of my cell, he ommitted) spoke spanish... to I don't know who a lot, couldn't particurly see through the walls." Hermione laughed.

"What?" asked Ron as Viktor asked, "Vhat?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Var you sure you vant me staying vhere?" inquired Viktor.

"Absolutely, we want you to stay," Hermione affirmed.

"What time is it?" asked Ron.

"Seven, why?"

"Bloody hell! Guess it's carry out tonight!"

"Why?"

"I forgot it's my night to prepare dinner, I have to go, good bye. Nice to meet you, Patrick and nice to see you again, Krum, bye."

"Bye," the other three replied, as Ron went to the entrance way and apparated away.

"Hmm, what did you guys buy?"

"Clothes vor Patrick," Viktor answered.

"Excellent, he's needed new ones for ages. Especially underwear, since I threw a lot of your underwear and boxers out."

"Oh, wonderful! Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed.

"What about the rest of my clothing?"

"A lot of them."

And Harry went dashing up to his room, leaving Hermione laughing in his wake.

"Uh, Viktor, if you'd like anything to eat, help yourself. I have to go make sure, Patrick doesn't have a panic attack."

"Vank you, Hermioneninny. Vhere vill I ve sleeping?"

"In my room, the first door up the stairs on the right."

"Alvright."

And Hermione followed the same path as Harry had previously tred, grabbing his bags of new clothes as she went up.

She entered Harry's room with the bags in tow, and closed the door.

"Is it so bad?"

"My closet and drawers are practically empty!"

"And they weren't before? Ha.... Patrick, you went to work in sweatpants... sweatpants!"

"SO!"

She smiled, "What did you and Viktor get?"

"Everything, I think I could ever possibly wear, to any occassion."

"Well, that's good, right? At least you have some good clothes now."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and uh... we're both sleeping in here..."

"Why... oh, yeah, Viktor... uh.... okay, should we maybe, move some of your stuff in here, make things seem more realistic?"

"That's probably a good idea."

They brought in Hermione's clothes, and a few important trinkets and put them in there new proper places, as well as doing a better job of going through Harry's old clothes, getting rid of just about everything but a few Weasley sweaters, socks from Dobby, and whatever Harry considered lucky.

"What about these?" Hermione asked, holding up a pair of holes with a bit of material.

"Keep," Harry said, looking up.

"What... why?"

"I was wearing those when we won the Quidditich cup third year, haven't been washed since."

"EWW!" Hermione dropped the socks, "Now, that is disgusting... H.... Patrick."

"Careful there, Hermione."

After a dnner of microwaved fish and rice, Krum retired to Hermione's room, and Harry and Hermione to his.

"This is wierd," Harry expressed their duel sentiments.

"I agree."

An hour later, "Patrick, you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"I have a question."

About what?"

She put up silencing and security charms and a privacy bubble to boot.

"How did you hide your scar?"

"Well, I willed it away."

"How?"

"Uhm... during my time in Azkaban, I realized I'm a metamorphagus. Tonks had been trying to coax me into trying for ages, but eh."

"So, how come you couldn't change your eye or hair colors then?"

"I'm not quite sure... though I think it's because my eyes are too much something I identify with myself, to change... my hair on the other hand, I can easily change feature wise, style and length, but can't particurly change color wise."

"But why your scar then?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because, when before and I wished I never had it, Voldemort was around. But now, he's gone, so it doesn't have that connection and importance. All I ever really wanted to be was normal and without the scar, I can be... well, sort of, but I don't understand why now, it disappears."

"Maybe because, if it's visable, you could very easily get caught."

"I think that is the leading contender at the moment."

"Seems logical."

"Am I logical?"

"Sometimes yes, others no."

"Thanks," he yawned, "I was wondering... Hermione... whatever happened to my wand?"

"I have it locked away, safe."

"Good." And they finally surrendered to sleep.

AN: Hope you enjoyed that, some of this chapter still cracks me up, even now, months after first writing it. I hope you enjoyed and laughed like I did... and my cousin, who has read much of the story.

Jenna Kathleen, nope I don't have MSN messenger, when I'm home, I have yahoo, but I won't be home till march, while I'm at school, living at my grandma's house, or hell, as it should be called, I have nothing, but e-mail.

Thanks for the reviews, People, please keep them coming, maybe they'll help my mood. Which is very down right now. It's great to have a pretty good weekend away from where you live, then you go back there, back to the hellish place.

Review, please.


	14. 14 Uh, Oh

Chapter Fourteen... Uh, Oh!

The next morning, as Hermione and Viktor Krum were making breakfast (scary huh?), Harry went and got the Daily Prophet from the back porch (just off the kitchen). As he entered he opened up the paper and read the headline, "MALFOY HEIR DROWNS OFF THE COAST OF GREECE!"

Bloody hell, no," Harry said sadly.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"He's dead, I saved him, he saved me, and now he's dead."

"Who... Patrick?" asked Krum.

"Ratface is dead. He was such a bastard at school... Then we sort of came to an understanding, during training... then during the stints in Azkaban and the wretched cubicle."

"Vell, you saved him, then he save you, vight?"

"Yeah."

"Vell, he vas just returning the favor. You var even."

"Harry, he left you to rot in Azkaban. While he, the little bastard, he went prancing off to Greece."

"He did, didn't he?"

"He most certainly did, and oh, bloody hell!"

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

"I just called you by the wrong name... Patrick."

"Well, don't slip up again, or it could be the end of me."

"I won't. I can't let it happen, not again." (Is there a double meaning there? Ponder that.)

"You've vot an vowel, Hermyowninnny." He handed it to her. (What Krum said is: You've got an owl, Hermione.).

She read it, "Anyone want to go to the Cannons match, this afternoon?"

"Quidditich." Harry said dreamily, "I haven't been to a match since school..."

"Well, that needs to change. Do you want to come along, Viktor?"

"Ves," he nodded.

"Anyone have a quill, or shall I say a pen?" Hermione asked as Harry produced a pen (not out of thin air, from his pocket), and she scribbled a reply.

"Um, I don't think, Ron left an owl," Harry said looking around the back porch.

Hermione whistled and a familiar snowy owl flew to her, "Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," Hermione replied as she tied th letter to the snowy owls' leg, and the bird flew off to her destination.

"I don't think she recognized me."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I wonder why she doesn't."

"Well, you smell and look differently."

"Do I?"

"Very much so."

"Will Moony be able to recognize me then?"

"I'm not sure. I can recognize you, but..." she stopped speaking in the precense of Krum, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Definitely," Harry replied, as they sat down across from Viktor and started to eat.

After all three of them were finished eating, "Viktor started in on an awkward topic. "You do know that avound Veasley, you vill have to act like a couple, since you have veen dating vor vour months... Am I vrong?"

They looked at eachother panic striken. "And what does that entitle to, Viktor?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Vum, vow do I phrase vhis... vmm, showing some effection. I veed to go to va meeting. Ve vill meet here before the game, ves?"

Both nodded.

"Have va nice day," He smiled and left.

"So, Hermione, what's the most secure room in the house?" Harry asked.

"The basement room and I can secure yours..."

"You mean yours.... right?"

"Right.. ours."

"It's more comfortable there, right?"

"Yes," Hermione refrained from replying with an obnoxious, Duh!

"Alright, so are we going there or not?" Harry wondered.

"Shut up, Patrick," she replied before getting up and heading up the stairs.

They reached the room and Hermione put up the charms. "So, Hermione. What's my name?"

"Patrick."

"What was that?"

"PATRICK."

"Now, can you remember to call me, Patrick?"

"Yes, Patrick," Hermione smiled seductively.

Harry just backed away, as Hermione laughed.

"So, how do couple act?" Harry asked aloud.

"You tell me. You've been on more dates then me."

"But I've been crazy for the past, uh... years."

"Plural and still are, right?"

He smiled sardonically, "Yeah."

"So, have you ever seen any movies?"

"Yeah, when I was little, you don't want us to act like people on TV... do you... like the idiots in soap operas, do you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Absoulutely not!"

"Good."

"Soap operas are stupid, but can be hilarious."

"I completely agree, and I was only like five."

"So... what are we supposed to do?"

"Uh... hug?"

"I think we know how to do that, Patrick."

"I know that! ... kiss."

"Yeah, as Viktor, so noblely(sp.?) pushed us into doing." Harry reminded.

"That's for sure."

"We've been dating what... four months?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied exasperated, they better remember the supposed starting date, or it could muddle everything.

"So, in reality, we probably would have... you know," he said blushing.

"I guess, but nobody needs to know what we have or have not done, right?"

"Definitely, why should anyone care anyway, are we forgetting anything?" Patrick asked.

"Uh... couples hold hands.. I guess."

"Yeah... we can do that, right?"

"Of course we can, we've been best friends for... a long time."

"Yes, four months," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh, no!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I have a meeting in Diagon Alley in ten minutes."

"Oh..."

She started to change her clothes.

"Uh...."

"Patrick, aren't you going to come along."

"Sure."

"Then get ready, throw on something decent," Hermione was now wearing a short sleeved white blouse nad black skirt along with a black robe and flats.

Harry on the other hand haphazardly threw on a nice brand new pair of blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt, if it wasn't for the contacts, it would have looked lovely with his eyes.

"Am I presentable?" He inquired in an Irish accent.

"Throw on a robe and you'll be set," she smiled, "And don't forget shoes."

"Right," and he pulled on some socks followed by a pair of brown hiking boots.

"Is this good?"

"Excellent Patrick, ready?"

"Yeah," and they made there way to the entry way, and apparated away, with two cracks.

They reappeared in the middle of Diagon Alley. "Where do you have to go, love?"

Hermione smiled, "To Blotts Publishing House."

"Where's that at?"

"Behind... well not behind, above Flourish and Blotts."

"Is that where your books are being printed?"

"Yeah. You can look around if you like, Patrick. I should only be an hour."

"Alright, where shall we meet?"

"In front of Florish and Blotts?" she asked.

"Okay," Harry replied, as he was pulled down for a kiss.

Hermione winked before turning and walking away.

Harry stood there for a moment as people bustled around him, thinking, 'Now, if anyone saw that, there's confirmation of Hermione Granger having a boyfriend,' then he thought, 'Hermione's not with me, I can go check out the Quidditich shop!'

And he walked in that direction.

A half hour later back at Hermione's place, Krum was back, his meeting had been quite brief. The doorbell rang, Viktor went and opened the door, "Hello?"

"Hello, who are you?"

"Viktor Krum."

"Ah, Hermione's friend from Bulgaria?"

"Ves."

"Is Hermione home?"

"No, I vhink she and Patrick have vone out."

"Who's Patrick?" asked the man.

"Her boyfriend... vait, who vare you?"

"Her parents," replied the woman.

"Vuh, voh."

"So, how long have she and this Patrick fellow been dating, Viktor?" asked Hermione's mother, as her parents pushed past Krum and sat on the couch.

"Vuh... vour months, I vink that is vhat my cousin vold me."

"Your cousin, Viktor?"

"Oh, yes, Patrick vis my cousin."

"Had you known they were dating before you arrived in town, Viktor?"

"Ah, no, though Patrick did vell me avout the vonderful voman he vas dating in vis letters. I vas pleasently surprised vhen I vound out it vas Hermyowninny."

"So.. do they seem to be a good match, Viktor?"

"Voh, yes, they vare both highly intelligent though my cousin vis vot much driven, vhile Hermyowninny is. He is also vuch prone to spontaity vhen she. They seem vell together. She grounds him, keeps him vrom acting vashly and he velps her to vave vun, rather then to alvays vork."

Her parents smiled. "Viktor, will you tell her we stopped in and to call us?"

"Of vourse, Meester Granger."

The Granger's left.

Driving back to there home, "Bert, what do you think fo what Viktor said?"

"About our little girl dating someone?"

"Yes."

"I want to meet this, Patrick, it sounds like there quite a pair."

"But why didn't she tell us?"

"Who knows, this is our daughter, Hermione, we're talking about."

"Yes, that is true."

"From what Viktor was saying, it seemed as he thinks they are extremely happy. When was the last time our daughter was really happy? Truely happy, when Samantha?"

"Her early years at Hogwarts after she became friends with Harry and Ron, and before.."

"Harry disappeared to wherever he vanished to."

"Do you think she's finally moved on from whatever happened at that school?"

"I don't know, love."

"She's been so different, distant since she returned from her final year of that schooling. I mean, a five year research fellowship, without return visits. I know she's been acting like nothing is the matter, but she's guarding somthing. I just know it, she's keeping something from us, just what?"

"Bert, do you think.. this Patrick knows?"

"I have no idea Samantha."

An hour later, "Hermione, Patrick, your home!"

"Yes, we are. What's the matter, Viktor?" Hermione inquired.

"Vell... vum, vell, vour parents stopped by."

"You didn't tell them did you?" Harry asked in panic.

"I'm sorry, I vid, I vidn't realize vho they vere."

"Uh, oh, well, Patrick. Get ready to meet my parents."

Harry gulped, "They don't have to meet mine do they?" Harry asked worridly.

"Patrick, your parents have been dead for almost ten years."

"Oh, right!"

"Your just being stupid, now." Harry put his head down.

Hermione pushed it back up, "Quit it."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Two," said Krum.

"We need to get going then," Hermione added.

Do you all know what I've realized, and if you've read all of my stories you'd see the pattern as well. If Harry is an Auror in any of them at any time, he eventually quits, or is fired, or put on leave of absence, I always find some way for him to not be an auror... why do I have the inability to let him be happy as an auror???? Any takers?

So did you all like that? It's only taken me, what, a week to update??? And no one even reviewed the last chapter.... was it that bad??? Come on give me a pity review or something. I think I'm finally getting over my cold, I've been sick since last Satruday. Hope you all enjoy this Chapter and have a good weekend.

Chapter 15 is called: Dinner with the Parents.

I have all the chapters through 24 tentitively named, some all but 21 and above complete, so far it goes for 79 pgs (hand written). Hope you all enjoyed and Please Please review.

Oh, and Jenna Kathleen, I have Yahoo Messenger and soon will have AOL, my yahoo name is: ears9115.


	15. 15 Dinner with the Parents

Chapter Fifteen... Dinner with the Parents.

The next day, The Daily Prophet's cover was plastered with pictures of Hermione and "Patrick" snogging in Diagon Alley, "Patrick's" arm around her at the Quidditich match, and pictures of the couple from just about any angle they could take, while they were in their seats, along with the World Renowned Seeker, Viktor Krum at the match.

All of it was along with articles by Rita Skeeter, Lavender Brown, and Hannah Abbot (My cousin though it was Harris Abbot, when she first read it in my handwriting, before I asked her, Who's Harris? and then we got it all straight...).

Witch Weekly even put out a special edition with it all, plus asking the big question, "Who is he?"

Luckily, for Harry and Hermione, Viktor and Harry were leaving the following day, plus besides school lists of who's magical and who's not, the wizarding world wasn't too reliable on when, where and who was born, when, where and to who.

"Hermyowninny, did you ever call your parents?"

"Bloody hell!" she grabbed the telephone and went into the den to call.

Five minutes later, "Patrick, we're going to my parents for dinner tonight, sorry."

Harry looked horrified, as if he was being marched to the executioner.

"Patrick, don't be so worried. My parent's will like you. Viktor already raved about you to them."

"But he's my cousin."

"So, there daughter is dating you. So you have to have something going for you, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "You are nuts and we are so playing into this. What do you think, Cousin?"

"Ves, you are votally."

"That's a good thing, right?" asked Hermione.

Krum nodded.

And both Harry and Hermione let out sighs in relief.

"Wha... what... what do I do to get ready to meet Hermione, your parents?" Harry asked nervously.

"Vell, Patrick, virst off, shower, shave, dress up very nicely, brush your hair. Act casually, be yourself."

"Ah, okay," and he dashed upstairs.

"Does he realize it's only nine-thirty and the dinner is not till... five?"

"I von't vhink so," Viktor answered.

They continued their breakfast as Harry went wacko.

"Vhich time are you getting ready, Hermyowninny?"

"Two, threeish, it's my parents, what is there to worry about?"

"Vell, it is vour parents meeting vour boyfriend for thee virst time."

"Oh, right," and she was out of there, "PATRICK, YOU BETTER BE QUICK."

Through the shower he yelled back, "COME ON IN IF YOU LIKE."

Which sent the now alone Krum, into fits of laughter.

Four O' clock, "Do I look alright?" Hermione asked for the tenth time.

"YES!" Harry replied exasperated.

A few minutes later, "Do I look alright?" asked Harry.

"No."

"What? What's wrong with... is it my clothes?"

"Patrick, you look splendid, so shut up. Seriously now, how do I look?"

"Beautiful for the TWENTIETH time. When are we heading to your parents?"

"Uh, it only takes thirty minutes, but we can leave now, if you like... we may hit traffic.

"Uh.. okay.. I can do this... I can do this... I can do this," Harry kept repeating.

"Come on Patrick, you've faced worse then my parents."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, not really."

"Hermione, there going to mutilate me with their dentist equipment!"

"No, that's only if you got me pregnent or hurt me."

"Oh, thanks, I'm very glad that won't happen... right?"

"Never know, eh there Patrick, all it takes is some alcohol to cloud our better judgements."

"You really know how to hit a guy when he's down, okay not down, panicked, scared, terrified."

"Come on, it won't be that bad, it's not like we secretly got married and are going to break the news."

"And are pregnent?"

"Yes."

"Your right, that makes this sound like a cake walk."

"Exactly, you'll survive, hey maybe they'll advise you on your teeth."

"Oh, thanks, their horrible, aren't they?"

"It could be worse, you could have an infection."

"Thanks for the reassurences."

"How did you lose all those teeth anyway?"

"Got beat up."

"Right, how are you going to explain it to my parents?"

"I have a story."

"I'm looking forward to hearing it."

"How do we explain our meeting?"

"The bookstore story, remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, then we'll be fine."

"As fine as we can be."

She smiled at him reassuringly as they parked in front of her parent's residence.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"Don't you have a watch, Patrick?"

"Uh... no, it broke fourth year."

"Ah, it's ten to."

"So... we have ten minutes to panic? Or can we drive around the block for ten minutes?"

"No, we can go inside."

"You sure? What if there not ready for us?"

"There my parents, they've probably been ready for hours."

"Are they nuts?"

"No, there just overly prepared for anything, they accepted nothing but perfection, like my grades."

"Ah, so that's why you were so wound up about those?"

"Yeah."

A minute of silence.

"Shall we go in... Patrick?"

"Yes I am Patrick, yeah, let's go. Let's go before I run home."

"Can't have that, now can we?"

"No, absolutely not."

Hermione and Harry got out of her car, locked the doors and started toward the front door, Harry grabbed her hand nervously as they walked to the door. Hermione rang the bell.

Inside, "Bert, there here."

"Then let them in, Sam, what's his name again?"

"Patrick, Herbert."

"Alright, Samantha." Samantha opened the door.

"Hi Mum, Dad, this is Patrick."

"Hello Doctor and Doctor Granger," Harry greeted quietly, as her parents hugged their daughter.

"Nice to meet you... Patrick is it?" asked Mister Granger.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied as he shook Herbert Granger's hand.

"So it's just, Patrick? Not Pat or Rick?" asked Samantha Granger.

"It's just Patrick, Mum," Hermione answered.

They walked into the Granger's library/sitting room and the Doctors' sat in the two armchairs stationed across from a loveseat.

Hermione sat on the loveseat, while Harry walked over to the pictures above the mantle.

"Is this you, Hermione?" he asked, pointing to a naked baby in a bath tub.

"Yes, that's our little girl."

"Aww, you never told me how cute a baby you were, Hermione."

"Well, I've never seen any baby pictures of you either, Patrick."

"No? I'll show you some, just remind me."

"Would you like to see more baby pictures of Hermione, Patrick?"

"MUM!"

"I'd love to."

"Urgh!" Hermione exclaimed.

Samantha Granger pulled out the photo albums, and the questions about Patrick started to fly.

"Patrick, are you, Irish?"

"Yes sir, I am.. in part."

"From which area, it's a beautiful, Ireland."

"Along the border of Ireland and Northern Ireland. One of my great-grandparents was from Northern Ireland and the other Ireland, the towns were across the bridge from eachother." Hermione looked at Harry in humerous shock, he'd really thought about this new persona.

"Are both of your parents, Irish, then?" Inquired Hermione's mother.

"Nah, only my mum vas."

"Was?"

"My parents died when I was fifthteen. My cousin took me in after that."

"Your cousin, how could he or she manage a teenager?"

"Vell, Viktor only really had to keep tabs on me during the summers. The rest of the year, I was in school. During the summers I'd tag along to his practices, training sessions and matches."

"What does he do?"

"He's a, Hermione do they know about..?"

"They know, Patrick."

"Viktor is a Quidditich player on the Bulgarian National team."

"Are you part Bulgarian then?"

"Yea, only Dad's side. Half Irish, Half Bulgarian."

"What is your full name, Patrick?"

"Patrick Leovich Krukov."

"Did you go to the same magic school as Hermione?"

"No, I went to Durmstang, which is in Northern Eurasia."

"There's more then one magical school?"

"Mum, Dad, I told you that after my fourth year, or at least in a letter."

"Well, you were home for maybe a week that year, and your letters just kept getting farther and farther between as you got older."

"Are you still penpals with that Bulgarian?"

"Yes, Mother, we keep in touch, Patrick is actually going home with him for a few weeks."

"Yes, my cousin Viktor, he's staying at Hermione's while he's in town."

"Viktor Krum is your cousin? Where do you live, Patrick?"

"He lives with me, Mum."

"When did this happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her parents asked in shock... (why is it such a shock? she's 23 for christs sake... well a) she's there little girl... b)they didn't even know she was dating anybody... but neither did she.. 3 days before.).

A buzzer went off.

"Do you like fish, Patrick?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent," her parents went off the get the food.

"Hermione, are they going to kill me now?" Harry asked scared of the possible wrath of the Doctors' Granger.

"Patrick, don't worry... they don't want to jeapordize their daughters happiness."

"Dinner," called Bert, from the doorway.

"You sure?" Harry asked with big eyes.

"I think so," Hermione replied biting her lip, "Come on, we don't want to keep my parents waiting."

"Noooo, of course not. There not going to flog you."

She replied by giving him a look, which said, 'Shut up and come on!'

Reluctently, they entered the dinning room and sat across from her parents.

The dishes were passed around with many, "... could you pass the..." and "Thanks," or "Thank you's."

Dinner consisted of baked white fish (mmm... i had microwaved burrito's today, but the fish sounds so much better... ah black river lodge-white fish, yum...), baked potatoes and green beans, along with a bottle of red wine, which Harry had no idea about, whether it was considered good or not, just knew he liked it.

"Patrick, what is it that you do?" asked Samantha.

"At the moment... I'm unemployed, have been the past two months."

"What was your last job, Patrick?"

"I was a bartender."

"Why didn't you get a wizarding world job after you graduated?"

"I did, I worked at the ministry for two years, suffice to say. I did not like the bueracracy, so I quit and came to London. I've been here for the past three years."

"What other jobs have you worked since you've come to England?" asked Herbert.

"Um, I was a security guard for a year, I was released in a cost cutting measure, then I was unemployed fro two months, before getting a job at a bookshop, but it closed when the owner retired, but I had notice and got the bartending job."

"How did you lose that job, and if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you face and teeth?" asked Sam Granger.

"Well, those are connected, actually."

"How?" asked Bert Granger.

"A couple of drunks started some trouble, so I went over to break it up and ended up getting some teeth knocked out, a messed up jaw and maybe a concussion."

"Maybe?" asked Hermione.

"I never went to the hospital or anything, though I did salvage my teeth."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"I'm not a citizen, I'm legal in the eyes of the magical world, but not the muggle world. Your government would most likely ship me back to Ireland or Bulgaria."

"Then why didn't you go to a magical hospital?"

"Didn't think about it," Harry shrugged, "Numbing charms will do that to you."

"Didn't your face swell up?"

"Like a balloon."

"Had you met Hermione at that time?"

"We had gone on a few dates, yes."

"Hermione, why didn't you do anything or force him to go to the hospital?" Her mother asked.

"I was off promoting mu book that week and the next, by the time I returned the swelling was down. He told me what happened and that was it. Excuse me, I need to use the loo," and Hermione got up from the table and exited the room.

"Do you care for our daughter, Patrick?" Herbert demanded of the young man.

"Yes, sir. I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Do you see a future in your relationship with Hermione?"

"I can, but who knows where the future will take us. We're taking things slowly, letting things happen. Who knows what will happen with Hermione's career or mine, whenever I figure out just what it will be. We're happy now, learning about one another, but who knows what tomorrow holds. I certainly don't."

Hermione came back and sat down.

"Ready for dessert?" asked Samantha Granger.

"Of course, honey."

"Sure Mum."

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

"Sugar free chocolate cake."

"Hmm," Harry's eyebrows rose and he remembered back to his early summer's away from Hogwarts and the sugar free care packages from Hermione.

Harry and Hermione choked there cake down as her parents enjoyed there's.

After everyone was finished, Hermione said, "Mum, Dad, Patrick has an early flight tomorrow, so we need to be heading out."

"Flight to where?"

"Bulgaria." Hermione replied.

The Granger's hugged and kissed their daughter good bye, shook Harry's hand and the the 'couple' leave.

"Hermione, why didn't you warn me about that cake?"

"It is awful, isn't it?"

"Very much so. How did you get through eating that as a child?"

"Well, napkins, swallow, drink, etc... Crookshanks was a real help when I was home for the holidays."

"Oh, I bet. Where is that old cat, anyway?"

"Running around your basement, catching mice."

"Yes! The old fellow's still alive, I love that cat!"

"You do? I thought you and Ron hated him?"

"Ron, yes, me no. Crookshanks helped Sirius. He's a great lazy old lovable bundle of fur."

Hermione laughed, "I hadn't known you felt that way, hey, it that where he disappeared to sometimes... you?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah."

Sorry for the asides, people usually bitch about those, so I'm apologizing.

I've only had one parent since I was eight years old, so as in every story or chapter where I include parents, if the mother is really horrible, that explains it, okay. I usually end up making whoever it is a daddy's girl and leave the mom alone, Or as Hermione seems to be, copping an attitude with her mother... cause I'm unsure what to do with either parent really... oh and I've never met anyone's parents like dating or anything... cause well I've never been on a date... yeah I need a life... well I do have college, test this week... runs away screaming...

Okay, I've never been to Ireland, but everyone I know who has says it's beautiful, and where I say he's from is where my grandma told me some of my family was from...

Now to answer a review:

From: Jenna Kathleen

alright you have Yahoo..well at the moment I don't, but the comptuers  
at school do so I will be on there.. all I can say is God love college.  
It is wonderful...where are you going again?

... I also have AOL IM: Screaminshout... I just set it up yesterday... I go to school in the 10th biggest city in the U.S. It's just under a million. Wayne State is my university.. now I bet no body every heard of it...?

anyways thanks for the update and I can't wait til they have dinner  
with the fam. an experience there. PLease tell me that Draco didn't really  
die...that would kill me sob..

...Sorry, but he is finite... never to be seen or heard from again... I can't seem to write a fic and not kill him, sorry, if you read the one where Harry sees a shrink, that's the best way I've killed him. 

hey question. will Harry ever be exonerated (or whatever other big word  
that means get off scott free)? I know that Patrick is technically  
Harry, but he still isn't Harry you know...

...That you'll have to keep reading to find out... I haven't written that far ahead yet, but I have planned out what happens... and yeah, he's not technically Harry, I know, you'll see a lot of dragging into the basement coming up...

...and on that next update, uh, give me a week most likely...

and the next chapter is called... if I tell you it'll give it away, hahaha.. Rachel, you know the title of it, don't blab.

ears91

my aol im is: Screaminshout and my yahoo im is: ears9115

email is in my profile.

I know if anyone knows me that I have another Im, but I can't acess that one from here so I created a new one so I could.


	16. 16 The Cure

Now you can all cheer, NO MORE KRUM.

This chapter requires remembering a key scene, though rather significant, but insignificant as well, to be at least slightly knowledgeable about.

Chapter Sixteen... The Cure (No not the band, though they are awesome!)

Two weeks after Viktor Krum and Harry as Patrick left, Remus Lupin arrived home"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! ARE YOU HERE"

"Yeah, I'm in the den."

He ran into the den"Hermione" he smiled"You won't believe it, I haven't transformed in six months"

"What! How"

"You remember, I was telling you about the potions master in South America, right"

"Of course, so he's succeeded"

"YES, he has! Myself and all of the other test subjects haven't transformed since receiving the potion to stop our disease. It's a success! Paco is going to distribute it to every werewolf who wants to be cured. He'll be in London next week."

"Really! No more transformations? No more fears about hurting those I love"

"Exactly."

"So, what is this wunderkind potions master's name"

"Paco Rodriguez."

"Where is his research base"

"The Andes."

"Is that where you've been, when you go away"

"Yeah."

"Do we retain any of our wolfish qualities"

"Yes, the hearing, senses and hairiness remain, can you live with that"

"Absolutely" she beamed.

"I'm off to tell Tonks the good news."

"Remus, your no longer a Moony"

"I'll always be the last Marauder though." And Remus went off to spread the news.

He came back that afternoon and found Hermione, once again in the den... doing what else, reading.

"So who's the mystery man, Hermione"

"Hmm"

"Tonk's showed me the articles."

"Oh... that.. well, for four months, now" she bit her lip.

"Really! Wow, I have been gone for quite awhile, haven't I"

"You have... since January... how's Tonks"

"Wonderful."

"Good."

"You don't seem so enthused about this boyfriend of yours."

"No, I am."

"Then what's the problem"

... 'He'll know who he is as soon as he meets him... he'll be overjoyed... "He went to visit his cousin for the month."

"Ah, so the lovebirds are separated."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Remus."

"What's this blokes name"

"Patrick."

"Patrick what"

"Patrick Krukov."

"Where's he from with a name like that"

"He was born in Ireland, where his mother is from, and his father was Bulgarian."

"Wow, that certainly doesn't sound like a common combination at all. How did you meet"

"I was looking for a birthday present for Ron, he helped me out. I guess you could say, we his it off."

"I guess so, wow Hermione Granger is dating" he smiled"I remember when you were a bossy little thirteen year old, who's biggest fear was a ninety-nine out of a hundred on a test."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me"

"How did Patrick end up in London"

"He liked it when he visited with his cousin a few times, usually for Quidditich reasons."

"Who's his cousin"

"Viktor Krum."

"Your kidding"

"Not at all."

"So you've now gone to a ball with Krum and are now dating his cousin, how Ironic."

"Oh, shut up, I was fourteen."

"Let's hope no one finds out about those connections."

"Is he older or younger then you"

"About a month older."

"A Leo then"

"Yes, and coincidently, his middle name is Leovich."

"Son of Leo."

"Yes."

"Does he know your a werewolf"

"Yes."

"What was his reaction, when you told him"

"Shock, sadness and I'll start on brewing you some wolfsbane immediately."

"Smart fellow, then"

"Yeah, Viktor tells me he was very good at Defense."

"Really"

"Uh, hmm."

"Where did he go to school"

"Durmstrang."

"Really, I wonder why he didn't go to Hogwarts... if he lived in Ireland."

"His parents both went to Durmstrang."

"Is he a pureblood"

"No, half, his mother was a muggle born."

"How did she find out about Durmstrang"

"The German husband of a cousin or aunt, can't remember exactly."

"Oh, and they let her in"

"Yeah."

"Why do you keep saying was, when referring to his parents"

"They died his fifth year."

"How"

"Car crash."

"Oh. Who did he live with after that"

"Viktor."

"Wasn't he just out of school, then"

"Yes, but he only had to keep an eye on Patrick in the summers, and he had no problem tagging along to Quidditich functions."

"Which position does, or did he play"

"He played Seeker at Durmstrang."

"What does Patrick look like, the Prophet's photos are all black and white."

"Brown hair, very dark, wavy and thick. Blue eyes, rather grayish at times" she described adoringly.

(Thursday... I'll finish typing this tomorrow.. I need to go eat lunch before class at 11:30.. I'll finish typing this after my exam tomorrow then send it off to my cousin for posting.. it's still thurday and i'm typing some more, damn i need to study but can't!)

The next week, Hermione went into receive treatment. The following morning. The Daily Prophet's headline read:

HERMIONE GRANGER IS A WEREWOLF!

Though... further down the page, if says, she has taken the potion which is proven to cure werewolfism (which had been the headline the previous day"A CURE FOR WEREWOLFISM DISCOVERED!)

Nine a.m., Ron apparated to the entrance way and runs to find Hermione, finally finding her, still sleeping.

He proceeds to shake her and scream"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE, WAKE UP" At the top of his lungs.

"RON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SHAKING AND SCREAMING AT ME FOR" She yelled back, annoyed at being woken up by him yelling at and shaking her.

"Is it true" Ron asked hoarsely.

"What"

"The Prophet."

"What about it"

He threw it at her. "Oh, bloody hell"

"Well... is it" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'll find out in a few days whether or not I'm cured though."

"You are... were a werewolf" Ron asked in shock"Why didn't you tell me" He asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Well... I hadn't told anyone till last year, and Remus could tell. I was worried you'd tell Luna or her father or your family and they'd blab to the world. I'm sorry, Ron."

"Who did you tell"

"Harry and Patrick."

"You told the guy you've only known for four months, but not your best friend of thirteen years? Thanks a lot, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Ron, honestly, I really am, and the only reason I told Harry was because he said I could live here and I didn't want to take advantage and attack him in his sleep. Same with Patrick, he had to know since our relationship was progressing."

"Yeah, well yeah, I guess that does make sense... so are you cured for sure"

"I'll find out this weekend."

"I hope you are... hey is that why you left for five years, but... when were you bitten"

"End of seventh year, during... the final battle."

"Then how come nobody from Hogwarts found out"

"I never went to the hospital wing."

"Oh."

"I really am sorry, Ron. Please don't hate me."

"How could I! Your the only best friend I have left... with Harry being sent to prison and now... he's dead. Our best friend is dead, Hermione. I don't care if he murdered that Auror, why, because he is... was my best friend and now... he's gone. Can you really believe.. he's gone? It doesn't seem right" Ron held back tears, but the sorrow was evident in his voice.

"No, Ron, I can't" she answered wishing there was someway to ease Ron's pain... but all she could do was pat his back. To reveal **HIS **secret could very well destroy any chance at life, Harry Potter still had.

One Secret was lifted, while another was taking the previous secret's place. Ah, the joys of being the best friend of a supposed dead escaped convict.

The full moon passed without a transformation by Hermione into a werewolf... she was cured!

A few days later Hermione, through her publisher released a statement:

Ms. Hermione Granger would like to acknowledge the rumors that she was indeed a werewolf and announce that she has successfully been treated, and is no longer stricken with the disease, werewolfism.

To answer a questions from Jenna:

" Oh since when did Harry and Hermione make out in public and  
all, and if they didn't know Patrick was Harry, why did Rita want to  
write about it and all...or am i getting confused"

He's not technically Harry, so Rita doesn't know who he is, but she does know about Hermione and would love to mess with her... aka get back at her, complicate things for her... esp. after I don't know... putting her in a jar and not letting her write anything nasty for a year. 

And about the werebabies... well babies, who knows, werebabies no.

AN: Well I lied, it's Thursday and I'm sending this to my cousin. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it some time in early January, before I came back to school. Please Review, it's rather disappointing to only get one for each chapter, i'm not complaining just, if there's anyone else out there reading, I'd like your thoughts as well! Thank you.

Well I loaded this up myself! Wow, haven't done that in ages!

ears91


	17. 17 Harry The Insesitive Prat

Pre-AN:

Sorry my typing isn't the best today... I'm not feeling all to well, and when I get home I have a paper to write... but sadly... (but good for you guys) I don't have my notebook with my notes for my english paper.

Chapter Seventeen... Harry the Insensitive Prat

August first, Harry returned from Bulgaria, with a wand made by those who supply wands for Durmstrang. The trip to the wand shop was rather hilarious, since Harry was under a glamour to appear to be ten, almost eleven years old, along with Viktor under another glamour, in the part of his father, but that's another day... back to August the first and the reunion of Hermione and Harry or Patrick.

They embraced, Hermione pulling Harry's head down to whisper in his ear"Happy belated birthday."

And in return, he whispered in her ear"Thank you and Congratulations" he kissed her cheek"The papers are true, right"

"Yes, Patrick, they are."

Harry beamed at his best friend.

"I am so happy for you, love."

"Where did you get that from"

"Television."

"From where"

"Krum has a television, Hermione. It helps him relax after Quidditich."

"Did you spen your entire time in Bulgaria watching television, Patrick"

"Of course not! I went to Viktor's traning sessions, even got to play a bit of Quidditich with the Bulgarian National team"

She rolled her eyes at his excitment"Honestly"

He smiled in return"Aren't you glad I'm back"

"Very much so" she replied sincerely.

"I'm glad, because I'm overjoyed to be back with you" he replied just as, if not more sincere.

"Suck up."

"No. I'm serious, I really missed you... and people who speak proper English" he added in an undertone.

She snorted"I know, Patrick, of course you missed me."

"Why don't you believe me"

"I do."

"Then why don't you act like it" She just smiled at him, and he hugged her, burying his head on her sholder and in her hair.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

He leaned in next to her ear, and whispered"I wish I could be me. I wish I could actually talk to you and Ron and Remus. I wish I had never been so gullable as to follow that Ferret. I wish I could go back and beat myself up for doing so. I wish I hadn't made such.. stupid decisions. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, Ron, Remus and everyone else. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, don't tear yourself up over this. I'd love to go back and knock some sense into you... but.. it's you, there's no point... and what's done is done. There's nothing you can do about any of your mistakes now" she said firmly, holding his head, so he was looking her straight in the eye, as she was talking.

Harry sensed someone apparating in.. so he kissed her, a sure fire way to make sure said person here's nothing of the previous conversation.

"Ahh! I didn't realize the two of you would be awake" Ron greeted.

"Then... why are you here" Hermione, not so bluntly replied.

"What? I can't just drop in on my best friend and her boyfriend"

"No, you can't."

"Well, first off. I hadn't known Patrick would be here, and second off, since he is here. Both of you are coming to the Burrow.. tomorrow afternoon, so you can introduce Patrick to the family."

"Ron, are you sure... you want to submit him to that kind of torture... so soon in the relationship"

"He met your parents.. did he not"

"Yeah, so... that's not the same as your brothers"

"I have five now."

"What? Uh, Ron.. you've always had five."

"Uh.. no."

"Then how..."

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Should I be afraid"

"Possibly."

Hermione bit her lip, 'What could Ron possibly mean?'

"Patrick, when did you get back"

"A half hour ago."

"Did you have a good time in Bulgaria"

"Yes, very much."

"Excellent" Ron smiled"Hermione, you'll be able to meet, Eddie, tomorrow"

"Are you sure, he'll be awake this time... or is it, whenever Hermione comes around, nap time"

"No, he'll be awake, Fred and George will make sure of it. They love to... they say play with, I say terrorize their nephew. Your coming, right"

"Any problems with going to the Burrow, tomorrow, Patrick"

"I don't know what... the Burrow is, but I'll come."

"Excellent! I'll go let my mother know"

"Ron, why are you awake this early"

"Eddie's sleeping with Odd, so I can do my arrands."

"Ah."

"Cheery-O."

"Bye Ron" the other two called as he apparated away.

After Ron was gone, Hermione turned to Harry and mocked"I don't know what the Burrow is, but, I'll come. Real, smooth, there Patrick."

"Oh, shuddup, Hermione."

"Sorry, you already did that when Ron was coming in."

"Hey, he can't know, no one but you and Viktor can. By the way, what happened to the beep, which signifies Ron apparating in"

"Oh, it only lasts six months at a time. Must have expired, actually... it may have expired last week or so, because it didn't wake me up last time he came, he did, screaming his head off, really going mental."

"Over what" Harry asked confused, hoping he was following her.

"Me, formally being a werewolf, then he was close to tears over Harry, he really misses him" she said looking Harry straight in the eye.

"What! You think I don't miss him? Well, I do"

"I know, we all miss Harry and being able to talk to Harry."

"Well I don't, cause I never knew the guy" Harry said in which Hermione replied by punching him in the shoulder, then in an undertone, he said to her"You know what"

"What"

"Malfoy was right about one thing."

"What's that"

"You have one hell of a punch."

"Well, thank you, Ferret."

"What about me"

"Thank you, PATRICK."

"Yeah... that's me."

Hermione shook her head, then went over to make a fire call.

When she got up again she caught Harry in a daze... staring at where she had previously been on the floor.

"Hey. Woo who. PATRICK"

"Wha... what"

"What were you looking at"

"Nothing" he replied innocently.

"Right."

"Who did you call"

"The Burrow."

"Why"

"To see if we should bring anything, tomorrow."

"What did they say"

"Bring a dessert.. as long as it's not from your parents, Hermione, are Mrs. Weasley's exact words."

"I don't blame her."

"Neither do I. Though all I can really make is pudding or Jello."

"You kidding"

"No" she replied seriously.

"Is there still instant cake mix, and cans of frosting in the cupboards" Harry asked.

"I didn't make any cakes, so I assume so."

"Excellent, we'll make them a cake."

"We'll"

"Yes, as in you and me, Hermione and Patrick."

"Your kidding"

"Why would you think so"

"Because I can't bake"

"And why not"

"I burn everything."

"Then set a timer. Come on! It will be fine."

A few hours later, the cake was done, albeit a tad bit lopsided, but otherwise perfect!

"Think this will feed all of the Weasley's" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think so... hopefully."

AN: Well I started typing this yesterday... but then had to go back to where I live. I feel better today, just tired is all... gotta go eat before class. This will probably be the last post till next week, because my Dad's coming to town. The next chapter is the much anticipated: Chapter 18, The Burrow.

To answer the review:

the reason I asked before about the whole thing about them making out  
was because I thought Harry-Patrick (that I now call him) wouldn't do  
all the lovey-dovey stuff because of the fact he and Hermione were too  
good of friends. Maybe I got confused a bit there...but hey if they make  
out then that means that they sure are attracted to each other...

...Well, it wouldn't really work if they didn't play into it, ya know? 

non-werebabies are ok. lol. ok umm...I was gonna say something but I  
can't remember it...oh yeah, about the babies, will they start practicing  
making them while he is patrick or when he gets to be Harry again?

Uh... no idea... well I know... just not answering... cause I haven't decided just yet.. yet.

I can't think of more...I am glad you wrote more soon. Ya know  
Valentines day is getting closer...might we be able to get some awesome lip  
action between Harry-Patrick and Hermione?


	18. 18 The Burrow

Expect a shock!... anD Jenna, your gonna like one part of this chapter... or rather the implications...

The Burrow... Chapter Eighteen

The next afternoon, Harry as Patrick and Hermione apparated to the Burrow, 'Patrick' toting the cake.

"Oy, Gred, look who's walking up" George inquired of his twin.

"Wow, Forge, she hasn't come around in ages, since she was a wee little Hogwarts brat."

"Just like we were so long ago" George emphasized dramatically.

"Hermione laughed, not hearing George"Weren't you Hogwarts brats as well"

"Why yes! Of course we were" Fred replied cheekily.

Hermione smiled"How have you been? How's the shop"

"Fantastic! I'm fantastic" Fred answered.

"Bloody fantastic would be a better way to describe ourselves and the shop wouldn't you agree, Fred" George asked his twin.

"That sure sums it up. So who is this fellow standing so quietly behind you, Hermione" Fred inquired.

"Oh, sorry, this is Patrick."

"So your the bloke dating the most brilliant student of her generation. You must be ruddy smart."

"I get by, Gred or is it Forge" Harry asked.

"Patrick, it's Fred and George" Hermione answered.

"Who is who" He asked puzzled.

"Well, I"m Fred."

"I'm George."

The twins answered at the same time.

"Oh, I can tell, your voices are slightly different. Your Fred and Your George."

"How can you tell" Ron asked coming from behind the twins"It's taken me my whole life to decipher these bloody psychos."

"Thank you dear baby brother."

"Welcome to the Burrow, Patrick" Ron greeted, shaking Harry as Patrick's hand.

"Thanks, so there's six of you"

"Six, we actually consider family, our third brother though..." started George.

"He's a bloody arsehole, stuck up prat" finished Fred.

"Hermione Granger, wow, long time, how are you" Bill Weasley greeted enthusiastically, then to his brothers, he asked"Who's the bloke"

"I'm Patrick" Harry answered the question.

"Patrick? I have no idea who you are."

"Bilius, my dear elder brother, do you read the papers" inquired Gred or Forge.

"Yeah, why? Should I recognize him from anywhere"

"Do you remember the Prophet and Quidditich Weekly about a month ago"

"Oh yeah, your the mystery bloke."

"Guilty as charged" Harry replied as Patrick, which cause Hermione to smirk and chortle.

"Now, that's a good one."

"What is, Hermione" inquired the Weasley brothers.

"Oh... nothing, just something I once read."

"O.. k..a..y."

"Hermione, if you want to bring that inside, go ahead. Boys, time to set up the tables. Patrick, would you like to help" inquired Charlie, who came out just before the introduction of Hermione 'beau,' or so they think.

'Patrick,' or in reality Harry kissed Hermione before she went into the Burrow.

"Ah" the Weasley brothers mocked.

"You must still be in the honeymoon phase."

"They've been together... what is it, Patrick, five months" Ron asked.

"Yeah, though, I was gone all of July."

"Haven't all of your relationships only lasted the honeymoon period, Bill" Teased Charlie.

"What about you, Charles? When was your last date.. let alone relationship" Bill fired back.

"Well... actually..."

"Actually what" Bill shot back.

"I'm... um..."

"What"

"Urg.. um... married."

"Since, when"

"Last November."

"And you haven't told your family, why"

"Because, Mum will freak... I didn't tell her, so I'm waiting for the baby to be born, to ease the news."

"When is my future nephew or niece due" asked George.

"This month."

"How long did you date this woman, Charlie" asked Bill.

"Five years."

"Wow"

"I guess it is possible to keep secrets in this family... well, if you live in Romania, anyway" Fred said shocked it was possible.

"Shall we set up the tables" Charlie asked, to deflect the subject, just incase they were overheard.

"Who get to spar the tables, this month" asked Fred.

"How about Ron and his best friend's boyfriend" suggested George.

So, without question Ron and Harry as Patrick made the tables smash to bits together and fly a prat, before repairing them when Mister Weasley came out to tell them to"Quick fix the tables before your Mother comes out"

The boys, now men fixed the tables, put out chairs, benches and a highchair, for Eddie, who was happily playing with Hermione, whom was carrying out the toddler.

"See, I told you, he doesn't always sleep" Ron jested.

"Ron, I think he needs a diaper change, whew"

"Come here, little fellow, lets go change your diaper." Eddie smiled and made noises as his Daddy took him from Hermione.

Just as Ron was bringing Edward back outside, Ginny flooed in, and Molly and Arthur started to levitate food and such outside, the Weasley boys helping to set the table.

Hermione and Harry as Patrick standing to the side, when a person with a crew cut came outside.

Everyone sat down, Eddie at the head of the table, by his Father and Grandmother, Arthur next to Molly, then George, Bill and Ginny. Across the table from her was Fred, whom sat next to Charlie, who was next to 'Patrick' and Hermione, whom sat next to Ron.

While the food was being passed around, Ron directed to Harry"Patrick, have you been introduced to everyone, yet" as Ron dished out a spoonful of mashed potatoes to Eddie.

"No, not yet, Ron" Harry replied in his Patrick voice.

"These are my parents, Molly and Arthur. You already met George and Bill, right"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Arthur and Molly."

"At the end is my.. uh.. sister Ginny, and you already met Fred and Charlie, right"

"Yes, nice to meet you... Ginny." Ginny just nodded.

Hermione did a double take, looking at Ginny, who is the person with the crew cut, then back at Ron, then back at the youngest Weasley, before turning back to Ron with a questioning look, 'like is that really your baby sister?' Ron nodded.

Harry stared at his food, taking periodic bites, before the next question was shot at him.

"Patrick, did you know Hermione was a werewolf before the papers said so" inquired Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, I knew" Harry replied cooly in an Irish accent.

"How long did you know" Molly followed up.

"Since our second or third date" He shrugged.

"And it didn't frighten you off"

"Why should it. She had a safe place to go to transform, she took wolfsbane potion. What should I have been afraid of"

"Her attacking you, being bitten"

"Mrs. Weasley, Did Remus ever attack you or anyone during his transformations while at Grimmauld" Hermione enquired extremely calm, though internally she was boiling with anger.

Harry could sense this, as could Ron, in result both put a hand on her shoulder nearest to them, just incase they needed to hold her back.

"No, but there's always the possibility."

"What possibility? When he was curled up somewhere as a harmless wolf. Why would he attack you or anyone then"

"I don't know, but..."

"But you don't know, except you know and let your prejudices blind you."

In an attempt to change the flow of conversation to hopefully less angry topics, Mister Weasley asked a question"Patrick, where did you go to school"

"Durmstrang" Harry replied nonchalantly in the Patrick accent.

Many of the Weasley's recoiled or choked in disgust.

"When did you go there... which years" asked Charlie.

"The same years Hermione and Ron went to Hogwarts, why"

"Just curious. So, your the same age as Ron and Hermione, then"

"Yes, a little over a month older then Hermione."

"Your birthday is in August, then" Patrick nodded in the affirmative to the man sitting next to him.

"Why the sudden interest in Durmstrang, Charlie" Bill inquired.

"A fair few of my colleagues went there... All they reveal is that it is bitterly cold there for much of the time. Do you concur, Patrick"

"Uh... Yes, it is extremely cold."

"How did you end up at Durmstrang, if your Irish, Patrick"

"I'm half-Irish, half-Bulgarian. My Mum, who was Irish, went to Durmstrang on the advice of her German Uncle, whom went there, My mother was the first witch or wizard in the family."

"Then how do you get the German uncle" asked a puzzled Fred.

"He would be my great-Uncle, he was married to my great-Aunt, whom was my grandmothers sister."

"Ah" Fred understood"Your parents met at Durmstrang then"

"Yes."

"How did your father end up at Durmstrang then" inquired George.

"His family has gone there for generations, he kind of broke the pure line with me though... the family forgave him and ended up priding the marriage, or so I've been told by my Aunt."

"Why not by your parents?" asked a puzzled Bill.

"My parents died while I was still in school, fourth year."

"I thought it was fifth..." Ron put in.

"Well, just after fourth year, while I was staying with my cousin and his family, it was excellent to see him again, because he was off to a tournament my entire fourth year, his seventh. It was wretched though. He lost to some Hogwarts fellows. I took his spot on the Quidditich team, with his absence, he couldn't really play on the school team anyway, still being in school, but also on the national team."

"So, whom did you root for in the World Cup, that year, being half Irish, half Bulgarian, must have been conflicted" inquired Fred.

"Well, it ended perfectly, Ireland won and my cousin caught the snitch."

"Your cousin is Viktor Krum... " George asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yes."

"Hermione, did you know he was Krum's cousin, when you started dating"

"I had no idea till Viktor came to town."

"When I met, Patrick" inquired Ron.

"Uh, hmm" she replied through a bite of food, mouth closed.

"Did you know that this was the Her-my-own-ninny, that your cousin took to the ball, your fourth year" Inquired a jesting Fred.

"I had no idea, people can have the same name, right"

"Come on, Patrick, how many people have the name, Hermione" Asked Bill.

"I don't know."

"It's certainly not a common name" added George.

"Are you implying I set out to find, Hermione"

"Noooo."

"You are, why"

"Because there being a bunch of arseholes! What is wrong with you" Ron asked of the majority of his family.

"You've known Hermione since she was eleven, well Bill and Charlie, thirteen, but. Your acting so wrong, You never treated Luna or Odd like this... or Harry, you'd never dare treat him and any girlfriend he might have had, so disgracefully, why Hermione and Patrick"

Then he turned to the woman next to him and said"I think it would be best if you went home, I'm sorry." Ron along with his son walked Hermione and Patrick to a safe distance.

"Again, I'm sorry" Ron directed at the couple, hugging his best friend, good bye and shaking Patrick, or in reality Harry's hand.

After his friend and her boyfriend departed, Ron laid the now sleeping Edward down in the house, with a baby monitor charm on him and burst out to confront his family.

Ron rounded on them, the majority of them shaming him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" He roared at his family"ESPECIALLY YOU MOTHER" His family went dead silent. "Harry's dead in the sea somewhere with the help OF YOUR SON" He looked at his parents"OUR BROTHER" He looked to his siblings"He was one of my best friends, AND MY OTHER BEST FRIEND COMES TO VISIT. LIKE SO MANY TIMES DURING HER, HARRY'S AND MY HOGWARTS YEARS. YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS THEN, AND IF YOU WERE, YOU NEVER SHOWED IT! WHO CARES IF HERMIONE **WAS** A WEREWOLF. IT'S OVER AND DONE WITH, THE PAST! AND THE WAY YOU TREATED PATRICK, SOMEONE YOU'VE NEVER BEFORE MET! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HE DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A BAD GUY, HE DEFINITELY IS A GENUINELY NICE FELLOW. WHY WOULD YOU, ANY OF YOU TREAT HIM SO RUDELY? SO CRUELY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHERE THESE SIDES OF ALL OF YOU CAME FROM"

"Um... Ron, sorry to interrupt your ranting, but I have a show to get to, bye everyone" Ginny said, before dashing into the house to floo out of there.

"Yeah, go. I'm leaving as well, Charlie, good luck" and Ron went into the house and gathered up Eddie and his things and flooed home.

Hermione's house, a little bit after they arrived home from the Burrow. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and practically dragged her downstairs into her former safe room, shut the door and put up charms with his Durmstrangesqe wand.

"Hermione, was that a dream"

"I would only hope."

"It wasn't was it"

"No, sadly, that was the real Weasley family... I guess."

"If I'm ever myself again... I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Harry, you can't, they... no one can know. Do you realize how much trouble, you, Viktor and I would be in if anyone ever found out, harboring an escaped convict."

Harry smiled brilliantly and hugged her"From you that sounds lovely, dazzling coming from your lips."

"Are you trying to flatter me"

"Am I succeeding"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Good."

"..."

The next morning, Harry came down at around ten, to find Hermione sitting at the table with toast and a newspaper.

"Good morning" He greeted cheerfully.

"Would you like a cup of tea"

"Are you making it"

"Who else is going to" He asked back as he filled the tea kettle with water and put it on the stove, and turned on the burner, before sitting down across from Hermione.

"Toast" She asked presenting the plate of toast.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Patrick (Me the author almost slipped and wrote Harry when I first wrote this part... in like early January), my parents can fit you in tomorrow, at eleven. You can have a full mouth of teeth again."

"Splendid... are they going to hurt me"

"Why"

"Cause... I'm dating their daughter."

"Let's hope they use an anesthesia."

"What's that "

"Gas to numb the pain... or put you to sleep."

"OH, so that what that is... uh... I've never been to a dentist... ever."

"Never"

"Never."

"Um.. good luck."

"That's it... that's all the advice the daughter of two dentists has for me"

"Uh, wear comfortable clothes... expect a lot of pain."

"Like more then growing back an arm"

"Not sure. I for one have never experienced re-growing an arm."

Suffice to say, the next day Harry once again had a full set of teeth.

AN: This will most likely be the chapter for the week, because i have 2 papers due thursday, one for english and the other for anthropology. I'm very angry right now... I'm in the library at 12:01 AM... yes past midnight... i know this was my choice to be here tonight... it was that or miss my class tomorrow morning... and i can only miss 3, and i'm not sick so why waste the day! I think I may lay here on the computer desk and snooze... i need to write more of chapter 23 but it dos do well to write while angry. fuck is my word of yesterday and contining to today so far... coffee and caffiene will be my best friend tomorrow. Well now today. well i had a coffee 3 hours ago and i'm sitting in the library. classes at 8am should be banned at universites! read, review and keep doing both. hope you all liked that... hint hint, ya know what i'm talkin' 'bout. well I'm going to fill out my fafsa now... if i'm bored later i'll post more this early morn.


	19. 19 Death?

SKEETER BASHING! YAY! AND MUCH, MUCH, MORE!

Heart wrenching chaper

I have now lost this damn chapter FIVE times... damn computers... I first typed it and had it complete in the wee hours of Tuesday. Now it's Wednesday night, and I'm in the library... hell if I could live here, I would.

YAY! I have my english and anthropology papers done for Thursday.

Chapter Nineteen... **Death? **

One morning, about a week later, "Patrick, how would you like to have dinner at Ron's? You can meet Luna, his significant other."

"She's nothing like his family... is she?" He asked worridly, but with a glint of happiness in his 'blue' eyes.

(that is not a typo... remember... just think Dan Radcliffe without them trying to mask his eye color in the movies... wait they don't anyway do they? and without the Harry glasses)

"Oh no, not a thing like that... though I'd never seen them like that though... I'd never seen them like that before."

"Who has!" Ron said from behind them, "The way my Mother and Brothers were acting was ridiculous and uncalled for. I'm sorry about that again, Hermione and Patrick."

"Ron, you've already apologized, don't worry about it. I have one question though... What's up with Ginny... Did she even talk the entire day?"

"Oh, you mean the hair style. She shaved her head for the play she's in. Gin's an actress."

"Ah, so that explains, that wasn't the fifth brother... or wait a minute... you only have four brothers... right?" Harry feigned confusion.

"No, I have five brothers, and one sister. Though we don't speak to my third eldest brother. He turned his back on the family!"

"Ah, I understand, though I have no siblings," Harry replied in his Patrick accent.

"Both of you were the only child, weren't you?"

"Yeah, we were," Hermione answered.

"So was Luna," Ron smiled.

"Will Eddie be one as well?"

"I don't know. He's still little, we haven't decided. We don't want too many kids. What about the two of you? Have you thought that far ahead, yet?"

"Ron! We haven't even been together forSIX months yet!" Hermione reasoned.

"August will be the sixth month," Harry added, in an Irish accent, "And we really need to put that signal back up."

"What signal?" Ron asked.

"The one which says your apparating in," Hermione replied.

"Ah. Do I pop in too much, is that what your trying to say? Excuse me for liking to visit my best friend."

"No Ron, it's not that... it's just nice to have the warning... just in case we're in a comprimising position."

"Ah! Oh, right, I'm so sorry. I completly understand there, sorry Hermione, Patrick. I hated when my Mother would pop into Luna and my flat, after we moved in together. That was wretched."

"I can imagine," Harry said, shuddering at the thought of Mrs. Weasley popping in and out.

"Will you accepct the invitation to dinner?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, of course we accepct," Hermione replied, "Is Luna back yet?"

"She returns tomorrow. How about dinner next week?"

Sounds good."

"Excellent! Well, I have to go, practice awaits. Good bye."

"Bye." Ron apparated away.

"Where has Luna, been?" Harry inquired.

"Scandanavia, looking for the elusive Snorkrack. She's been away since May."

"Really, wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, Ron really misses her. He was dreadful before Eddie, or so I've been informed by Neville, when she was away."

"Neville?"

"Yeah, an old friend from school."

"Will he be at the Reunion, next month?"

"I assume so."

"Then I look forward to meeting him and other former schoolmates of yours."

"Wonderful, agh!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing, let me just say... we may be the interest of the party."

"Oh, I bet, especially considering..."

"Lavender, Hannah Abbot, Parvati... shall I go on?"

"Please no."

"Good. Just think, nothing could be as bad as fourth and fifth year gossip wise... Well, except for sixth and seventh."

"Harry laughed, "I wouldn't know, would I..." He winked.

"Of course not."

"What kind of gossip was going on? Did it involve you?"

"Sometimes, and Harry."

"And Viktor, his last year."

"Yes, thanks to..."

"Rita Skeeter, despicable woman!"

"But we got her."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Well. I did... I know her secret... we got her... well for a year, she agreed to.."

"Not print despicable, nasty, untrue stories?"

"Exactly. And after that year was up.."

"She went back to her ways."

**IMPORTANT... THIS NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT!**

"I need to go... get the laundry."

"I'll help you," He answered immediately.

After they were locked into the room which was formally Hermione's safe room, Harry said, "You know, with the amount of time the two of us spend doing "laundry" people may think we're nuts."

"I know... but what other excuse is there for coming down here to the basement?"

" know what... if we put in a pool or billiards table... or a dart board?"

"Then we'd have to be playing one of the games."

"Right... well... uh... I don't know."

"Neither do I."

Silence for a few moments before Hermione let out their duel sentiments, "I wish I could talk to YOU! YOU ALL THE TIME!"

"I wish I could too, without being here, in the basement. How stupid am I to think... escaping prison was a good idea, and still have a normal life afterwards. I'm such an idiot. Stupid! Stupid! I should have left for mainland Europe, or the states, or Asia! But I don't know anywhere else. I'm such an inconsiderate Bastard! Making you go through this. It would have been better... better if you hadn't known I'd escaped... if I'd just let them think I'd died, which they think anyway and vanished from those who were my friends. Emerged as a different person... my former friends knowing nothing about. Patrick needs to die, if only for you to be able to live your own life with whomever you please, and not worry about your old friend who is officially dead. There's so much I want to tell you, but it will muss things up even more. Should Patrick's death be staged and when?"

(This is where I was originally intending to leave you... but.. I couldn't. I hate cliffhangers).

"NOOO! HARRY. NO. I CAN'T lose you again. I can't lose my best friend.. I can't," She replied pleading with her best friend, "Just stay as Patrick till the end of the year. If we don't figure something out... Patrick can disappear... but even if I have to change my name, marry you and leave the country. I'd do it, I don't want to lose you again. I like having you in my life."

"So do I. But, I can't let you do that, mess up your life for my sake. I know eventually you'll leave too, like everybody else. Remember, in my own way, I left too," Harry replied too calmly, before breaking into tears.

**end of extremly impt. sectionWas going to end the chapter there as well, but I didn't leave the hanger...**

"Harry, your forgetting something... or rather someone. I'm the only one who really left. You went to Auror training. Me, I really had no intention to stay. When I came back, last year... but seeing you and Ron again. You. The both of you, changed my mind."

"He's the only one who didn't leave. I thought a job as as Auror would help me avoid life... but I messed up that plan of avoidence."

"You sure did! Did send your plan of avoidence into disorder, didn't you?"

"I did, in the same way I seem to take all challenges! By fucking up first of all!"

"You didn't mess up the D.A."

"I didn't did I?"

"Not at all. You taught admiringly. And why is that, because it was something important to you, you knew the subject matter."

"But I only survived Voldemort because of luck and the help of others along the way!"

"Your always putting yourself down, aren't you, Harry, can never take the credit you deserve, can you? You passed all of your N.E.W.T.S without me looking over your shoulder, didn't you?"

He was silent.

"Didn't you?" She repeated.

"Yeah, but that's only because I had a purpose after fifth year."

"You did and you worked your arse off, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I coasted along with Ron off of your coattails the first five years, much, the majority of the time. But I didn't pass all of my O.W.L.S."

"Harry, honestly, who passed Astronomy! Name one person, any. None of us passed that one, not even the Slytherins, whom hated McGonagall and Hagrid."

"I didn't pass History of Magic, either!"

"I know, because of Vodemort in your head, right? Ron didn't pass that one either, remember?"

"Yeah, besides I wouldn't have passed anyway... and how did you know?"

"Honestly, Harry, you were under seige by Voldemort for the majority of the year... weren't you?"

He looked at her shocked, but not surprised she had figured it out, "I was, though I hadn't known it was him... the whole time."

"You didn't practice your Occulmency, did you."

"No, but after Sirius, I did. I didn't want to kill anyone else, I loved."

"Wait a minute. How did you kill him? Harry, Lestrange did, not you!"

"You weren't there!"

"Neville was, and Tonks and Remus, and shall I go on?"

"No," he replied sullenly.

"I can't believe I never bloody saw this before! You've been blaming yourself for his death all this time. I've been so blind! No wonder, it always seems as if something is eating away at you. Who else's deaths' are you pinning on yourself? Cedric Diggory's, Susan Bones? That would explain why Terry Boot hates you, he blames you for her death, just like you blame yourself. I'm sorry to say this so coldly, because she was such a nice, good person, but she got caught in the backfire."

"It's because of I ducked! I ducked Voldemort's killing curse and she got hit from behind!"

"Harry, we all knew the risks, she was dueling a deatheater. How do you really know, it was Voldemort's curse and not, whomever she was fighting?"

"I don't know, OKAY!"

"But that's what you've been told, right?" He nodded. "You can't know, Harry. You can't know who died because of whom! There isn't a wizarding world video camera to playback. We all lost friends in that battle, Harry, you know it. That was part of the risk of fighting for and with you. To give you a chance! To let us all live in a Voldemort free world. Not everyone can live forever, Harry, you know that... well, that's not entirely true, if you have the philosopher's stone and the elixer of life, you could, but who really wants to live forever."

That is the end of the chapter... the next one is fun... no idea when it'll be up... I really like this chapter... it's kinda how I feel right now... depressed and all... I'm having writers block.. well not neccesarily, more like I don't have the energy to put the thoughts on paper in chapter 23, which thus far has 9 pages and isn't close to being compleated if I get everything I want to get in... may be a 15 to 20 pager... and I was going for 10, this is all handwritten numbers... I mean.

My only bright spot in my sullen life is I got the cd's I ordered YAY! The Clash, Sex Pistols, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Springsteen, Rickie Lee Jones and The Barenaked Ladies... I've only listened to part of or all of 3 of them... so far... but hopefully the music'll help me get in the mood to write some... I've had an extremely hectic week... not much sleep, and I've spent more time at places besides the place I live then there this week... I've been in the undergrad library the majority of my time out of class... I'm sick of this place! I'm sick of a lot of things...

Well hope you all enjoyed this... and please REVIEW! MAKE ME CHEERFUL WITH A REVIEW... GOOD OR BAD, I DON'T REALLY GIVE A FUCK!


	20. 20 Meet the LovegoodWeasley's

Chapter 20... **Meet the Lovegood Weasley's **

The next week, Tuesday, Hermione and Harry went to Ron and Luna's for dinner.

The Lovegood Weasley residence is in Ottery St. Catchpole, just a few doors down from "The Quibbler."

Hermione and Harry as Patrick apparated into an alley about a half block from Ron and Luna's, next to "The Quibbler" building. They walked the brief distance and Hermione knocked on the door.

Ron answered it, "How are the both of you today?" Ron inquired good natured.

"I'm fine and how are you, Ron?" Hermione answered.

"Excellent. Patrick, isn't it your birthday in a couple of days? How old will you be?"

"Twenty-five."

"Hey, your still younger then me! I'll be twenty-six in March. And your older then Hermione, she'll be twenty-five in September."

"Thanks a lot for reminding me," Hermione replied good naturedly joking, "So, Ron are we going to spend the entire evening on you porch or what?"

"Oh, sorry, come on in, and watch out for the toys. Edward was having quite a bit of fun putting his toys all over the house," Ron grinned.

"Yep, there's a car and a horse," Harry pointed out in the Patrick accent.

Ron scooped up the two toys as he led Hermione and 'Patrick' into the sitting room, where Luna was reading "The Quibbler" to Eddie.

At there entrance, Luna looked up and Eddie climbed off her lap and walked over to his Dad, to get his car and, "Horsie! Neigh, Car, vroom, vroom," Eddie made the sounds the real versions of his toys make.

"Hi Luna, how was Scandinavia?" Hermione politely inquired.

"Wonderful, but once again the Snorkrack eluded me," Luna stared at Harry or 'Patrick' inquisitively.

"Love, this is Patrick, Hermione's boyfriend," Ron introduced Harry, "And Patrick, this is the amazing Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you," Harry nodded.

Luna cocked an eyebrow at him, he is very familiar from somewhere... though oddly different, but one thing was for certain, something was not right about this Patrick character, "Yes, nice to meet you as well, why don't you sit down, Hermione..." She gave Harry another scrutinizing glance, "Patrick," the name did not fit him, as if it was not really his name.

"Patrick, are you Irish?" Luna inquired.

"Yeah," Harry answered looking around.

"But your accent, there's hints of other things in it."

"I lived in Bulgaria for awhile, since my father was Bulgarian... and where I went to school numerous languages were spoken."

"Hmm, that's not it, you seem to have a hint of an English accent in there."

"Do I?" Harry asked, slightly rattled, though careful, relying on his training as an auror, to not show it.

"You do," Luna answered.

"I mush have.. um.. picked it up, I've lived here for over three years, now."

"Really! You've been here that long, Patrick?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, after two years in the Bulgarian ministry."

"I didn't know that, my Dad works in the ministry, here. I am sorry about last week, Hermione, Patrick."

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Hermione assured him, as Patrick got up and sat on the floor to play cars and horsies with Eddie.

Luna stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going, love?" Ron questioned.

"To check on the food."

"Oh, alright, I guess I better set the table."

"I'll help," Hermione stood up to follow Ron.

"Patrick, will you be alright with Edward?" inquired Ron.

"We'll be fine, won't we, Edward?" Patrick said to to toddler in reply to the child's father.

In the dining room dash kitchen.

"Hermione, will they be alright in there? Has Patrick ever been around babies?" Ron asked worriedly, in a rush.

"I don't know, I would think they'd be alright though."

"Does Patrick seem familiar to either of you, like he's similar, or should be someone else?" Luna asked the table setting duo.

"He does seem rather familiar, dear. Though I've never known any other Irish-Bulgarians. Lots of people have brown hair and blue eyes though."

"I suppose," Luna replied. "What do you think, Hermione? You do know him best."

"Yes, it is an odd ethnic combination, but he's really a great guy."

"You sure your not just saying that... because your involved with him?"

"No, no, it's the truth," she answered quickly.

Later that night, sometime after the departure of Hermione and 'Patrick' and the bedtime of Edward.

"Ronald, I do not think that Patrick Krukov is Patrick's real name."

"What do you mean, Luna... Then what is it?"

"Someone we both knew, but if I am correct... The secret is too perilous to the involved party for me to reveal."

"Dear, your not making much sense," then he thought on that, 'it certainly wasn't an atypical occurrence though, in actuality, a quite common occurrence in the Weasley Lovegood household, for any of them to not make sense.

As soon as they apparated into their house, Hermione dragged Harry through the house and down into one of the safe rooms in the basement, shoving Harry inside and slamming the door, locking it shut.

"Harry, Luna figured it out."

"No?"

"Yes, she said something was off about you as Patrick, like you didn't seem like a Patrick, and the odd ethnic background may be starting to catch up."

"Shite!"

"Exactly."

"Did she come out and say she knew it was me?"

"No, but I'm all too certain she knows. But," cutting off Harry who had just opened his mouth to speak, "I think this is one thing she'll keep to herself, even from Ron. She didn't say why she thought so."

"That's good... I think."

"I hope so."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Okay, I guess I'll have to um... What, try to up the accent?"

"It seems Irish enough to me."

"Okay, cause I don't think I can do any better."

"There's many ways we can explain any inconsistencies, you know."

"I do and I'm glad... the years in 'Bulgaria,' at Durmstrang and here."

She nodded.

AN: The chapter coming up next is among my favorites in the story.

Reunion is the next chapter... I know, we've come full circle! and I'd like to celebrate that I've reached the century mark in pages! 100 thus far through the end of chapter 23. Now I'm rather stuck.. though with a billion ideas floating around as well! So that's good.. plus 23 has sprang it's own leaf and may sprout another fic by me... if I find the time that is...

This is an intriguing chapter I'd say... this one you just read.. please review and please leave an email at least.. if your reviewing anonymously and I don't know who you are... because it's nice to be able to reply to positive and negative reviews... to give reasons and explanations...

I've lifted my bar on anonymous reviews again.

Please review.


	21. 21 Reunion year two

As of Chapter 20 this is my 3rd longest fic! YIPPEE... AND THIS IS MY PERSONAL FAVORITE!

Chapter Twenty-One... Reunion (Yeah, yeah, I'm using a previous chapter title and the title of the story but it's this or... THE ATTACK OF SEAMUS... kidding)

...On to the chapter...

August faded into September and it was time for another Reunion that had once included The Boy Who Lived.

Hermione only had one rule for Harry, or 'Patrick' at the Reunion, "NO DRINKING."

"Why?"

"Because, you have a loose toungue while drunk, you have to keep your wits, stay on your gaurd and in the right persona, though your two personas aren't all too different. Do Not Mess Up The Accent!"

"Have I yet?"

"No, but be careful."

"What about if we toast anything?"

"Okay, you can toast with wine, but that's all, got it?"

"I've got it, and if I can't drink you better not either."

"Fine. Ready?"

He nodded. "Then let's go," and they apparated away with two slight cracks.

This year, the tables once again sat eight, but are round. Hermione and her guest were at a table which included everyone from the previous year excepct for Harry... and the other two chairs were reserved for... Terry Boot.

When Terry got to the table and saw Ron, Hermione and Neville. He cursed, "Bloody hell!"

"Anyone want to switch spots?" He shouted out to the room.

"Oy Boot, I'll switch with you," Dean Thomas offered.

He sat down in what was previously Terry's spot and went around the table, "Hi Ron, Luna, Neville, Hi I don't know you," he said to the woman next to Neville, before moving on, "Hermione and I don't know you, wait... weren't you the bloke from the papers?"

Harry nodded.

"Dean, Hermione, fellow in the papers, this is Leah," Neville introduced his wife, "Uh, Hermione. So, who is the bloke?"

"This is Patrick."

Harry nodded, that he indeed was Patrick, indeed.

"So that's the mystery fellow's name. How long have you been dating, Hermione?" Lavender inquired from behind Hermione and Patrick, which caused Dean to say, "Damn! And I just got away from you bloody gossip twins!"

"Yes, Granger, please tell us, all of us," Pansy Parkinson urged, as she was one of the members of the crowd behind Hermione.

Harry gulped, "Even as someone else he could attract a crowd... Can Hermione handle all of this? What if I was me... Would she dump me because of the overwhelming attention I got? And she would for being with him...? Who am I kidding myself? There's nil chance I'll ever be me again... everyone thinks I'm dead. Will I have to live the rest of my life like this?' His eyes widened at the thought.

Hermione looked concerned at Harry, 'I hope he's not regretting this... he has to be.. I am... we should have stayed home or I should have came alone... but he so wanted to come...'

"Hermione, Hermione. Are you going to answer the question or not... or shall I ask Patrick, here?" Asked Lavender.

Harry found his tongue first and with the Patrick accent answered, "We've been together for almost seven months... right, love?"

"Yeah, seven months."

"Really! How did you meet?" Inquired Parvati.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS. LETS GET THIS SHABANG STARTED!" Called Seamus Finnegan, once again the Reunion was at the Hog's Head, sponsered by Seamus.

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYONE!" He greeted with a Muggle looking microphone (most likely for show). "I'M GLAD YOU'VE ALL MADE IT, PLEASE COME BACK SOME NIGHT AND PAY FOR SOMETHING, HEY, HEY. I'M GLAD WE HAVE SUCH A GREAT TURNOUT! BUT," He said solemnly, "FIRST OFF, I'D LIKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR TWO OF OUR NOW DECEASED CLASSMATES AND ODDLY ENOUGH, THE NEMESIS' DIED NOT THREE DAYS APART. PLEASE LET US TAKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR MISTER I'M A PUREBLOODED BASTARD, OR DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY AND I MURDERED MY BOSS, YES THE CONVICT SAVIOR OF THE WORLD, HARRY JAMES POTTER."

The room was quiet for a solid minute. "THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY YOUR EVENING. I NEED TO HARASS ONE OF MY FORMER HOUSE MATES NOW."

And Seamus did just that, sauntering over to the table full of Gryfindors and slipping into the sear next to his old buddy, Dean. "Hey mate," he adressed Dean and threw his arm around his old friend's shoulder, "Where's your date?"

"Yeah, Thomas, where is my sister?" Ron asked forcefully though in reality, he was doing it all in good fun.

"Her play opened last night, today's the second night."

"So, how do you like my sister with short hair?"

"It's odd... but oh well, it doesn't cange who she is, I'm used to it now, it's been short for six months, now."

"Has it?" asked Ron, "Oh, I guess your right."

Harry was staring at his plate, when Hermione nudged him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Hungry?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Patrick, your looking a bit under the weather, are you alright?" Inquired Luna bluntly.

"So, that's your name, eh, mystery newspaper man!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's my name, Patrick," Harry replied, in the Irish accent, trying to act as normal as possible.

"So your Irish!"

"I am."

"Excellent! So how did Hermione and yourself meet, Patrick?"

"Seamus, think of Hermione's hobby at Hogwarts and it'll lead you to the answer," Ron directed him.

"Well, study, freet over yours and Harry's grades and his injuries, get into trouble with the two of you, uh read everything.."

"Think on that one ol' chap."

"You met in a bookshop, my guess the most boring section, seeing as it's Hermione and hit it off from there?"

"Very close, there Finnegan, but we met in the Quidditich section, though Patrick's no slouch in the brains department. Top's in his year in Defense."

"So, he's like Harry, eh... Which position did you play in Quidditich... did you play?"

"Seeker," Patrick said quietly.

"So let me get this straight, Hermione, you had a thing for Harry, so you go find a bloke just like him?"

"Seamus, that's preposturous because... because," she sputtered, "Harry was just my best friend..." she finished weakly.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Sweetheart... or maybe you just have a thing for Seekers? Viktor Krum ring any bells?"

Harry visably paled, bringing Ron to the conclusion... Patrick didn't want anyone to know who he was cousins with... but why? Ron wondered.

"Why does everyone always bring that up? Why? Why? Why? I was fourteen for goodness sake!"

"But you were penpals afterwards."

"So. What I wasn't allowed to correspond with my friends? Hmm... I wrote letters to Harry and Ron and Luna and Neville and Ginny and... shall I go on? Are you implying I dated all of them and Krum?"

"Um.. no, no, not at all... I didn't know you swung that way."

"Urgh. Do I need to kick your arse, Finnegan? I bet I'm not the only one lining up to do so."

"No, I was just kidding there, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Neville, Luna... Did you date Krum.. I know Ron would love to know or he would have when he was fifthteen."

"Hey!"

"Ron, we were all wondering fifth year, not just you... well Harry wasn't cause he was off in brooding, angry, depressed land, or so it seemed... what was his problem... anybody know?"

"Seamus, you didn't believe him that year at first, but later on you did, though you like millions of others did not believe him... how would you respond? Huh.. all honky dory? And shut up about it! He's not here to defend himself."

"Sorry, Hermione... so, Patrick, where did you go to school? The Dublin School of Magic?"

"No, Durmstrang."

Seamus and everyone else who had not previously known the answer to the question jaws dropped.

"How did you end up there... and Hermione, why are you dating someone from there, when if you really wanted an evil, coniving bastard, we could find you a nice Slytherin for you."

"Well first off, Patrick is not an evil pureblooded bastard like them, second off I wouldn't date a stuck up pureblooded arsehole."

"Patrick, how did you end up at Durmstrang if your Irish?"

"I'm only half Irish, me Mum went to Durmstrang, she was a muggle born like, Hermione and my father was Bulgarian and went to Durmstrang as well. It's where they met."

"Was your father a pureblood?"

"Yeah, I'm a half blood."

"You know, as much as I'd like to here Patrick's life stroy for the fourth time, I'm much rather indulge in dinner and partying," Ron interupted, stopping the flow of the conversation, "Who's with me?"

Everyone but those who didn't already know Patrick... or about him, agreed wholeheartedly and the rest let it go...

A few hours later, on the dance floor, with a privacy bubble around them, Hermione and Harry danced, "Good job," she whispered to him as his head rested against hers.

"Thanks... I wanted to knock Seamus' block off though."

"And you think I didn't."

"No, I knew you agreed."

"I'm glad not too much about you, Patrick came out."

"Me too."

"Want to get out of here?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Then kiss me back, it'll make us a reason to get out of here."

"Love the idea," he replied as her kissed her passionetly, after a minute or so of swaying and kissing... making a scene, they started toward the exit, grabbing their cloaks along the way. Apparating once out the door.

"You know Miss Granger, I do believe, we just created a scene," **Harry **remarked.

"I know and it'll be ALL over the papers tomorrow. But it was a very enjoyable scene."

"Was it now?"

"Oh, yes."

"Care to extend it, privately?"

"Most definitely..."

A few hours after the Reunion at the Lovegood Weasley Residence.

"Love, I think your right, I don't think Patrick is really Patrick. He really looked sick and nervous earlier tonight, before they rushed out."

"Have you figured out who I think he is?"

"No, I'm not a Legimen, though I agree he is not who he says he is. Who do you think he is?"

"I'm not telling. You can figure it out for yourself."

"Please Luna?" Ron begged.

"No, you'll go... hmm... what's the right phrase... oh, You would go bananas, if I told you. Plus I'm not for certain who I think he is, who he really is."

"Your confusing me, oh well, Good night Luna."

"Good night, Ronald."

I really enjoyed writing this chapter.. at the time of the writing... sometime in late January, I'm guessing... it just flowed on out.

I hope you the readers enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it... and yes the **BOLD Harry** meant it was actually Harry speaking in his own voice rather then in the "Patrick" voice.

Please Review.


	22. 22 THE MINISTRY'S BIG MISTAKE

Pre-AN: Rachel this is the chapter for you! All I have to say is Ron, Ron, Ron.

**Chapter Twenty-Two-THE MINISTRY'S BIG MISTAKE**

A little under a month later, October fifteenths Daily Prophet: HARRY POTTER WAS INNOCENT! THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC ADMITS! IT SAYS THE EVIDENCE TO CONVICT The Savior of the Wizarding World was slim and pushed through just to get a scapegoat for the murder of the former Auror Chief Thomas A. Jackson. The Ministry of Magic's Auror Division has arraigned a man who says under Veritiserum that he killed Jackson, he also admitted numerous other crimes...

Further down the page. "The Minister of Magic is deeply sorry for the pain this has caused the friends of Harry J. Potter, also the documents regarding his escape from the Fortress of Azkaban and assumed death will be made public to his named heir, Hermione J. Granger. Mister Potter has no remaining magical relatives...

Harry read the paper in shock, 'What am I to do, now? I'm innocent... and they've admitted it! What do I do now?'

He looked to Hermione, "What do I do, now?" He asked her.

"I don't know."

Harry made his decision, "Let's go on that vacation still... but till then..." He switched from his normal voice... to the Patrick voice, "Hermione, I think we need to break up."

Her eyebrows sprang together, puzzled, "Really," then it hit her, the reason why, "Well, yes I agree, it's for the best."

He was feverishly writing something down on a napkin, then went up to pack a few things.

Harry came back down, not five minutes later, handed her the napkin, kissed her and apparated away.

She opened the napkin and read:

Hermione,

The vacation stands. I will meet you there November 1st. Lets be Jane and James Granger... or something. Then you can still put it under you. I'm going to miss you.

Love Harry.

'Well, I may as well make this look good,' she thought as she went to the ice box (? I say freezer, but that didn't seem proper here) and took out the carton of ice cream, grabbed a spoon and today's paper and she sat on the couch. Awaiting the arrival of Ron... who at that moment apparated in... right on cue and she made the tears start to flow.

"HERMIONE! DID YOU SEE THE PAPER! HARRY WAS INNOCENT." He shouted at her joyfully, before seeing the distraught look on her face and the tub of ice cream... "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Patrick and I broke up."

"Why?"

"It's for the best, Ron, don't worry it was mutual."

"But why? You seemed so great together and in love?"

"He got a job offer in Lithuania. I encouraged him to leave, it's for the better... it's better he goes rather then stay here."

"Why is that... you did seem really happy, when I saw you together. Why is it better you broke up?"

"Because... I don't think I'm ready to settle down."

"Then what's the problem? Why are you sitting here... moping on Harry's couch, when your happy you've broken up? Damn, I don't understand you."

"I'm going to miss him though."

"Patrick?"

"Sure."

"Patrick or Harry?"

"Both." 'Because they are one and the same,' she mused.

"Hermione... I have a rather personal question... you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"I'll answer, what is it, Ron?"

"WuzthereanythingbetweenyouandArrybeforehewenttoazkban?" Ron asked incomprehensibly.

"Can you slow that down, Ron. I couldn't understand a word you said."

"Sorry... Was thee anything between you and Harry before he was sent to Azkaban?"

"No, of course not!"

"If he had escaped... if Harry had survived... would you have told me? It's hypothetical... but would you have?"

"I'm sorry Ron, I can't answer that."

"And why the bloody hell not?" Then it dawned on him, his eyes practically bulged out of his skull, "He's Harry. Oh my gosh! How have I missed the signs? Luna was nudging me toward since August, when she met him, but she wouldn't tell me. Patrick is Harry, isn't he... why didn't you tell me? He's my best friend, too."

Hermione stared at him in shock, the ice cream forgotten. melting upon the floor.

"He made me sware, Ron, I couldn't tell you, I couldn't break his promise!"

"And why not?" She stayed silent and it dawned on him, "Your in love with him, aren't you?"

"Wha... what?"

"And if the way he was acting as Patrick is any indication. He's in love with you."

"Wha.. what?"

"Where is he? Where is he hiding? WHERE?"

"He's gone, Ron, I don't know where he went."

Ron picked up the napkin next to the papers and read it.

"He was here! Harry was here and your going on vacation with him... when will you be back? So I can kick his arse."

"You will not!"

"Your right, I won't. I'll yell at him instead. For not realizing sooner!"

"What?"

"You should have been together after Hogwarts, not now. Almost seven years later. The two of you are so dumb."

"What... why?"

"Because you didn't realize till now!"

"Oh... but Ron, there were too many complications!"

"I don't care if you were a werewolf and he was going to Auror training.. I don't care if you were on the moon! Just one request."

"What?"

"You don't tell him anything that happened here today and I won't tell my family, deal?"

"Yeah, sure," she was still in a daze.

He hugged her, "I'm so happy for you guys! YES! Have a great vacation, alone, together."

"Uh... okay.."

"Bye, mate..." He beamed at her, "Good bye."

And he walked to the doorway and apparated away.

Leaving Hermione to comprehend what just happen and think... 'What was he talking about.. we're not together... at least I don't think so...'

Well, once again, she was interrupted. Remus Lupin apparated in, "Hermione, can you believe it? Twice now at least, they've thrown innocents into Azkaban! First Sirius, now Harry. I'm glad at least his name is cleared, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she answered detached.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" He asked sitting next to her... and noticing the ice cream carton and puddle surrounding it on the floor... "Ah.. so you've been dumped?"

"Well, no... it was mutual... Ron just now before you came, really gave me something to think about, that's all."

"What?"

"Some... something about Harry."

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"What? That he was obviously head over heels for you?"

Her eyes widened, "You too?"

"He was so much happier with you here, then the Azkaban thing happened.. and now my best friend's son is dead... well he has been... but it just hadn't hit me yet... with the excitement over the cure." He teared up.

"I'm sorry, don't mind me."

"Remus, I think things will get better, I have a feeling... maybe this year... maybe next.. things will start to look up... you just wait."

"What do you know, Miss Granger?" He went into Professor mode.

"You'll find out eventually, Remus, just wait and see."

He looked at her oddly, "Alright, but I'm holding you to that."

"Fine. And I suggest you go see Tonks."

"Why?"

"You've been gone since July, I'm betting she misses you."

"I miss her, see you, Hermione."

"Indeed, have fun, Moony," she grinned.

AN: There's chapter 22.. next up is Chapter 23 Part 1-Vacation... it was much too long to keep as one... So I split it in too, both sections have some excellent parts, let me tell you.. Part 1 has a few big shocks... let me tell you!

Review... PLEASE I'M DESPERATE!

Typed: February 25, 2005


	23. 23 Part One Vacation

AN: I've split this chapter into two parts, in 5 and 10 page sections, here's part one:

Revealing chapter...

**Chapter Twenty-Three-Part One: Vacation**

Hermione apparated to the designated place, Harry recommended on his scoping out of where they were staying.

"Hi," he beamed at her, when she was fully materialized. "Would you like some help?" He asked gentlemenly, noticing, all of the suitcases she was lugging.

"Aren't you cold? You'll get sick without a coat in this wheather."

"Yeah, I am."

"Then it's a good thing I brought you your winter coat."

He smiled at her in surprise.

"Hold this," she thrust a bag at him, opened it and pulled out his coat, before taking the bag back, "Here you are."

"Thank you," he put the coat on, zipped it up to his neck and pulled on the hood.

He smiled mischeviously and kissed her cheek, swiping the two larger bags, "One of these has clothes for me in it, right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, thank you! Shall you go check us in?"

"Let's go, Jimmy."

"Okay, Janey."

They both laughed as they trudged through the snow out of the alley.

They walked into a waiting room, out of the snow. Hermione approached the counter, "Excuse me," she greeted the receptionist.

"Yes?" Answered the young brunette woman of maybe twenty.

"I have a reservation for H.J. Granger."

The woman looked her up on the computer. "Yes, chalet number five, till the thirtieth?"

"Yes."

"How are you paying?"

"Credit," Hermione handed over her credit card.

"Do you have identification?"

"Yes," Hermione dug through her handbag and pulled out her muggle I.D.

"Here you are," Hermione handed over her I.D.

The woman held up Hermione's I.D. and looked at Hermione then back. "Yeah, I think that's you. And your card is approved. Your all set, here are your keys, I.D. and Credit card. Follow that hallway," she pointed to her right, "And go out the door. Yours is number five. Have a good stay," she feigned happiness.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Hermione and Harry walked down the hallway and out the door, back into the snow, they passed four A-Frames, before they reached Number five.

"Well, open the door," Harry urged.

She smiled and did so, holding the screen open so he could carry their bags inside. She closed and locked the door behind them.

"Harry, it's wierd to be able to call you, Harry and to hear your voice without you masking it under another accent," she smiled happily.

"I know, I've been talking to Krum all month, the accent going in and out. It's so wierd to be able to be called, Harry again." He beamed. "I missed you! So where shall I put the bags?"

"I don't know... there's one bedroom upstairs and one down here... we're in the kitchen."

"Now, I'm in the living room!" He stepped over a few feet.

She laughed, "And the bathroom is here," she said opening a door off the kitchen and looking within.

"Uh... Hermione... we have no food... how are we going to eat?"

"There's a store on the other side of the hotel."

"Oh." She smiled and asked, "Which room would you like?"

"Um.. Upstairs."

"Alright, the red bag is yours."

"Thank you," and he went and sat the bags besides his own in the room Hermione would be staying in, before dashing up the steps and putting his own bags down.

Not a minute later he was back down, "I forgot to take off my coat."

"Really!"

He laughed, "Really. What's the plan for the day, H.J."

"Shut up, those are your initials too, if you'd forgotten."

"Why don't you have your name on your card?"

"It's too long."

"What! I knew this girl who had twelve letters in her last name and a hyphen and they fit most of it on her card."

"How'd you meet this girl?"

"Auror training."

"Really?"

"No, I dated her."

"I knew you weren't all alone after training. So why did you break up?"

"Our jobs clashed, it just wasn't working, though she was a really awesome chick."

"Why did you break up?"

"She was going home, back to the states, she was here for a year of University. Plus, I was holding back, I was too frightened... scared to open up to her. She got fed up... I don't blame her at all. I hope she's happy now. She really was an awesome chick!"

"What was her name?"

"Uh... are you going to hunt her down?"

"No."

"Louise."

"And why would I hunt anyone down in the first place?"

"I don't know? To find out what went wrong."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"And what's that?"

"It was a fling, or you just weren't ready for a relationship."

"Want to know what she said?"

"Sure."

"She said I was 'hung up on someone else.'"

"Really, who?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"And why not?"

"How about you.. any relationships since Hoggy-warty-Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"WHEN?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Maybe."

"So when, who?"

"A fling in France, while I was there promoting a book last Febuary."

"And you knew it was a fling, eh?"

"Well, yes. I was only there for a few weeks."

"What about before.. Like at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"You don't want to know, Harry."

"What about that month of dating, Ron?"

"Oh, please."

"How about, uh... What's his name, argh.. what was his name?"

"Who?"

"That Ravenclaw.. I think he was a year ahead of us."

"I don't even remember."

"I do."

"Were you jealous?" She asked him in a sing song voice.

"Uh.. yeah actually."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope."

"What about seventh year? Who did you date in seventh?"

"Nobody... though if you recall the incident with firewhiskey..."

"I do... and the Head Dorms..."

"After the match."

"Where, you beat Slytherin..."

"Yeah... you were um..."

"Your kidding... me too... and with..."

"All those girls chasing me... yeah."

"Your kidding... me... of everyone?"

"Yes.. you."

"Remember, how awkward we were... afterwards."

"I do, vividly... and Ron's odd looks."

"And nudging."

"Yeah."

"That's really ironic."

"We're lucky... though... unlike..."

"I know... we are."

"So.. um.. after me... it was that French guy?"

"Yep."

"What was his name... I told you my ex's name."

"Jean-Luc."

"How was it?"

"I'm not telling... how was Louise?"

"I'm not telling, either."

"So?"

"So.. uh.. do we have any food?"

"Did you bring any?" He shook his head, no.

"Did you?"

"Unfortunetly no.. shall we head to the grocery store?"

"And what will we cook the food in?"

"Harry! There's a microwave, problem solved."

"I meant pots and pans. So we don't have to eat all T.V. Dinners or pot pies."

"Hopefully, they'll have something."

"Shall we go, milady?" He asked whipping his coat back on, slipping on his shoes and offering up his arm.

"Certainly," she laughed, taking his offered arm, after putting on her own coat and boots.

The duo set off on the trek down the road to the grocery store, passing A-frames, and parts of the ski resorts.

They made it to the store and Hermione grabbed a cart. "What do we need?"

"I don't know, food and booze," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good, Jane."

"Thanks, James."

Hermione paid the bill and they began the long walk back to the chalet loaded down with there groceries.

A half block into there march, a jeep pulled up and the driver rolled down his window, "Do you need a ride?" asked the bagger from the grocery store.

Hermione looked to Harry, whom like herself was loaded down with bags. "What do you think, Jamie?"

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"So, do you want that ride or not?" asked the fellow in his early twenties.

"Alright, we're take it."

The grocery store worker hopped out of his jeep and opened the back hatch, Harry and Hermione piled there bags into the tiny back end of the jeep.

"So, which one of you are sittin' in the front?"

Hermione looked at Harry.. who was giving the bloke an 'I'm going to kill you look,' and said, "We'll both sit in the back."

"It's cramped back there."

"We'll manage," she affirmed.

The guy pushed his seat forward so they could hop in.

Harry jumped in and slid over.

"I'm Rick by the way," He introduced himself to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jane and that's James," Harry nodded.

Rick offered his arm to Hermione as she was getting in, "Thanks."

Harry just looked uncomfortable.

"So where are you guys staying? Which resort?"

"Um... Powder Mountain."

"The main lodge or the A-frames?"

"The A-frames."

"Alright, just checking to see where I've gotta take you, eh."

A minute or so later, they were in front of the A-frame chalets.

"Is this a good spot?" Rick asked, parking in front of number three.

"Yeah, fine," Harry answered.

Harry and Hermione got their bags from the boot, "Thanks for the ride, Rick."

"Your welcome, Jane." And he drove away.

Harry and Hermione walked the brief way to number five and Hermione unlocked the door.

Once inside they unpacked there groceries into the Refridgerator or cupboards and Harry started on microwaving dinner.

"Harry, what's the problem?" Hermione asked noticing his distraught look.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"YES."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I'M FINE!" He replied agitated.

"Hmm.. you started to look that was when Rick gave us a ride... why.. are you jealous?" She asked incrediously.

"NO."

"Your acting like it... now why, pray tell me, are you jealous?"

"I am not!"

"I think you.."

"Why so?"

"You tell me."

"Well, I"m not."

"I'm not so sure."

"Hermione, just drop it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because your bothering me."

"You, my dear friend sound like a five year old, Stop bothering me!" She mocked.

Harry laughed.

"So were you jealous."

"Shut it, Hermione, please!"

"Fine, you sound like Ron in fourth, maybe fifth year, but were you?"

"Fine, I was."

"And why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"I'm not saying today."

"Then I'll ask tomorrow."

"What if I don't answer tomorrow?"

"Then the next day."

"If you must," he replied, as the microwave went off and he took out there dinner.

AN: Well, they officially acted like little kids! Lol, I wrote this chapter I'm guessing mid-Febuary... Part two is what you've all been waiting for! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I've been desperate for reviews.. I'm working at the moment on chapter 27... have one sentance down... that will probably be the last chapter.. unless as with chapter 26, it takes a new direction. After I'm done with this I will start on my next fic, which will be a muggle fic, following mainly Harry... from his last yr of HS/SS to at least first yr of University.

And I'm may edit and expand on the ideas of The Wedding.. someone wanted me too... if I get around to it, I will.. I have spring break week after next. YAY! I get to go home for a few days, most importantly I can say adios to my braces.

Part 2 will be up... eventually... by at least next week...

Oh, yeah, the name of the resort is based upon a combination of a few of the ski hills from near the area where I went to HS.

PLease Review!

Typed: March 1, 2005


	24. 23 Pt 2 The After Occurences of Broken L...

**Chapter Twenty-Three-Part Two: The After Occurences of Broken Limbs**

AN: Please bear with me I haven't been skiing.. cross-country that is in 5 years, and downhill since I was 4... that's 15.5 years ago! So bear with me on the skiing bit.

**Chapter Twenty-Three-Part Two: The After Occurences of Broken Limbs**

The next morning after breakfast of eggs and tea, Harry and Hermione under the psyduems, James and Jane crossed the street to the ski lodge. They stowed there regular boots in a locker after they rented skis, ski poles and ski boots that latch onto the skis.

Hermione and Harry left the lounge and walked outside, locked there boots into the skis and started to walk with the skis on.

"Hey Lady!" A little boy yelled at Hermione,"Not like that! Like this," and he showed her, glide.

"Thanks," she yelled to the kid, then turned her head to Harry... who wasn't next to her.

"Down here," he called.

"How'd you get down there?" (this makes me think of Stan from the knight bus, when he asks Harry, "How'd cha get down there, Neville" or something like that).

He glared at her, "I fell down, smart alec."

"Are you alright?" she asked mock seriously.

"I'm fine," he groaned as her struggeled to stand up and fell flat on his face, again. "Urgh!" He grunted as she burst out laughing.

"I'm," laughing, "sorry."

"How do you stand up on these things and move?" He asked her.

"Stab the poles into the ground as you glide along, is what that kid showed me."

They made there way to the ski lift to ride up the mountain.

"Hermione, please tell me why you didn't read every book you could find on skiing?" Harry asked just after getting on the ski lift. Then he quickly asked, "Are we going to fall off this thing?"

Hermione appeared to be having the same thoughts, "I hope not. And I didn't read up on how to ski because I was getting my affairs in order so I could come on this vacation. Patrick really took me away from my work for a good three months."

"Oh, thanks a lot.. I don't like this thing!"

"Neither do I, but you don't here me whining like a big baby.. wait are you afraid of falling from high places.. how can that be?"

"Azkaban towers as a guard... and Auror training.. they made us cross ropes over ravines... and you could not see the bottom."

"Your scared of heights.. but broom... Quidditich?"

"I'm okay on brooms.. for some reason.. I think it's the high from flying.. but otherwise no.. and it's because of the rope breaking when I was crossing the ravine... I'm really lucky to be here... thanks to Malfoy."

"So that's when he saved you?"

"Yeah the rope split, I was lucky to have a good hold and he accioed me to himself. Damn am I glad he wasn't too shoddy at charms."

"Me too. Though, I would have wished it at school."

"Hey, you got the teeth you wanted in the bargain, right?"

She looked annoyed, "Yes. And you have your teeth again," she replied cheekily.

"I know I do," He smiled showing his teeth, "And I'm glad your parent's didn't kill me as Patrick.. by the way, do they know, Hermione and Patrick broked up?"

She thought about it for a moment, her eyes widened... "No... I forgot to tell my parents! What am I going to do... How am I going to explain myself?"

"Write them a post, send it to Ron and have him mail it.. better yet, have Luna mail it.. she's better around muggles then he is."

"And you know that how?"

"Come on, it's Ron Weasley.. it's a given Weasley's are not great with muggle things, even if there obsessed with thme."

"Good point."

They reached the top of the hill and Hermione got off the lift fairly smoothly... Harry on the other hand, fell awkwardly onto his back, "Ow."

"Glide Harry, glide."

"Shut it."

She laughed, before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied stubbornly.

"Ready to go down the hill?"

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"Harry, your the athlete not me, what's the problem?"

"We played on fricking brooms! And look at me, I'm a skinny weakling. I was a Seeker for christ's sake! Lightest player on the team, doesn't require arm strength."

"But you were tough enough to take all the people crashing into you and the Bludger's hitting you and you do all kinds of work around your house."

"But how many times did I end in the hospital?"

"A lot.. but hey, quit being a big baby and let's go down this fucking hill!"

They started down the hill, going in relatively straight lines, down the hill... at speeds a bit out of control.

"HARRY! WATCH OUT FOR THAT."

"WHAT?" He yelled back before looking forward again, "OH, SHITE!"

CRASH

"TREE."

His left leg caught the tree, knee on. He fell down in pain, his left ski catching the tree, the only thing stopping him from tumbling down the hill. He winced in pain... attempted to get up, (his right leg was flung forward from the impact while the left was across the tree) and couldn't.. so he sat.

Meanwhile, further down the hill, Hermione made it to the bottom, though with one problem... she doesn't know how to stop, in a last ditch effort she jammed her poles into the ground and went flying forward... right into a wooden sign post.

"Ah! My arm."

The next day, back at A-Frame Number Five... Harry was sleeping on the couch, his left leg in a cast... broken and Hermione had a broken right arm, which had made her exclaim the day before, "Dammit, now I can't write!

"Your not ambitdextrous?" Harry had asked then.

"Nope."

"But you use both your hands when you do wand work.. or rather I've seen you use either hand."

"I can only WRITE legibly with my right hand."

"Me too."

"Harry, you do realize just about any numbskull with a wand can use both hands... maybe not very well, but they can."

"No, I hadn't realized, I was rather preoccupied with more important matters."

"Yeah, like swooning over Cho."

"I was thirteen, fourteen... it ended when I was fifthteen and do you know why?"

"No, actually. I don't, why?"

"Because of you... can you believe of all people, she was jealous of you?"

"Your joking?"

"Not at all."

"Wow, thatnks, Harry."

"For what?"

"For avoiding a relationship with as Ron called her The Human Hosepipe."

"Actually, I'm glad too, looking back... really I didn't care all that much then, either."

Back to today... Harry is sleeping on the couch, while Hermione is.. gasp... making lunch! Grilled cheese sandwhiches... flipping them magically because of the lack of a spatula.

"Harry?"

"Hm."

"What kind of soup would you like?"

"Uh, hm."

"Okay, I'll pick."

Snore.

Fifthteen minutes later she had two paper plates with grilled cheese sandwhiches on them and two styrofoam bowls filled with Tomato soup, she levitated it over to the coffee table.

"Harry wake up."

Snore.

"When did you start snoring?" she asked the sleeping man.

"When did you stop? Maybe I picked it up from you."

"Thank you, Harry."

"I'm kidding, it's probably from the medication they had me on at the hospital. What is it?"

"Soup and sandwhiches."

"Who made it?"

"Would you like it all over your head?"

"In my mouth, yes," he replied cheekily, "Which is mine?"

"The one I'm not in the process of eating, which is on the table next to you."

"Ah, yes."

They ate in silence till Hermione asked, "When are you going to discard the contacts, Harry?"

"I'm.." chewing sandwhich, "thinking when we get back.. don't want these people to think it's odd I have multiple eye colors, right?"

"Yeah... it's going to be wierd to see you, to see your real eyes again... and your hair unruly and black."

"Miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. It will be nice to look like myself again, the color is wearing off. Hell, it's wonderful to be able to not use that ruddy Irish accent!"

"Yes, it is, to hear your voice everyday again."

"To be able to talk freely, not pretend like I have no idea about so much, that was probably the hardest part, to not start talking to Ron about old times... damn was that Reunion killer, all the stories I knew and could say nothing about."

"Not talking to you about things you knew."

"Yeah, me too. I love to be able to talk to you again."

"How's the arm... hey, why didn't you wake me to help you... wasn't it hard to cook with only one arm?"

"I managed.. and Harry, you can barely use you crutches... you don't need to be the hero."

"Hey! Leave me alone!"

"Okay," she got up and started to the next room.

"Come back, come sit with me. I'll skoot over so you can lay on the couch too."

"That's okay, Harry."

"No, I insist!"

"Fine!"

He beamed, he was now laying on his left.. cast side.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" she asked laying next to him.

"Yes, but however I lay is uncomfortable."

"How did we get so lucky as to both break bones?"

"I have no bloody clue... we didn't know how to ski.. and it shows.. we broke bloody bones!"

"That's the truth."

"Soo..."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

"Just relax, we're on vacation.. my first one actually."

"Your kidding!"

"Why would I kid?" Harry asked seriously.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" He asked back.

"Your childhood."

"Only if you tell me about yours."

"Deal."

"How about after a nap," he yawned putting his arm across her hugging her.

She yawned as well, "Okay," and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them.

The next morning, "Hermione?"

"What, Harry?" She asked turning her head, coming nose to nose with Harry Potter.

"Did you ever break a bone before two days ago?"

"When I was six I fell out of a tree and broke my leg."

"Is that why your afraid of flying.. the heights?'

"Didn't we go through with this two days ago?" She asked before nodding.

"Ow."

"Sorry," she replied muffled clutching her own nose with her good left arm, "What about you, break any bones before Hogwarts?"

"Yeah.. though it wasn't me."

"What'd you break?"

"Leg, arms, wrist, ankle.. hand..."

"Is that all?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"Thanks," he replied clearly expressing his relief.

"How did you break all of those bones?"

"My cousin."

"How?" she asked... not quite shocked.

"Well, I was his favorite punching bag, growing up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged.

"Your Aunt and Uncle did nothing to stop him?"

Harry shrugged again, "Diddly Duddly dums couldn't hurt a fly," He replied in a mock Aunt Petunia voice.

"Oh, I see. He was their perfect angel, right?"

"Spot on."

"And you could do nothing right, no matter if it was perfect, right?" She practically whispered. Something was clearly wrong.

"Yes, and what's the matter, Hermione?" He replied whispering as well.

She looked away.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"When I was little... it's not like this now... well probably because I left.. but it was like this till I basically stopped going home for the holidays on pretense of seeing you and Ron or had the option.. for my safetly most likely, to not go home, I'd jump at the chance."

"Why? I thought you loved your parents and missed them?"

"I did miss them per se.. and yes, I love them.. but anything below perfection was unacceptable.. and going to Hogwarts.. they didn't want me to go... I begged and begged.. they wanted me to be a dentist like them... they let me go, of course.. but only because I threatened I'd leave and never come back, if they didn't let me. They had one condition for me going.. top marks and perfect behavior.. Or I'd be straight to Stonewall."

"Your kidding?"

"No."

"I was supposed to go there as well.. my aunt was dying Dudley's old sweaters and all gray for me. But.. then that explains the.. well being the stickler for the rules and fanaticism about school work... if you weren't perfect.. then you'd be back with muggles."

She nodded.

"That's terrible.. I have nothing agains't muggles... but how did they not ship you home after the troll?"

"Dumbledore.. I think he knew and made sure I'd only be punished for my crimes at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts, nothing going home."

"I'm glad.. could you imagine if we were both muggles at Stonewall? Would we have even been friends.. well.. as you very well know.. I never had any friends before Hogwarts."

"Neither did I... unless they wanted.."

"Answers for the homework assignment."

"Yeah."

"My homework was usually swiped.. I ended up making two copies after awhile..."

"That's terrible!"

"And you parents aren't? I can't believe they were like that, Hermione!" He exclaimed sadly.

"I can't believe that you came out so well after being tortured so much!"

"I'm glad we both went to Hogwarts, I would have gone ruddy mad without you."

"So would I."

"Were you always supposed to go to Stonewall?"

"No, that's what they started to threaten me with after second year."

"Why?"

"Because we moved and I didn't write much second year, because as you know, I was petrified.. but they fortunetly had no clue."

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because without you..." he choked, "we would have never saved Sirius, I wouldn't have survived the first task.. I would have been expelled fifth year..."

"You would have done fine without me."

"No Hermione, I wouldn't have. Not at all."

"You underestimate yourself."

"No.. you underestimate yourself, Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Hey! You never say my middle name!"

"You say mine sometimes and do you know what?"

"I don't. Tell me."

"I think I can finally say this."

"Say what?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath and leaned his face in even closer, there noses now touching, "I love you, I'm in love with you!" He smiled brilliantly.

She beamed back, "I love you as well! Ron said I did... He figured it out finally.. that little tid bit, I love you, Harry!"

He grinned sheepishly as her.

"What?" she asked him.

"It took me much too long to tell you!"

"You.. it took me too long!" She replied.

"NO ME!"

"No." she replied.

"No." he shot back.

"No."

"No."

"No, Harry. Shut up," and she silenced there argument with her lips to his.

(Guess what! That's the end of the 100TH page this story in my notebook!)

……….

…

………..

AN: Okay… now I've split 23 into a third part.. ha ha.. no it's okay you only lose the section entitled: Colors…. Yeah… it is odd.

There is part two of chapter 23.. it's Monday and I already posted today... so I'm waiting a few days... is why it wasn't up before!

Well, I hope you all like part 2 of chapter 23.. I even considered splitting it into three parts... but then said nah and here you have pt. 2. chapter 24 is called: The Return.. and it isn't all that long, unlike this monster of a chapter was. 15 and a quarter pages if I had left chapter 23 together.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. 23 Pt 3 Colors

AN: I can't believe I forgot to mention this... in an answer to a question in one of the reviews.. something to the effect of why couldn't they magic there breaks..

Well they are on vacation in a muggle area... it would look rather funny if they were in the hospital with broken limbs one day, and the next up walking around... there casts gone... does that explain why they still have broken bones? I hope so.

**Chapter Twenty-Three-Part Three-Colors**

A few days, a week, it could be any time after that afternoon, morning, evening on the couch... time seemed to be both inifinate and changing, fast and slow all at the same time... To them at this time, it didn't matter, they were together... as themselves and no one else.

Laying curled together as much as the casts would allow it.

"Harry, I can't believe after all these years, I've never asked you this. This makes me feel stupid, but... What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Why?"

"I don't know.. my eyes, I guess... after my scar... which I thought was neat, well before I found out it's significance.. I liked when it was warm.. when I could escape.. not always stuck in the cupboard.. like in winter.. I like red and blue though too. Hermione.. You know how the sorting hat wanted to put you in Ravenclaw.. before deciding Gryfindor was better for you?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well... um.. you see the hat, well, it wanted to put me in Slytherin... now.. I can look back and not really care, but then I couldn't.. and was... well horrified.. rather why I've said nothing about it for fourteen years.. excepct to the hat. I asked to be in Gryfindor over Slytherin.. I decided my own fate in that sense."

Hermione was now laughing her head off. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"YOU in Slytherin, You, Harry, you shant have fit in.. your so unlike.. say Malfoy, sure you can be moody, angry, uncontrollable and an arsehole at times, but underneath it all your too good natured.. you saved me first year, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Very un-Slytherin of you... though, who knows how you would have turned out after seven years under Snape... The big question is how would he have acted toward you... that is a mystery. Though, I am glad we were both Gryfindors, because, otherwise, who knows if we would have known each other from anything but passing eachother in the halls."

Harry smiled and kissed her, "I'm glad too. Now, what's your favorite color?"

"Red, no blue, no green.. no purple... when I was little it was red and green. I could never pick one.. and later, now it's blue and green.. I can never really decide."

"How in the world will we decide to paint the house? A wall a color?"

"Shut up, Harry!" She smiled.

"I was only joking, Darling."

She laughed, "That sounds funny... doesn't sound right."

"Okay, Sweetheart?"

"Sounds better."

"I know! I'll swipe this one from Ron, Love."

"Good... love."

It was his turn to laugh now, "I won't complain. I never expected any of this to happen. We really need to thank, Krum. If it hadn't been for his humungous push, none of this would have happened... I'm really horrible with feelings and admitting them, obviously."

"Yes, I do think Viktor deserves a thank you."

"How about a new television set?"

"What!"

"Well, his is ancient, must've been from the eighties by the looks at it and the picture was starting to mess up." (my great grandparents tv which me and my dad got when my grandma got a new one.. it still works and is now at my aunts.. where my dad lives now.. lol.. it's ancient that television, but at least it's color!)

"Why did you think Television first off out of everything?"

"It's the only thing I could think he needs."

"I guess that makes sense, how about a card and a check for his birthday?"

"Probably a much better idea... when is his birthday?"

"June... May.. Maybe Febuary... I can't remember."

"How about a happy Chrismas card, then?"

"Perfect," and she kissed him...

AN: I debated with my cousin over the phone on the titles of my chapters... cause I wanted a second opinion... though she's only read as far as the rest of you.. hee hee.

Oh here's a note for the rest of this story, and things that have already taken place.. I don't do well with families.. know that supposed happy family thing people are supposed to have? That's a myth to me... sure my Dad's great... I don't remember much about my mom, bits and pieces, but his ex.. bitch, my grandma's are insane.. or really bitchy.. maybe one happy marriage on one side.. none at all on the other side... so I'm not good at the happy family thing.. obviously... as this story proves as everyone takes a bad rap... sorry... I just have something against Molly Weasley right now... and I'd like Ginny to die in the books... that's the only Weasley I really want to see die... even over Percy, the pompous git.

Sorry for the nutty Authors note... but it's me, it's bound to be insane...

Ah, yes... I've compleated the chapters for this story, they are all written down in my notebook... 27 in all and 119 pages. I think I said it was finished in my last AN for the last chapter... sorry for the repitition... oh and watch out for exploding deoderant... quite possibly the funniest chapter in the fic... just wait for chapter 26...


	26. 24 The Return

I'd like to say, I hate people who don't leave at least an email in there reviews, as did this person:

**From: anonymous( )******

**You said that you are in college? Wow. I would expect someone in ****  
****college to know that the word is spelled "fifteen." Also, "fifteenth." ****  
****Just a little something I think a college attendee might want to know. ****  
****Other than your terrible grammar and spelling, the story is very good.**

Okay, so you like the story.. yet... your going to insult me for neglecting to use spell check, well I'm sorry, that I have more pressing matters to attend to then every grammatical and spelling error in a fucking fanfic... I'd like to say, my English papers, psych. papers, and last term history and political science papers took much more precedence in what I'll spend my time on.. My story I'd say is doing pretty damn good, with only a twice over done by me, when I write it, re-read and type. Writing for me is a way to help me unwind, or relax before going to sleep... which is not an easy thing to do where I live. I'd like to add, I neglected spell check for much of this story and have only picked it up the past 5 chapters... I usually check when I post the chapters, but when someone else does, like chap. 10 it gets lost in the process, because it is not me posting. My spelling is usual quite good, I just have troubles with some words, or there's always that thing called a typo! And Mister or Miss **anonymous** if you'd really like to see some horrifying grammar, look else where on this site, because compared to some, mine is perfection. Enough of this! On with the chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Four-The Return**

On the morning of December first, Harry went to the Ministry of Magic, cloaked in a hooded black robe and wearing tinted glasses.

He waited in line like everyone else, deposited his wand for inspection and the guards jaw dropped at Harry's nod (confirming it is indeed him), but said nothing, gave Harry his wand back and let him through without fanfare.

Harry took the lift along with the queue of ministry employees. He exited on the floor containing the office of the Minister of Magic.

He followed the signs till her reached the Ministry's secretary's desk. She looked up at the cloaked man oddly and asked lazily, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I do not, but, my business with the minister should not take more then few minutes," Harry replied gently.

"I'm sorry Sir, but if you do not have an appointment, I can't let you see him."

"Miss, does Harry Potter need an appointment?" He asked quietly.

Her eyes widened at his name in shock and confusion, "But, Harry Potter is dead," she replied flatly, though just as quiet.

Harry lifted his bangs to reveal his infamous scar.

Her eyes bulged and she rang the minister, got up and went inside his office. Not a minute later, she ushered Harry into the office as she went back out to her desk.

"Minister, how are you?" Harry greeted coolly.

"Your alive? How can I be so sure that you are Harry Potter?"

"My scar, my want.. you can even do a blood test if you wish."

"A what?"

"Nothing."

"Take off you hood and why the shaded glasses?"

"Because I'm supposed to be dead, Minister," But Harry did as the Minister asked and tapped his glasses with his wand, making the return to normal.

"I am who I say I am, Minister," Harry confirmed this by lifting his bangs to reveal that mark of glory and despair once again.

"Bless my soul! How did you survive? Where have you been hiding?"

"That Minister is between me and myself and has nothing to do with you."

"You'll officially now be declared and pardoned, though the monetary amount awarded to you has already been paid to your named heir. I am sorry about this, Mister Potter."

"Good."

"There's nothing I can do about the money now."

"I don't care about the money, Sir."

"I have an offer for you, Mister Potter."

"And what's that, Minister?"

"How would you like to rejoin the ministry as an Auror again?"

"Absolutely not, Sir. I cannot, will not accept that offer. I resigned before my imprisonment and that was my decision, and it is done."

"I'll release a press release of our mistake about your death, Mister Potter."

"You do that Minister, Good day."

"Good day, Mister Potter," the Minister replied and Harry went out the same way he came in, hooded and anonymous.

Next Harry apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole to pay a visit to the Lovegood-Weasley residence.

He arrived at the apparation point for the Quibbler and walked down the block to Ron and Luna's, and he knocked upon the door.

Luna answered the door, Harry put down his hood and stepped inside, hugging Luna. "Hello Luna, How are you?"

"Fine, Thank you. How are you?"

"Better then ever," Harry smiled, "Is Ron home?"

"Ronald is indeed home."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, wait here. I'll send him out."

Harry could here through the wall, "Luna who was it?"

"Go and see, Ronald."

"But who is it?"

"Go see for yourself."

"Fine," and Ron came into the entrance way.

Ron Weasley stopped dead in his tracks, "HARRY?"

Harry grinned, "Ron."

The old friends embraced. When they were done hugging, Ron stepped back and said, "I have just one thing to say to you, Harry."

"Fire at will."

"You bastard!" And he punched Harry in the face.

Harry winced, before replying, "I deserved that, but did you have to punch the already messed up side of my face?"

"Sorry mate."

"Don't be. So what was that for?" Harry asked.

"For not telling me you were alive and Patrick! And."

"And what?"

"I can't say the And part because I'm not sure if it's happened."

"Yes Ron, Hermione and I are together now."

"Good and you better treat her right," He was cut off.

"Or you'll kick my arse."

"Spot on."

"Ron, what are you and Luna doing tomorrow evening?"

"I don't know."

"Are you free?"

Ron poked his head into the next room and called, "Luna, do we have plans for tomorrow?"

"No, Ronald," she called back.

Ron turned to Harry, "We don't."

"Good, and round up the rest of your clan, tomorrow seven o' clock pm at the Hog's Head. Seamus did say he wanted paying customers. See you tomorrow, then, Ron." And Harry went out the door and back down the street and apparated home.

Sitting on the couch talking to Hermione, sat Remus J. Lupin, whom Harry had not laid eyes on in almost a year. Harry opened the door from the entrance way and entered the living room.

Hermione saw him first, "Harry, how did it go?"

"The bastard had the gall to offer me a job!"

"Harry?" Remus asked in shock.

"Remus, Congratulations!" And Harry pulled the older man into a standing position and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry and Congratulations to you as well!"

"What for?"

"Escaping Azkaban, living... among other things," Remus winked.

Like what?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You and Hermione," he winked again, beaming.

"Remus, what are you and Tonks doing tomorrow at seven?"

"Morning sleeping, evening nothing that I know of."

"Good, come to the Hog's Head for dinner... for a gathering."

"To greet you friends?"

"Yes."

"Harry, how did you survive?"

"That's... for me to know."

"Okay, if you were your father or Sirius, I'd think you were concealing a massive prank."

"Well, you could consider it that, because the ministry thought I was dead," He grinned.

"We all thought you were dead."

"Not everyone, Mooney... two knew of my life.. but shall remain nameless. Hermione, did you floo or owl, Neville and."

She cut him off, "I owled Neville and flooed," this time she was cut off.

"So are they both coming?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

"Remus," Hermione called.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Could you please keep the news about Harry and myself private?"

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of betraying your trust."

"See, Harry you shouldn't have been so frightened."

"Frightened of what?"

"You finding out he was alive."

"I just didn't want too many people to know... or figure out, because Remus, you would have sniffed me out and Luna realized... and Hermione, when did Ron figure it out?"

"Oh... after you left in October.. and what happened to your face?"

"Ron."

"How?"

"He hit me."

"Why?"

"I deserved it."

"Okay, I'll take your word on it."

"Hermione did you floo Seamus for me tomorrow?"

"Yes, he's reserved a hall for me."

"Excellent, he has no idea right?"

"Not one."

"Where did Remus go?" Asked Harry.

"Just went out the front door."

"Oh. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything, today, Everyday."

Well that was rather sappy, laughing yes I am. Oh, here's another note:

I don't have any of the books at my disposal so anything that I reference or call upon from the books, for the entirety from beginning to end of this story, is all from memory, I'd say I'm doing a fair job.

Please review.

25 will be out.. whenever I get the chance to type it! I have spring break week after next... 2 18 hour bus rides to look forward to there.

And again, Please Review.


	27. 25 The Prophet was correct

17 March 2005

I am tired and have no desire to attempt to write a reasonable English paper at the moment, so I'm typing the next chapter... be happy for that. I wrote a short little one shot to follow this story, it's set a month after this story ends. I feel as if you will all be disappointed with the ending I've written, I hate to end fics, so maybe that's why, I'm always sorry to see them end, but always glad as well. Why am I saying all this when there's 3 chapters left? Well, I'm in a sentimental down in the dumps mood.. does that explain it?

This chapter is 6 hand written pages.

**Chapter Twenty five-"The Prophet was correct..."** (yes the title is a quote from the chapter).

The following morning, in the den. "Harry," Hermione called to Harry, who is reading a novel.

"Hm," he said, not looking up, too engrossed in the book.

"HARRY."

"What?" He replied annoyed.. before following it up with a, "Sorry, but this is really great!"

"I thought you'd like it," she replied matter of fact, "But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry set the book down, "You have my reluctant attention, now." He joked, smiling at her.

"Harry, I don't think we should let our relationship and everything out just yet... or they'll wonder about Patrick's true identity."

"Or they'll think you were cheating on the great Harry Potter while he was in prison and on the run."

Hermione laughed, "Of course they'll think that! They did accuse me of leading you and Viktor on when I was fourteen!"

They laughed, "So no mentioning of you and me and... anything else, then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's not that I don't want everyone to know," she was cut off.

"You just don't want the questions and where and what happened to me to come out ."

She nodded.

"Honestly, I don't want it to come out either. I want to keep you all to myself for as long as I can... well, which isn't too much longer," He grinned and leaned over and kissed her stomach, before going back to his novel he had been reading.

"OH, NO!"

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"They think Wanda is being possessed by a dybbuk!"

Hermione laughed, and Harry kept on reading.

Harry and Hermione flooed to the Hog's Head at Six thirty.

"Seamus," Harry called after Hermione scorgified him and her her.

"Harry! How are you?"

"Better then I've ever been in my life, you?"

"Excellent, shall I show you to the private room?"

"Sure."

"Come on, this way."

"Wow! This is fantastic!" Harry gushed over the room for the dinner, "You've really fixed this place up!"

Seamus beamed, "Twas nothing a little wand work and polish didn't fix."

"Right," Hermione replied smiling herself.

"So who's paying for this party?"

"I am," Harry said.

"Harry, your accounts are still frozen," Hermione cut in.

"Oh, well Hermione is paying then."

"Thanks Harry."

"Well, you did inherit my vault. Take it out of my money, of course."

Seamus laughed at their exchange, "So, who should I be expecting besides the two of you and yours truly?"

"The Weasley family, Luna, Neville," Hermione started.

"Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum, Dean, and Tonks," Harry finished.

"What? Patrick's not coming, Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"Seamus, Patrick and I broke up in October, I thought you read the tabloids, wait, it wasn't publicized."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you break up?"

"It was mutual, plus he was moving to Lithuania."

"Ah, so does a six sided table, with three to five sides and one side of two work?"

"Sounds fine, why?"

"It's my plan, so we can all somewhat see each other around the table.. I just think it's better then one long rectangular table."

"Sounds great Seamus!" Harry confirmed, as Seamus transfigured the table, before them.

"Should we be worried it'll revert forms during the evening?" Harry asked.

"Hey! I passed my Transfiguration N.E.W.T. and My Charms one as well."

"You barely did, Finnegan," came Dean Thomas voice from behind them.

"Hello Hermione," He hugged her, "Welcome back, Harry!" And he hugged him as well.

Ginny followed him in, "How was your vacation, Hermione? Did you meet anyone?"

Hermione laughed, "It was my best vacation since Hogwarts."

"Even compared to that one in France you were telling me about?" Harry asked.

"Even better," She smiled at him, "Despite the broken arm."

"Broken arm?" asked Dean.

"I broke it skiing, and the muggles would have noticed if I had a cast one day and a just fine arm the next," Hermione explained.

"So what did you do the rest of the time?" Harry asked grinning mischievously.

"Spent a lot of time in the Chalet with my friend and his broken leg."

"Who is it that went with you? Ron wouldn't tell me," Ginny asked.

"A friend of mine."

"Harry, what happened to your face, it's all swollen?" Ginny inquired.

"Ah, that was a welcome back gift from your brother."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday, when you got home, Harry? I could have reduced the swelling," Hermione asked concerned.

"I didn't think about it Hermione, Honestly! I was just so excited to see Remus again.. and you again of course!" He said for the benefit of everyone else.

Seven O' Clock rolled around and all those expected arrived. Harry sat at the hexagon table with Hermione next to him and Ron kiddy corner to him, next to Luna.

When everyone was seated, Harry addressed the gathering, "Hello everyone, yes the Prophet was correct, for once. I am alive. Dinners on Hermione."

"Thanks Harry."

"Hey! You control my accounts Hot Shot with two best sellers."

"Plugging my books now, Potter?"

"Why not? I doubt Ron's read them, I read them in prison." To answer how he could have read them, when they came out while he was in the slammer.

"Hey! Do I need to even out those cheeks?"

"No, you already did that, see," Harry pointed to his cheeks, there even now," Harry laughed.

"So how is everyone? I'd like to thank Seamus for letting us have this here."

"Your welcome, Harry," Seamus replied.

"Where have you been since May?" asked George.

"I'm not telling."

The wait staff came in and took everyones orders off of the short list of the Hog's Head's menu... fish and chips, etc.

"Do any of us know where you were?" asked Neville.

"Five of you know, or inferred it."

"Really?" asked Molly.

Harry nodded, still not happy with the elder female of the Weasley clan.

"Hermione, where's Patrick, tonight?" Asked Charlie.

"Oh... we broke up."

"When?"

"October."

"Really?" asked Bill, "Why?"

"It was for the best.. and he got a great job in Lithuania, so I'm really quite happy for him."

"I'm shocked, you seemed so... I don't know... in love at the Reunion," Neville said.

"Looks can be deceiving. He is a great guy, just not the one for me. How is he, Viktor?"

Krum looked up and stoically said, "Dead, there vas an accident his first veek. He died along vith three others."

"Your kidding?" Asked Charlie, who was sitting next to him.

"No, he's very much dead."

"Who was this Patrick fellow?" Harry asked Hermione feigning confusion.

"My ex-boyfriend. We broke up in October," Hermione smiled, barely holding back her mirth.

"Ah. How long did you date?"

"Just over eight months."

"Wow!"

"Anyone want a drink? Harry, what would you like?" Seamus asked, getting up and going to the small bar in the room.

"Butterbeer."

"Alcoholic?"

"No."

"You want the kiddie version?"

"Yes, Seamus, the non-alcoholic version."

"Okay," Seamus had coerced Dean into handing out the drinks.

"Ron, what are you having?"

"Rum and coke."

"On the rocks?"

"Nah."

"Hermione?"

"Just water."

"Water! Hermione, you can have anything you like, butterbeer, firewhiskey, hell, I'll even let you have cranberry juice."

"Okay, I'll have cranberry juice then, if it's such a big deal."

"Vodka?"

"Plain."

"Fine, fine, one cranberry juice coming up. Mister Lupin, what'd you like?"

"Manhattan."

"Tonks, I think someone called you. What will you have?"

"It is Tonks and Firewhiskey."

"Luna, what would like?"

"Vodka and Tonic."

"Neville?"

"Beer."

"What kind?"

"Tap."

"House brew then?"

"Sure."

"Ginny?"

"Vodka and Cranberry juice."

"Fred and George?"

"Firewhiskey," they replied in unison.

"Viktor Krum?"

"Ve house veer."

"Mister and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Your house beer," replied Arthur.

"A Martini," replied Molly.

"Elder Weasley brothers, sorry, I've never met you."

"I'm Bill, I'll have a Firewhiskey."

"Butterbeer, and I'm Charlie and I have to apparate back to Romania tonight."

By the end of the evening Harry was so sick of dodging the questions he turned to Hermione and Ron, pulling them close and asked.

"Should I just tell the truth, what could it hurt? I trust everyone here.. most might as well be my family.. what do you think? It would also ease our future announcement, Hermione."

"What announcement?" Ron asked.

"We'll tell you in a few days, okay?"

"You better!"

"We will, Ron, just have to tell my parents first."

"Oh, okay."

Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her smack on the lips. (that certainly wasn't subtle :-))

Everyone but Ron, Luna, Viktor and Remus' jaws dropped, there conversations stopping dead.

Harry turned back to everyone else smiling madly, "Knew that was a good way to get everyones attention! I was in England, Scotland or Bulgaria.. the entirety of my time on the run from the ministry."

"Wait a minute... Harry take off your glasses," Neville ordered.

"Would this help, Neville?" Harry changed his eye and hair colors and his hair length.

"You were Patrick!" Exclaimed Molly Weasley, "Oh, my," she gasped.

"Don't worry about it, your son apologized profusely," Harry replied coldly in an Irish accent.

"How long have you known you were a Metamorphagus, Harry?" Inquired an intrigued Tonks.

"Since all those months cooped up in Azkaban with Malfoy.. guarding the hell hole, not imprisoned in it, just yet."

"Malfoy?" asked Ron, "You never said anything about, Malfoy."

"Oh, he was fine company... though he did end up liking muggle nursery rhymes and Go Fish, just a little too much..."

Everyone laughed. "So is he really dead then?" Asked George.

"Yeah, I never heard from him.. and he is the one who encouraged my escape."

"He's the reason you landed there in the first place as well, Harry!" Hermione added.

"I know, but he gave me a way out as well. We didn't do anything wrong but conspire to kill a corrupt ministry official... someone else beat us to it, we were drunk, big deal."

"You and Malfoy?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yep, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter working together, just like in Auror Training. I'd bet if they had paired us out of training.. We would have been an asset to the department. Instead they put us with people who worked horribly with us and shuffled us into meaningless menial jobs. Tonks you saw our office."

"You mean closet! You had students desks in there!"

"That proves my point, thank you."

"How long have you and Hermione been together?" Asked Bill.

"Pretend or for real?"

"Both."

"Pretend since June, when I escaped thanks to Viktor, thank you."

Krum nodded.

"And for real?" asked Fred.

"I'm not sure, when it became real, Hermione?"

"August, September.. I don't really know."

"There's something for the papers," said George, "Harry Potter doesn't know how long he's been dating girlfriend."

Everyone laughed.

"Now, you all have to promise you won't tell anyone any of this. Everything we've said stays here, or Hermione'll do a Marrietta Edgecomb, or whatever the traitors name was, on you."

"Of course Harry," wincing at what happened to that girl there fifth year.. or what they had been told by those who had been there.

"What's the other news, Harry?"

"Sorry, Ron, I can't tell you."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Hermione what's the news?"

"Harry and I are horrible skiers," she replied in a mock serious tone.

"Come on, Hermione!"

"We are!"

"I broke my leg on our first run," Harry elaborated.

"I broke my arm," Hermione added.

The Weasley's looked puzzled as did Neville as to what skiing was, while Dean, Seamus, Remus and Tonks burst out laughing and Luna just had a dreamy half smile on her face.

AN: Anyone catch the big hint in this chapter?

Disclaimer: Wanda belongs to Issac Bashevis Singer's and his novel, **The Slave. **If you want an awesome read, check it out.. come on Singer won a Nobel Prize for Literature, so I'm not recommending a crap read, trust me, it's one of my top 3 favorite books... can't decide which is number one, so it's one of my 3 all time faves.

I finished typing this: 8 March 2005...

This maybe the post for the week... we'll find out later this week... I am running on fumes and caffeine today.. I woke up at 3 am today and wrote my paper... for today... yeah.. I crashed as soon as I got home yesterday.. at around six.

Rachel, Happy Birthday.. fifth teen tomorrow right?

Review please...PLEASE!


	28. 26 A Conversation About Exploding Deodor...

One of the funniest chapters of the story!

Note: Again, I reference Issac Bashevis Singer's novel, **The Slave **in this chapter, like the last one.

**Chapter Twenty-Six-A Conversation about Exploding Deodorant **

After they got home, at around ten o' clock, Hermione went into the kitchen and dialed her parents phone number on the telephone. 'Ring, ring, ring,' "Hello?" Came her Mother's voice through the ear piece, '"Who's that dear?" came her father's voice from the back ground.

"Hi Mum, Dad."

"Hermione! How are you?"

"I'm great, Mum, how are you and Dad?"

Her mum put her on speaker phone. "We're good as well."

"Do you and Dad have any plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Bert, do we have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of Samantha, why, Hermione?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner at seven o' clock? I have some rather big news."

"Really, who's cooking?"

"My 'new' boyfriend is, so don't worry. He's an excellent cook."

"Have we ever met him?"

"Yes, you've met before, though we weren't dating then. Well, I want to get to bed, it's been a long day. Bye Mum, Dad. I love you."

"We love you too, Hermione," Her parents replied in unison.

Hermione hung up the phone and went upstairs, "Hi Harry," she greeted when she entered the room, He nodded back, and she changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

"Your really into that novel, aren't you?"

"Hermione," he cried, "Why did she have to die? Promise me you won't die?"

"Harry, I can't promise you that, but I can assure you that medicine has come a long way from Medieval Poland."

"I know, but I'm scared! For you, for me... to tell your parents."

"There coming for dinner tomorrow night."

He gulped.

"Harry, they liked you as Patrick, what's there to worry about?"

"Sure, they liked me then... but then you hadn't been pregnant."

"No, but they better be happy I'm happy, or I'll hex them."

"Your kidding?"

"Yes, no... yeah, I'd get in trouble for hexing my muggle parents.. wouldn't I? Mister I Quit My Day Job... well Night Job As An Auror To Become A Criminal."

"Yes, you would... I passed the Auror exams with flying colors too, so I know all the laws I can break and not break, Miss I Only Knick The Rules Head Girl."

"Okay, Mister I Broke Every Rule In The Book And I Was Still Head Boy."

"Did I? Even that one about not putting deodorant on the walls?"

"Yes, you broke that one too, remember when you accidentally blew up that deodorant stick all over the Head Dorms?"

"Oh.. why did I do that?"

"You were mad."

"At who?"

"I don't remember, I just remember things shattering about our common room."

"Sorry, was it your deodorant?"

"No, yours."

"Oh, sorry anyway, did I break anything major?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well... we did have a bottle of Rum that night."

"And woke up in you room."

"Ah, so... you remember that... how many times did that happen seventh year?"

"No idea. Good thing for birth control and Alcohol... so we wouldn't remember... much."

"Well, maybe if we remembered, things would have gone differently post Hogwarts."

"Harry, I was a werewolf."

"You should have trusted me! I wouldn't have cared!"

"You were going to Auror Training."

"I would have skipped that for you, went with you on your research project."

"I couldn't have let you do that, give it up for me."

"What was there to give up? I would have been happier!"

"But we didn't know that then, did we? We were a couple of scared seventeen year old's with the weight of the world on our shoulders for totally different reasons and Harry, we were too frightened to admit our feelings."

"Your right, I was chicken shit! I don't blame you, I blame myself!"

"Don't blame anyone Harry! Just don't! Let's be happy we're together now, that we didn't wait twenty years or get with people we didn't love. Let's be happy it's only been almost seven years."

"I am, very happy, just to be with you, my love."

She smiled brilliantly and glassy eyed, "Me too."

"Will your parents be mad we're not married?"

"I don't care what they think about that! Fuck them if they are."

He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," and they kissed before turning out the lights and going to sleep in each others arms.

AN: I almost couldn't contain my laughter while typing part of this chapter... I hope you had the same experience reading. Or maybe it was because I was listening to everyone from Tori Amos to Eminem while typing... I have an eclectic taste in music. Please Review... one chapter to go... entitled: The Bomb is Dropped

Typed: 8 March 2005

Well I just almost got robbed... in the f-ing library! Fuckers! Luckily the person next to the person saw him and went for her phone, so the guy left.. shoo.. my cd player is in my coat pocket.. that would really suck! Cause I don't have the money for a new one..

Please Review for your depressed, exhausted author... I just finished typing the final chapter, will post on Friday... and I got my psych. done! Please Review and thank you to those who do.


	29. 27 The Bomb is Dropped

**Chapter Twenty-Seven-The Bomb is Dropped **

Seven O' Clock, the next evening, Hermione's parents arrived.

Hermione greeted them and let them in, "Hi Mum, Hi Dad. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

She noticed her parents were scoping out her hand, noticibly relieved at the abscence of any engagement or wedding rings... well, they didn't know about that one, her engagement ring hung concealed around her neck and yes, it was from Harry.. he'd gotten it before the vacation and he was terrified she wouldn't return his affections, but with the nudging of Viktor, he bought it anyway, along with a chain to keep it secret.

"How are you, dear?" Asked her Mother.

"Wonderful," she replied hugging her Mum.

"Where's the boyfriend?" asked her Father, before embracing his daughter in a hug.

"He's in the kitchen, Dad."

"When is dinner, Hermione?"

"Right now," Harry answered from the sliding glass doors between the living and dining rooms.

"Harry?" Asked her parents in shock.

"Yes, I am Harry."

"What are you doing here... I thought you were dead?" Asked her Mother, while her Father said, "I thought you were in prison?"

"I was. In October, the Ministry of Magic released a statement saying that they made a mistake and declared my innocence. You see, they convicted me of a crime, I did not commit. And yes, officially I was dead, because that is what the ministry thought, after I escaped. I left just enough evidence to lead to that conclusion. You actually met me as a different person soon after my escape."

"Who were you?" asked Mister Granger.

"Patrick Krukov."

Hermione's parents' eyes widened in shock, "No!"

"He was. Viktor, Harry and I made up the pseudonym and we kept the pseudo personality fairly close to Harry's actual personality. I'd say if it wasn't for the new hair and eye colors, the name and accent, it would have been Harry, without knowledge of Harry."

Harry metamorphed his features to brown hair and blue eyes and said in Patrick's Irish Accent, "Dinner is served," before reverting back to himself.

"WOW!" Bert exclaimed, impressed, "How did you do that?"

"I'm a Metamorphagus."

"What's that?"

"A Metamorphagus is a witch or wizard who can change there appearence, there features, an example would be our friend, Tonks, who can change her nose, eye color and hair at will, or make herself look old or young, very useful in her line of work," Hermione explained.

"What is she, a criminal?" asked Samantha.

"No Mother, she's an Auror. Harry isn't as accomplised as she. He can change his eye and hair colors, but can't maintain the changes for very long. Though he can change his hair style and length if he so chooses. Though the majority of the time he keeps it in his most familiar style.

"It's the one easiest to maintain... and it always reverts to this one..." Harry shrugged. "My hair has almost always been like this. Shall we sit down for dinner?" Harry asked.

Her parents sat, while Harry pulled out the chair for Hermione, nearest to her Father.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome, Sweetheart," He grinned at her parent's shocked expressions as he sat in the chair nearest Hermione.

Her Mother on his other side.

Just then Remus Lupin apparated in and appeared in the entrance way to the dining room, on his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go the other way."

"Remus," Hermione called, "Why don't you join us?"

"Yeah, Mooney, please DO." Harry urged, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Stir Fry," Harry replied.

"Yum, alright. I'll join you," and he drew up a chair between Harry and Hermione's Mother, whom both scooted over to make room for him.

"Hell Doctor and Doctor Granger'. I'm Remus Lupin. I was your daughter's Professor her third year," Remus introduced himself, "I was a friend of Harry's parent's," Remus explained his prescense.

"Now he's a great friend of their son, as well." Harry added, which made Remus smile.

"You can start eating if you like, everyone," Harry urged as Remus summoned a plate and utensials for himself from the kitchen, as everyone started to serve themselves and eat.

"Oh, wow, this is good! Where did you learn how to make this, Harry?" Asked Herbert Granger.

"An American friend of mine showed me how."

"Wonderful, it's delicious."

"Thank you, Doctor Granger."

"It's Bert, Harry and you as well, Remus, and this is Samantha."

"Nice to meet you, Bert and Samantha," Remus replied.

"Likewise," replied Hermione's Mother, as Bert nodded.

"So, Harry, where were you born?" Asked Samantha.

"I.. I don't know actually."

"You were born at St. Mungo's. That's in London," Remus added for the senior Granger's benefit, "Britain's Magical Hospital."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Surrey."

"We used to live in Surrey."

"Yes, I know. Hermione told me," Harry replied.

"Oh, Harry, Hermione! Did I tell you?"

"Tell us what, Remus?" Hermione asked intriuged.

"Tonk's and I are going to get married? I proposed last week and she accepcted.

"Congratulations, Remus," Hermione cheered as Harry gleefully cheered, "Go Mooney!"

"Congratulations Remus," added Hermione's parents.

"Thank you."

"And relay, Harry and myselfs congratulations to Tonks as well, will you, Mooney?" Hermione asked.

"I will. I most definitely will."

"So that means you'll be moving out, then?"

"Yes, Harry, it does."

"Thanks for staying here, Remus."

"No, Harry. Thank you for letting me."

"Mum, Dad, Remus... Harry and I have an announcement as well."

"What?" Asked all three.

"We're engaged," Harry said joyfully.

"Your kidding?" Asked Samantha.

"And I'm pregnant," Hermione added as her parents' jaws dropped figuratively to the table.

"Did you become engaged before or after that mishap?" Asked her Mother coldly.

"Before," Harry said, "I bought the ring on the urging of our friend, Viktor, in October.. Before I even knew if Hermione genuinely returned my feelings. So, Ma'am, it is no mishap, I as well as your daughter are overjoyed, by what you call a mishap."

"When will you tell everyone else?" Remus asked Harry and Hermione, "I already knew, but when?"

"In due time," Hermione answered. "Let people get used to us being together before we spring that on them."

"How did you already know, Remus?" Asked Bert, who before this time had been in a shocked state of silence.

"I could sense the change in Hermione. Which I assume is how she knew as well. Seeing as we're both former werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Asked a shocked, frightened Samantha..

"Yes, Mum, Remus and I were Werewolves, before they recently developed a cure. I was a werewolf for over six years, which is one of the reasons why I went away."

Her parents were speechless, so many bombs dropped in quick succession left the Doctors' in shock.

"Are you all ready for desert?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, as Remus said, "Mmm, hm."

And Hermione's parent's sat frozen.

Harry brought in the cheesecake and served it to everyone.

"Enjoy."

Her parents finally unfroze and began to eat.

Her Dad was the first to speak, "Hermione, my one and only daughter, Congratulations! I am glad that you have found love in your best friend. Congratulations Harry, you better treat my Daughter and Grandchild, right."

"Oh, I will sir, I love her for all the world, Thank you, sir."

"Samantha, don't you have anything to say to your daughter and future son in law?" Bert asked his wife pointedly.

"Congratulations Hermione and Harry, I wish you all the best," she said reluctent, but whole heartedly.

**The End**

Post AN: Well, they can name there first boy Sirius Draco Viktor Granger Potter

Post AN #2: I am so sorry for not getting this up that Friday I said I would.. I just didn't have time, and didn't expect to not have internet after my 18 hour bus ride, yes I went home and found out, hey we don't have internet or a phone! Really was just wonderful... no, it was nice to be home. I hope you all enjoy this dreadfully late chapter. I rode another 18 hours back here yesterday, back to 97+ Spams I've deleted and now I'm finally posting.

Please take pity on me I rode 36 hours on a bus and was only home for 3.5 days.. barely saw my Dad at all.. he got there Wednesday night and left Thursday night! Please take pity on my lateness and review! PLEASE!

Any questions/comments email me at: on my next fic: I've written an Intro and a chapter and part of another.. I'm not sure, If I like where it's going.. It takes a lot more planning and such to write then this one is all.. It'll get going and ready to post eventually… My cousin loved the part I have written.. sooo maybe if you bug me enough I'll post the Intro… though it's untitled as of yet… oh yeah and about this story.. I sent the one shot to someone to look over cause I'm not exactly sure If I want to post it or not..

Please Review!


	30. A Month Later

Thank you to Jenna Kathleen for reading this over.

This story takes place a month after "Reunion," Neville flooed Harry one day, "Harry, are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"No, Neville, what's up?"

"Well.. could you watch Andrew for me? Leah is out of town with Frankie. And Ron and Luna are both busy... could you mate? I know you need some practice..."

"Sure... how old is this one?"

"Fifth-teen months, He's a really sweet baby, never stops smiling."

"Okay... I'll do it."

"I'm not imposing am I?" Neville asked after he flooed in a half hour later with Andrew and a diaper bag in tow.

"Andy, this is Harry, do you remember Harry?" They'd met a few weeks previous.

"be be gre be," Andy replied.

Neville handed over Andy who gave Harry his perma grin.

"There's diapers, wipes, bottles, changes of clothes, and some snacks in the diaper bag, Harry."

"Bye bye, Andy," Neville waved.

Andy waved back, "da da."

And Neville flooed away.

Harry turned on the television, he and Hermione had recently acquired and sat down with Andy on his lap, whom immediately climbed off and started to walk around... Harry watched as he walked toward the fireplace, "NO ANDY!"

And he raced toward the little boy and scooped him up, taking him back to the couch with him.

"Whoa Andy, do you want a cookie?" Harry asked as Andy was giving him an evil glare as Harry ate an Oreo in his prescense.

"You want one?" Harry held out one of the cookies for the child.

Whom promptly took it and devoured it. Chocolate...everywhere! On the childs face, hands, arms and all over Harry. Andy looked up expectently.

"Do you want another one?"

"a re re a da da ba ga da, ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Do you want some cheese?"

"Cheese."

"I thought you wanted a cookie?"

"Cheese," and he took the cookie Harry offered.

"da da."

"I'm not your da da."

"Gah, da ba ma, ga fa."

"Okay."

"Do you like the cookie?"

"ba da ma sha."

A half hour and four more cookies later, Harry said, "Okay Andrew, no more cookies."

"hi hi." Andrew said to the phone reciever next to the couch, picking it up and talking to it before throwing it on the floor. Next the child climbed off the couch and started toddling toward the stairs.

"You want to go upstairs pal?" Harry asked as he followed the baby, whom was climbling the stairs..

"ight, ight," Andy said after Harry scooped him up and held him, as he clapped and Harry brought him downstairs and set him on the floor in front of the stairs. As soon as Harry set him down Andrew was off to climb the stairs again... and for the next half hour that's what Harry and Andrew did, Andrew would climb the stairs, higher and higher.. before Harry scooped him up and it would start all over again, back and forth the two went, Andy having a blast and laughing at Harry.

"HARRY?" Neville called from downstairs.

"Coming Neville."

"Oh my! What did you give him?"

Neville asked at the state of his son, his son's and Harry's clothes, and Andrew's face, hands and hair.

"Oreos."

Neville laughed.

"Come here Andrew."

"Da da," Andrew clapped as his father took him.

"Harry where's the diaper bag?"

"On the couch."

"Will you get out the wipes."

"Ga be go, ahhhh!" Andrew said as his Daddy cleaned him up and scorgified Harry.

"There you go Harry, now how many cookies did you feed my son?"

"Five," Harry replied sheepishly.

Neville laughed, "I'm glad he's had them before or you could've made him sick."

"Sorry Neville."

"That's okay. You'll learn after your baby comes, and this will be a great story to tell Hermione."

"No, it'll freak her out... how bad I am at watching kids."

"It's fine, Harry, you'll do fine. Hell, I am."

"Okay."

"Well, I gotta go give this little guy a proper bath and start on dinner, see you Harry."

"Bye, Neville, bye Andrew."

"You've just won his heart, Harry."

"Bye." Harry laughed.

And Neville and Andrew flooed away.

"Harry, how was your day?" Hermione asked him that evening at dinner.

"Uh... fine... I watched Andrew.. Neville's youngest son."

"Really! How did that go?"

"Um.. fine.. he climbed the stairs and wanted to get into everything! We're going to have to child proof this place! Ah!"

Hermione laughed, "Harry, our child won't be as big as Andrew for quite awhile, it'll be okay."

"But, but I fed him cookies!"

"Harry! How did Neville respond to that?"

"He said it was okay and that I could have made him sick," Harry moaned.

She laughed again, "Harry, what do you expect, it'll be trail and error for us as well, what do we know about raising a child?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly! At least you know to follow them around when there on the move."

"Yeah. I guess."

"We'll be fine, besides we still have seven months to figure out how."

"So a trip to the book store is required then?"

"If you want to, but I was thinking we pick my parents and Ron and Luna, and Neville and Leah and anyone else we know with kid's brains."

"Good idea, first hand knowledge!"

"Exactly."

"So, we'll be okay... just no cookies till it has teeth?"

Again she laughed, "Yeah, no cookies till he or she has teeth."

That last part I added at the suggestion of a wrap up, by Jenna Kathleen, thanks.

Hope you all enjoyed that, Please review!


End file.
